volver a verte
by tishacullengreen
Summary: Edward se a vuelto a ir y Bella ya no quiere saber nada mas de el y decide irse lejos para reacer su vida..... pero allí encontrará una gran traba mal sumary CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

VOLVER A VERTE

VOLVER A VERTE

Edward POV:

Hacía ya un año que me había alejado de ella y a pesar de llevar muerto mucho tiempo jamás me he sentido tan muerto como ahora, por que esta vez dejarla no fue mi decisión sino mas bien una obligación.

Alice nos había obligado a venir a España, ¿por qué? Dios sabe, mi pequeña hermana había creado un muro en su mente y no me dejaba ver sus pensamientos. Ahora nos encontrábamos en medio de Salamanca, un jueves por la noche, ¿se puede saber que demonios hacíamos allí? Juro que no lo entiendo.

-Alice ¿qué hacemos aquí frente a un bar?- dijo Emmett

-he tenido una visión

-¿y nos vas a explicar de que se trata?- dijo cansado de tanto misterio, aunque a veces mi don era una verdadera mierda, sobre todo a las noches con unos hermanos un tanto lujuriosos, realmente no poder leer los pensamientos de la gente me ponía nervioso.

-ahora lo veras

-Alice- dijo Jasper

-mira- dijo ella señalando la puerta de un bar llamado Camelott

¿mirar el que? A mogollón de adolescentes casi adultos dando pena borrachos perdidos, pues mira que emocionante, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de aire me trajo un olor, tan conocido y deseado el olor de la única persona a la que había amado, ese olor tan delicioso que hacía que mis pupilas se volviesen completamente negras, por que el olor de esa sangre era para mi, como lo habían llamado una vez, _la tua cantate_, por que ese olor cantaba para mi y solo había una persona que provocase esa reacción en mi. Bella.

Ahí estaba ella, preciosa, con dos chicas mas saliendo del bar, se reían y saltaban ¿estaría Bella borracha? Nooo, ella no bebe ¿o si?

-solo quería verla- susurro Alice_ se que te duele Edward se que me odiaras pero necesitaba verla y tu también_

-lo se Alice

Emmett estaba sobre excitado al ver a su pequeña hermana humana, Rosalie simplemente bufaba, Jasper sonreía y Alice estaba emocionada y yo bueno... me sentía un verdadero mierda todavía recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella

Flash black

Estábamos Bella y yo en nuestro claro, ella estaba realmente nerviosa por que sabía que algo iba mal

-Edward ¿qué te pasa?- me dijo agarrándome la mano, su calidez me volvía loco

-tenemos que hablar

-¿sobre?- su voz temblaba, realmente Bella era demasiado intuitiva

-he estado pensando creo que no deberíamos casarnos

-¿por? Bueno ya se que yo me he negado muchas veces pero ¿tu? Tu siempre habías querido casarte

-no quiero que seas un monstruo- ella bufó

-otra vez con eso, venga hombre Edward es mi decisión y ya sabes que si tu no quieres Carlisle lo hará o sino Alice

-no lo harán

-¿por qué lo dices?- dijo Bella temblando

-por que yo se lo he pedido, Bella lo siento pero nos vamos

-otra vez no Edward- dijo gritando y levantándose- me prometiste que estarías conmigo, PARA SIEMPRE, ¿entiendes lo que para siempre?

-mejor que tu- le corte

-Bella, esta vez va en serio, tranquila los Vulturi no irán a por ti puedes vivir la vida tranquilamente, ¿debiste elegir a Jacob?- le dije y esas palabras me dolieron en el fondo de mi Alma, o lo que sea que tenga yo

-realmente si tuve que hacerlo- dijo con llos ojos llenos de lágrimas y de rabia- aunque sea el no es tan indeciso como tu maldito idiota

-Bella

-ni Bella ni nada, que te crees que puedes jugar conmigo cuando te de la gana, pues no, ¿quién te crees vampiro idiota? Quieres irte pues vete- me grito yo quería ir donde ella pero no podía- ni rotura limpia ni nada vete

-Bella

-¡ahora! Vivi una vez sin ti podré volver ha hacerlo

_**fin flash back**_

-¿cómo está ella ahora?- le pegunte a Jasper

-esta, al parecer esta contenta, pero no se noto el dolor que tiene en su corazón

-¿lo que no entiendo es por que no se quedó con el chucho?- pregunto Emmett- era su segunda opción

-lo se, yo tampoco se por que ha decido irse de Forks para venirse a España

Yo seguí mirando a Bella, realmente preciosa aunque que mas palabras tenía para describir a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, ella lo era todo para mi, pero no podía soportar que ella muriese. Mientras pensaba en ella la vi darse la vuelta y mirar en nuestra dirección y pude oir los pensamientos de sus amigas

¿pero quienes son esos tres tíos? Pero que buenos que están y además están mirando hacía aquí, estos son los momentos que me arrepiento de tener novio

Bella nos miro con el odio marcado en su mirada y se acercó hacía nosotros andando rapido y ¡milagro! Sin tropezarse. Cuando llegó hacía nosotros nos miro de arriba abajo, con asco

-Bella- dijo mi hermana pero cuando se quiso acercar a ella Bella se aparto

-¿qué hacéis aquí?

-nosotros- dijo Alice, Bella me miró

-mira Alice ni planeo suicidarme ni nada por el estilo, así que ahora si no os molest5a ya os estáis largando, por que yo por mi parte estoy disfrutando y mucho de mi vida humana

-Bella- le dije, pero ella tenía razón nos teníamos que ir de allí enseguida

-tu cállate, ¿sabes lo que me jode?- yo negué con la cabeza- que seas con una piedra por que no sabes las ganas que tengo de estamparte una patada en los huevos- miro al resto aunque la verdad es que yo estaba en estado de shock, esa no era mi Bella- y vosotros y bueno a ti también- dijo mirándome- no os quiero ver nunca mas bastardos

_**olaa bueno deciros que soy nueva en todo esto y espero que os guste y que no seaís muy crueles conmigo...soy novata**_

_**muchos besos**_

_**tishacullengreen **_


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

BELLA POV

Hacía ya un año que me había ido de Forks, pues ya nada me retenía allí, Charlie se había casado con Sue la madre de Shet y Jacob, bueno con Jacob había pasado lo que el siempre dijo que no pasaría, se había imprimado, de una chica fantástica la verdad, se llamaba Carlie y era una chica de la reserva 6 años menor que el, peor hubiese sido que tendría dos la verdad. Y ahora aquí estaba yo en Salamanca, la cuidad del estudiante, estudiando Sicología, parece cosa del destino que yo haya querido estudiar una carrera que trata de comprender la mente y la conducta humana, quizá con eso lo único que pretendía era estar mas cerca de Edward, aunque la verdad es que me negaba completamente a que fuese ese el motivo. Por que el se fue y me dejo, por que me destrozó el corazón de una forma vil y cruel por que gracias a su segunda traición me había vuelto una persona fría y sin corazón, incapaz de que me afectase nada, nada excepto el.

Estaba con mis compañeras de piso preparándonos para salir, por que claro era jueves y ya se sabe jueves noche, noche del universitario y Salamanca era la reina por excelencia de las noches universitarias. Quien me iba decir a mi que acabaría yendo a las fiestas universitarias, preparándome para salir sin que nadie me obligase, pero la verdad es que esta era mi nueva Bella, fría, seductora y que no dejaba que ningún hombre se acercase lo suficiente como para hacerme daño. Es decir que era una borde.

-¿Bella estas lista ya?- me dijo Elisa, una de mis compañeras de piso

-enseguida, ¿dónde esta Esther?

-pues no lo se, creo que esta en su cuarto leyendo ese estúpido libro

-NO ES ESTÚPIDO- grito Esther desde se cuarto, no no era estúpido solo una pequeña broma del destino, el libro en cuestión trataba sobre vampiros, aunque en esta historia los vampiros solo salían a la noche- es maravilloso

al final salió del cuarto y nos fuimos al telepi a cenar con las demás de clase, la verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien, ni comparar con la relación que había tenido con mis antiguas compañeras de clase, bueno exceptuando a Angela

-¿qué Esther ya has dejado de leer esos libros fantasiosos?- dijo Miguel, un amigo de la universidad, al único que había dejado entrar en mi vida pero claro de el no desconfiaba ya que no me podía hacer daño ya que las mujeres no eran su tipo

-pues no todavía no he terminado, pero en cuanto lo haga te lo dejo que se que lo estas deseando- el soltó un bufido, por que no había nadie mas escéptico que Miguel, si el supiera...- olle ¿ha vosotros os gustaría ser inmortales?

Esas cosas hacían que no me gustase que Esther leyese esa clase de libros, luego hacía preguntas en principio inocentes pero que en realidad para mi no eran tan inocentes, es que ¿en que mundo la gente va preguntando por ahí si nos gustaría ser inmortales o no? Solo yo puede tener tan mala suerte ¿si me gustaría ser inmortal? Si supieran lo cerca que he estado de serlo

-¿Bella?- dijo Esther mirándome ya que al parecer mientras yo estaba meditando todos los demás ya habían contestado

-¿qué?

-si te gustaría ser inmortal, ya saber vivir pa siempre y cosa de esas

-y ver como toda la gente a la que quieres muere- dijo Miguel- vamos Esther es una tontería ¿quién querría vivir pa siempre?

-si tienes a alguien con quien vivirlo- dijo yo aunque me arrepenti enseguida ya que todos me miraban interrogantes- quiero decir si tu quieres a alguien y el también es inmortal pues bueno, no estaría tan mal, además molaría ver como va a ser esto dentro de unos siglos

-si no esta destruido ya- dijo Elisa- pero bueno por esa parte esta bien pero por demás a mi me parece cansado, además el amor no es para siempre, si eres inmortal y encima te dejan en mi opinión es una putada por que sufres pero para siempre, nunca mejor dicho

-además es una tontería nadie puede ser inmortal- no claro solo tu ex novio me dijo mi conciencia- yo que tu dejaría de leer esas cosas Esther, los vampiros no existen- noooo claro que no

-sois unos sosos

Tras esa preciosa discusión (nótese la ironía) nos fuimos de bar en bar, la verdad es que yo no bebía mucho, suficiente patosa era yo ya como para encima incrementarlo con el alcohol, que no es conocido por darte mucho equilibro. La verdad es que se me acercaron muchos chicos pero yo me negué muy cortésmente a todos, en realidad son unos babosos borrachos que se ponen cachondos hasta con un ladrillo, ya que para ellos cumplen la función principal, tiene agujeros.

Al final salimos del Camelott ya que había perdido a Miguel y claro si al menos no hacíamos el amago de buscarle a la mañana siguiente se enfadaría con nosotras, yo solo esperaba que no estaría con ninguno de sus amiguitos, ya nos habíamos encontrado con el en situaciones comprometidos y creerme no es agradable. Cuando salimos las tres ibamos dando saltitos, los justos como para que yo no me cayese, en ese momento en uno de los saltos mire hacía un lado y me quede fría en el sitio, cinco personas estaban apoyadas en la pared frente al bar, mirando hacía donde nosotras estábamos, cinco personas cada cual mas bella, una rubia despampanante al lado de un chico moreno con muchos músculos, un pequeño duendecillo dando saltos aparentemente emocionada, un chico rubio apoyado en la pared y por último, mi dios griego, el ser mas hermoso de la tierra ahí estaban parados frente a mi como si de una aparición se tratase Los Cullen, la fascinación del principio se convirtió en rabia. ¿qué hacían ellos en Salamanca? ¿por qué estaban mirándome? ¿Por que no me dejaban sufrir en paz? Al principio no supe si acercarme a ellos o ignorarlos, al final me decidí a ir .

-Bella- dijo la pequeña Alice acercándose a mi, creo que quería abrazarme pero yo la aparte

-¿qué hacéis aquí?- pregunte llena de rabia, que pretendían viniendo aquí ¿joderme mas la vida? Pues esta vez no les pienso dejar

-nosotros- me volvió a decir Alice, parecía arrepentida, aunque... ¿no estaría aquí por que había tenido otra visión acerca de algún suicidio mio? Me da que últimamente no tenido esos pensamientos...aunque bueno cuando en Etología nos dijeron que teníamos que sacar un siete para quitarnos el parcial y en un trabajo escrito si hacíamos mas de tres faltas de ortografía no nos iba contar pues si que me lo plantee ( n/a: Etología es una asignatura de psicología y lo que piensa Bella tambien lo pensé yo en su momento), pero bueno que ahí se quedo la cosa

-mira Alice ni planeo suicidarme ni nada por el estilo- dijo mirándola seriamente, ella me miro sin entender- así que ahora si no os molest5a ya os estáis largando, por que yo por mi parte estoy disfrutando y mucho de mi vida humana- ¿he dicho yo eso y sin tartamudear? Bien Bella

-Bella- me dijo Edward con la mirada llena de pena, en esos momentos quise ir donde el y abrazarlo _no Bella mal, te recuerdo que te dejo, lo recuerdas dos veces para mas datos_ me recordó mi adorada conciencia

-tu cállate, ¿sabes lo que me jode?- negó con la cabeza- que seas con una piedra por que no sabes las ganas que tengo de estamparte una patada en los huevos- en serio me sorprendo a mi misma, de aquí al oscar un paso, mire a los demás al parecer estaban en estado de shock - y vosotros y bueno a ti también- dije mirando a Edward de nuevo, que quedase claro que iba para todos- no os quiero ver nunca mas bastardos

me fui de ahí corriendo con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, los demás ni se movieron al parecer no se esperaban que esas palabras saliesen de mi boca, ¿pero que quieren? No puedo negar que todavía quiero a Edward, eso sería mentirme a mi misma había decidido que tenía que vivir lejos de el y juro que cada día me sale mejor, aunque eso no quiere decir que lo esté olvidando por que no, pero cada día me hago mas fuerte pero claro las personalidades fuertes solo se crean sobre grandes cicatrices y Edward Cullen era mi mayor cicatriz.

-¿Bella estas bien?- me dijo Elisa

-si

-Bella no mientras estas llorando

-no quiero hablar de ello

-¿quiénes eran?- me dijo Esther, ¿qué pasa aquí cuando alguien dice que no quiere hablar de algo se le ignora y punto? Pues no me da la gana

-¡he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello!, me voy a casa buscar a Miguel sin mi

me fui corriendo, aunque me tropecé una vez, todo un record, llegue a casa y cerré la puerta con llave, aunque que mas da si ellos quieren entrar les va dar lo mismo que la puerta este cerrada o no. Llegue a mi cuarto y me derrumbé, ¿por qué no me podían dejar en paz? ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? Juro que de pequeña fui una niña buena, juro que intente hacer el menos mal posible ¿por qué a mi?

Me desperté con ojos hinchados de llorar, pero al final de la noche me había propuesto una meta, si bien no podía olvidar a Edward juré que enterraría mi amor en lo mas profundo de mi alma hasta así el fin de mis días


	3. Chapter 3

**Olaaaaaa... bueno gracias por los reweis me hacen mucha ilusión...y selene tranquila que no seré huevona,aunque cuando empiece la uni pos no podré escribir mucho.**

**Bueno aclarar que yo también quiero mucho a Edward...me encanta y si a mi me hace ojitos pos...no me resistirla mucho la verdad...pero es que a veces en el libro me dan ganas de darle dos tortas por bobo...pero bueno**

CAPITULO 3: las cosas no son como parecen ser

Veinte años, veinte largos años sin saber nada de ella, desde esa noche en España ya no supe mas de ella, Alice había dejado de tener visiones de ella, mejor dicho evitaba tenerlas, por que aunque mi hermana entendía a Bella no podía negar que le dolía como la había tratado y ahora estoy aquí frente la casa de mi único amor, intentando respirar si aroma, pero nada, al parecer Bella había dejado esta casa hacía ya mucho tiempo, ¿se habría quedado en España? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había venido a visitar a su padre?

_Maldito chupasangres_

Reconocí ese grito a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo sin escucharlo, Jacob Black, me giré y allí estaba, mas mayor, al parecer había dejado de transformarse, rebuscando en su mente me di cuenta de que se había imprimado de una chica llamada Carlie, la madre de sus hijos, por eso Bella se había ido, por eso no se había quedado con el chucho

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto, maldita sea seguía siendo mas alto que yo

-a ti que mas te da chucho- le dije, la verdad es que no quería hablar con el

-¿Por qué has vuelto? Si es por Bella te puedo asegurar que no está ahí- en sus ojos se leía la tristeza, ¿pero por que? ¿Desde cuando la gente sabía bloquear tan bien la mente?

-¿tu sabes donde está?- el afirmó

-¿para que la quieres?- _¿de verdad quieres verla colmillitos?_

-si- le conteste a su pregunta mental, el se encogió de hombros- simplemente quiero verla

-tu mismo, sígueme

-¿de verdad me vas a llevar donde ella tan fácilmente?- realmente no entendía nada de nada, ¿tan fácil? Que raro

-no creo que se enfade- claro el no escucho cuando nos llamó bastardos- sube a mi coche

Me subí a su coche, nada que ver con el mío, ese más bien parecía un viejo trasto. Recorrimos todo Forks hacía las afueras ¿Bella vivía la afueras? Cada vez comprendía menos, pero cuando Jacob detuvo el coche……juro que por que estoy muerto que sino me hubiese muerto al instante

-sígueme- me dijo, a duras penas conseguí andar, no podía ser no……era imposible, caminamos un poco hasta que el se detuvo- mírala tu mismo

Y allí estaba ella o bueno mejor dicho su lápida, Bella estaba muerta, me agache como puede y vi que había muerto a la edad de 20 años, poco después de que nos viésemos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había muerto tan joven? Ella tenía que haber vivido una vida plena y feliz. Mire la lápida

_Isabella Swan _

_23-05-2007_

_a la edad de 20 años_

_tus padres y amigos jamás te olvidaran_

_serás inmortal en nuestros corazones _

-que…que…

-¿Qué esperabas?- me dijo- de verdad pensaba que te hubiese llevado hasta ella de estar viva, tú deliras

-que le paso, fue por……

-ti- el soltó una risotada llena de rencor- no, conducía su coche y un loco borracho se le cruzó, murió desangrada ¿sabes?

Mis rodillas se doblaron y caí sobre la hierva, esto no podía estar pasando mi dulce Bella no podía estar muerta

-¿duele chupasangres? Eso es para que veas lo que hiciste con ella

-ella estaba bien- dije entre sollozos sin lágrimas- ella estaba bien la última vez que la vi

-ella estuvo muerta en el momento que te fuiste, ¿Por qué no me la dejaste? Eres un mierda Edward, yo podría haberla hecho feliz, pero no el señor perfecto tenía que luchar por ella para luego abandonarla, no una vez sino dos

-tuve mis motivos- me defendí- además tu te has imprimado ¿crees que eso no le abría dolido?

-por supuesto que si, pero Bella sabía que eso no era algo que yo podía evitar y se que lo hubiera asumido, pero ¿tu? Tu lo eras todo para ella y la dejaste, le rompiste el corazón sin impórtate nada, eres la peor basura- un gruñido salió de mi interior

-¿de verdad crees que no la quería? Tú no sabes nada Jacob, yo la amaba pero no podía estar con ella

-eso me da lo mismo- grito Jacob- me da igual por que te fuiste y si tenías una razón para hacerlo, me da igual todo, tu no la viste Edward, en cuanto te fuiste se convirtió en alguien que estaba muerta por dentro, no reía no lloraba lo único que la mantenía con vida era el odio que sentía, el odio por toda tu maldita familia por haberla abandonado, tu le prometiste que no te irías pero te fuiste, la abandonaste y ahora mírala ¡mírala! Donde esta, enterrada bajo dos metros de tierra, muerta Edward muerta, y ahora vienes tu y haces una escenita sobre su tumba

-yo no quería que muriera

-pues haberla convertido- eso tampoco la hubiese salvado, nada de lo que había hecho la había salvado finalmente ella había muerto, yo ya no quería seguir viviendo

-no podía- le respondí- todo da igual ya

-si todo da igual Edward, por que ella ya no esta aquí, ya no esta para dar paseos por la playa, ya no está para tropezarse como siempre lo hacía, ya no volverá a ser la terca que era

-ya no está- le respondí yo con la poca voz que me quedaba

-no, no está y cada día espero verla aparecer, cada día espero que venga en su ruidosa camioneta pero ya no lo va ha hacer Edward, aunque me joda reconocerlo su destino era ser una de los tuyos pero tu le alejaste de el y ya jamás podré volver a oír su risa, ni verla como se sonroja

Es verdad jamás la volvería a ver, jamás volvería a verla hacer cada una de las cosas que Jacob me había dicho, ella se había ido

-las veces que estuvo a punto de morir a mi lado- dije sin saber por que

-pero cuando estabas a su lado estabas para evitarlo- me dijo sinceramente- pero cuando tu te fuiste ya nada le quedaba, ¿sabes lo que sufrió Charlie? Sabes como lo pasamos todos los de la Push, no lo sabes Edward, tu no viste a sus padres romper a llorar cuando la enterramos, todo el pueblo la lloró

-yo no sabía nada- le dije

-que mas te daba saberlo, te fuiste la abandonaste, tu solo eres un maldito error de la naturaleza- si si que lo era- jamás debiste haber existido

-todo hubiese sido mas fácil- le dije- si ninguno de nosotros hubiese existido todo sería mejor para ti, ella habría venido a Forks, se hubiese enamorado de ti, tu no serías un hombre lobo y habría tenido a tus hijos- las palabras que acababa de decir me dolían en lo mas hondo de mi ser, en ese momento desee ser un humano, desee haber conocido a Bella cuando los dos teníamos 17 años y los dos siendo mortales, habiéndonos enamorado, casándonos y teniendo hijos

-puede ser, pero ya que mas da ¿no Edward? Que mas da el podía, la realidad es esta, Bella esta muerta, por cierto antes de irse a España me dijo una cosa ¿quieres saberla?

-el que- le dije realmente intrigado, y molesto por que seguía sin poder leerle la mente, bueno en realidad lo único que me estaba dejando ver ese maldito chucho es una y otra vez la imagen de Bella tras mi marcha y juro que era algo que no me gustaba para nada

-ella me pidió que si ella moría y yo podía verte te pidiese una cosa

-¿Cuál?- entonces Jacob en vez de decírmelo recordó lo que ella le había dicho

**JACOB POV FLASH BACK**

Hacía ya dos mes que el chupasangres se había ido y ahora estábamos Bella y yo en la playa

-Bella ¿estas bien?- le dije al ver que ella estaba temblando

-si

-no me mientas

-bueno estoy todo lo bien que podía estar ¿y tu con Carlie?- me dijo esquivando el tema

-todavía es una niña

-ya…- me dijo completamente ausente- tú que decías que jamás te imprimarías

-desde ahora en adelante jamás diré nunca jamás- ella sonrió, le costaba tanto hacerlo- ¿todavía piensas en irte?

-si, creo que es lo mejor, además necesito un cambio de aires

-¿y por que te tienes que ir a España, no podías conformarte con irte con Renee?- le dije realmente enfadado, no quería que ella se fuese por nada de mundo

-me apetece conocer España y de verdad Jacob necesito irme

-lo que tu quieras- ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿te has enfadado?

-no, pero me cuesta pensar que no voy a verte, y todo por ese maldito vampiro

-no lo hago por el- dijo enfadada, pero siempre había sido mala mentirosa- simplemente quiero irme

-esta bien Bella no te enfades, simplemente me va a costar, va ser duro

-estando con Carlie lo superaras y te olvidaras de mi- me dijo con una sonrisa acariciándome la cara

-jamás te olvidare y lo sabes, ¿Quién va a olvidar a alguien tan patosa como tu? Gente como tu hay poca

-Jacob- me dijo pegándome suavemente en el hombro- eres un idiota- pero estaba sonriendo, eso era lo único importante

-Jacob quiero que me prometas una cosa- dijo otra vez sería

-lo que sea

-quiero que si alguna vez me pasa algo

-Bella- proteste yo, ella me mando callar

-no me propongo hacer nada tranquilo, quiero que si alguna vez me pasa algo y muero quiero que le digas a Edward una cosa

-¿Qué se vaya al infierno?- le dije, ella sonrió

-no, quiero que me prometas que si le ves le dirás algo de mi parte- solté un bufido- por favor- me rogó

-esta bien

-dile que quiero que viva para siempre, dile que no quiero que su vida acabe jamás, que quiero que vea todas las cosa que yo podré ser capaz de ver

**FIN FLASH BLACK**

**EDWARD POV**

Las palabras de Bella resonaban en mi mente, _vive por siempre_, yo no quería hacer eso, lo único que yo quería era morir para reunirme con ella, pero ella me lo había pedido, ella deseaba que yo continuase mi maldita existencia, le había defraudado muchas veces pero esta vez no lo haría.

Me dirigí a mi casa completamente destrozado, esta vez era mas doloroso pensar en la muerte de Bella que la primera vez por que esta vez tenía la prueba de que realmente estaba muerta. Muerta.

Cuando entre a mi casa todos me miraban buscando respuestas y me atosigaban mentalmente con preguntas

_-¿Cómo está?-_pensó mi padre

_-¿la has visto?-_ me preguntarón Emmett y Jasper

_-¿es feliz?_- fue la única pregunta que me hicieron mi madre y Alice, si era feliz, yo simplemente puede caer al suelo, mi madre se acercó a mi y me tomo mi cara con sus manos

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- me dijo preocupada

-esta muerta- toda mi familia se quedo callada, ni siquiera pensaban, estuvieron un rato en silencio

-¿pero como puede estar muerta?- me pregunto Jasper- no ha pasado tanto tiempo

-murió con 20 años a punto de cumplir los 21, casi un año después de la última vez que nos vimos

-Alice no vio nada- dijo Emmett, su mente era tan simple, la cosa era que si Alice no había visto nada es que no había pasado

-no lo vio por que no fue algo que ella decidiese, iba conduciendo y un borracho se la llevó por medio y por lo que he podido ver en la mente de Jacob se desangró muy lentamente- mi madre me estrecho mas entre sus brazos, yo lo único que quería era llorar pero no podía

-que raro- fue lo único que dijo Alice pero ni siquiera le hice caso

-Edward, se que acabamos de llegar, y se que no va a gustar pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo mi padre

-no entiendo, no quiero irme

-Alice ha visto algo, y bueno dentro de un momento- antes de que siguiese hablando su móvil comenzó a sonar- aquí esta

Mi padre se fue fuera de la sala para hablar con alguien, mientras mi madre me abraza, ella también estaba destrozada, yo mas que nadie sabía lo mucho que le había dolido volver a despedirse de Bella….mi dulce Bella

-tenemos problemas

-los Vulturi- dije yo, había leído su mente y las cosas que me decía no eran nada buenas- no comprendo- ¿Qué querían ahora de nosotros?

-si, al parecer por algún motivo tenemos problemas con ellos- dijo mi padre en alto para que todo el mundo le escuchase y no solo yo- me ha llamado Maximo Di Marco, es un conocido que tenemos, Edward y Rosalie lo conocen, no sabe mucho por ahora, pero nos ha dicho que vayamos a su casa que el nos lo explica

Maximo Di Marco, si lo recordaba, su aquelarre constaba de tres personas aunque podía haber crecido, nos fuimos con ellos poco tiempo un año cuando Rosalie se convirtió, Maximo era una persona agradable y tranquila, con un don un tanto raro, era como el de Jasper y Aro mezclados, es decir, si te tocaba podía conocer todas las emociones de tu vida y con ello todas tus debilidades luego estaba Rachel su mujer, ella era telépata, podía comunicarse con la gente a través de su mente y escuchar su respuesta, no podía leer los pensamientos y luego estaba Luca que este último era excelente luchador ya que conocía todas las técnicas de lucha que existían.

Así que, dos días después de llegar a Forks, nos teníamos que ir a Londres, sin ninguna razón clara. ¿Qué estarían tramando los Vulturi?

--

**olaaaa me ha dado mucha penita la muerte de Bella pero bueno decir que todo tiene explicacion **

**espero que os guste**

**muxos muxus**

**tisha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olaaa he vuelto, tengo que decir que a partir de ahora ya no podre subir capitulos tan rapidamente por que ya he empezado la uni y entre semana no estoy en mi casa por lo que solo tengo internet si estoy en la uni..y los ordenadores son una mierda... y bueno yo intentare escribir entre semana y subirlos el finde pero eso solo podra ser si mis compañeras de piso me dejan escribir...jejeje **

**Bueno este es un capitulo un poco de transición, yo explico tenía el principio de la historia y lo que pasa a la mitad y el final mas o menos pero claro tenía que unir las cosas que si no se queda muy corto, pero se van dando algunas pistas y creando otros interrogantes…o eso pretendo vamos….**

**Espero que os guste **

**ESME POV**

Estábamos en el avión rumbo a Londres, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde que habíamos llegado a Forks, desde el primer momento sabía que era mala idea, pero mi pobre Edward tenía tantas ganas de saber que Bella estaba bien, y cuando volvió a casa tras haber ido a verla sabía que las cosas iban muy mal, pero cuando nos había dicho que ella estaba muerta, todo se había venido abajo, sabíamos que eso pasaría pero yo jamás me lo había planteado, ya que siempre guarde en mi interior el deseo de que Bella se uniese a nuestra familia, por que así tenía que ser por que ella era la parte que le faltaba a Edward, por que Bella siempre había sido el soplo de aire fresco que nos faltaba en nuestras vidas.

Estaba mirando a mi pobre niño, mi querido Edward solo Jasper era capaz de saber realmente como se sentía pero yo a pesar de no tener ese poder podía ver claramente el dolor de Edward, yo mejor que nadie sabía como dolía perder al ser que mas amas, lo mismo me paso a mi cuando mi hijo murió, entendía por que Edward deseaba acabar con su vida, aunque le daba las gracias a Bella por haberle pedido indirectamente que no lo haría. Todavía me acuerdo cuando mis cinco hijos llegaron a casa en estado de sock tras haber visto a Bella, ninguno la reconocía, Edward repitió una y otra vez que era un monstruo y que la mujer con la que se había cruzado no era Bella, pues ella jamás los hubiese hablado así, y mi pequeña Alice, estaba dolida por el rechazo de su amiga, pero como les dije en su momento, la reacción de Bella era claramente previsible, pues Bella era una mujer que había sido herida en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Volví a mirar a Edward, estaba completamente ausente, tenía el MP4 puesto, queriendo así ahogar los pensamientos de los demás, era el único que estaba solo en el avión, Emmett y Rosalie estaban adelante mió, Emmett estaba muy triste por que había perdido a su hermana, Jasper y Alice estaban tras Edward, Alice muy triste pero intentando saber que se proponían los Vulturi, mi marido estaba preocupado por el posible problema de los Vulturi y por nuestros hijo, y yo……preocupada por mi hijo, por que lo miraba y ahora si que parecía un muerto viviente, miraba por la ventilla con la mirada perdida, seguramente echándose en cara todo el dolor que le había causado a Bella y odiándola por haberle pedido que viviese para siempre, por que algo estaba claro, si Bella le había pedido que su vida no terminase Edward jamás la terminaría.

Me acerqué a Edward y me senté en el asiento de al lado, ni siquiera me miró

-Edward- le dije acariciándole la mejilla, en ese momento me miró, había tanto dolor en sus ojos- ¿Cómo estas corazón?

-muerto

-ella no querría eso, ella lo dijo quería que vivieses para siempre

-pero no especifico como

-no le hacía falta- le agarre la cara con las manos- mi vida se que es duro, pero tienes que intentarlo todos te queremos y siempre te apoyaremos

-¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Soy un idiota

-vida mía todos cometemos errores, se que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por una buena razón

-que mas dan las razones Esme, que mas dan, todo tenía sentido mientras ella siguiese viva, pero ya no lo tiene- no pude mas y lo abracé fuerte muy fuerte, quería calmar su dolor, el respondió a mi abrazo

-este donde este, estoy segura que ella te perdona

-gracias mama

-sabes que siempre estoy ahí para ti- entonces el se levantó y miro a Alice

-¿tienes algo Alice?- en ese momento todos los demás miraron hacía Alice

-no, no veo nada claro, están ablando con alguien pero no se con quien ni para que

-¿a que se deben tus lagunas?- le preguntó Emmett

-supongo que será por que Aro me conoce y si no quiere que yo me entere no lo haré

-jamás debiste dejar que leyese todos tus pensamientos- le regañó Edward

-lo se, pero hay algo raro, si que están evitando todo lo que pueden que yo vea las cosas, pero al parecer es que no saben como exponer lo que quieren a la persona con la que van ha hablar, me van a volver loca ¡no se que quieren!- dijo tapándose las manos con la cara

-tranquila Alice, veras como los Di Marco nos explican lo que pasa- le dijo Jasper acariciándole la cintura

-veras como todo se aclara dentro de poco- le dije, pobrecita le desquiciaba tanto no poder ver lo que pasaba, en realidad la gente puede vivir perfectamente sin esos dones, pero para la gente que los tiene, no poder usarlos es como estar ciegos ante el mundo, algo así como con el dinero, si no lo tienes bueno, lo deseas pero puedes vivir, pero cuando tienes mucho dinero y lo pierdes te sientes completamente desolado

-si mama, es algo así- me dijo Edward

-señores pasajeros les anunciamos que dentro de cinco minutos aterrizaremos en Londres (n/a: normalmente dicen el aeropuerto pero es que no me se ninguno de Londres) por favor abróchense los cinturones

-ya llegamos por fin- dijo Emmett, a Emmett no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio sin moverse y Alice era igual solo que ahora estaba mas concentrada en las visiones o en las no visiones mejor dicho

-tampoco ha sido un viaje tan largo Emmett- le dijo Carlisle

-que no dice

-eres un puto impaciente Emmett- le dijo Jasper

-Jasper esa boca- no me gustaba que hablasen así, si alguien les oía pensaría que habían sido criados por una manada de lobos

**CARLISLE POV **

Cuando bajamos del avión se planteó una gran duda ¿Dónde esta la casa de los Di Marco?

-vamos no me digas que no sabes donde esta- protesto Edward, bueno al menos mientras protestaba no pensaba en Bella

-bueno, estaba preocupado y se me olvido

-bueno pues llámalo- dijo Emmett, si quieres la solución más simple escucha a Emmett

-si venga llámale Carlisle- dijo Rosalie- mientras Emmett y yo nos vamos a coger dos coches

-robar es malo- dijo Esme

-pues a mi no me apetece ir corriendo- dijo Edward, el adoraba correr, pero desde que se había alejado de Bella había dejado de hacerlo, puede que le recordase a ella quien sabe

-bueno vale- volvió a decir Esme- pero que sea un hurto no robo, es decir no quiero ninguna clase de violencia

-esta bien- dijo la pareja, yo cogí el teléfono y llame a Maximo

-¿alo? Carlisle ¿habéis llegado ya?

-si, pero tenemos un problema

-¿Cuál mi querido amigo?

-no nos has dicho donde esta tu casa- el rió al otro lado del teléfono

-mil perdones amigo se me olvidó- luego me dio la dirección de la casa, si Edward y Emmett conducían estaríamos en un pis pas- recordar que aquí se conduce por el lado contrario

-lo sabemos, Maximo ¿se sabe algo mas?

-al parecer van a por vosotros, pero todavía no estoy seguro

-¿a por nosotros? Pero si no hemos hecho nada

-no se Carlisle, no se que pasa, he hablado con Rachel y me dice que parecen nerviosos y ansiosos

-¿has dejado que vaya tu mujer?

-siempre va ella para hablar con los Vulturi, siempre es bueno llevar a alguien con la que no necesitas hablar para comunicarte

-entiendo, nos vemos dentro de unas horas

-te espero Carlisle

--

**¿Qué les pasa a los Vulturi? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Jejeje el misterio mola **

**Maximo Di Marco tiene muchas respuestas pero ya las dará**

**Muchos besos**

**Tisha ******


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD POR

**Aupi:**

**Este fin de semana no he podido actualizar por que es que cuando llegué a mi casa el viernes pues…cosas que pasan entré en Internet no se que pasó y ahora mi pobre ordenador esta en coma…….espero que pa el viernes esté arreglado y así puedo subir el siguiente capitulo, que entre semana no tengo apenas horas libres, ahora estoy llegando tarde a clase por subir este capitulo……. Que tampoco es que me importe mucho por que la clase es un petardo, el profesor es un chapas y bueno tengo dos horas seguidas así que por un cuarto de hora no pasa na….**

**Muchas gracias por los reweis me hacen mogollón de ilusión que os guste mi historia y que bueno que si alguien quiere hacer alguna sugerencia o algo yo las leo encantada.**

**Algo que quería decir y que siempre se me olvida. Este fic esta dedicado a Selene Mindthelay por que si no hubiese sido por ella jamás hubiese leído crepúsculo, y no hubiese descubierto fanfiction y jamás me hubiese atrevido a publicar nada de lo que escribo. Que este año te voy a echar mogollón de menos pero el año que viene juntas en clase. Te keruuuuuuuuuuuu jejejejeje.**

**Bueno que empiece el capítulo……. **

**EDWARD POV**

Llegamos a casa del los Di Marco al amanecer, la casa se encontraba en medio de un bosque, alejada de toda la población, era un antiguo castillo, las enredaderas tapaban la mitad de la pared frontal, en los lados había dos imponentes torreones, era uno de esos típicos castillos en los que a los humanos les encanta decir que hay fantasmas. Recorrimos en jardín frontal, el cual estaba perfectamente decorado, ni muy simple ni muy ostentoso, en la entrada había dos coches, un jaguar azul metalizado y un mercedes todo terreno negro con las lunas tintadas

-mira Rose ¿has visto que coches?- pregunto Emmett, Rose llevaba dos minutos sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía hacer a esos dos coches- igual nos dejan conducirlos

-Emmett- le dijo mi padre, mientras llamaba al timbre

Tras llamar al timbre la puerta se abrió seguido, nos abrió Maximo, estaba tal cual yo lo recordaba. Maximo era un hombre alto y fuerte, tenía el pelo negro y se notaba que en el pasado había tenido la piel mas oscura de lo que la tenía ahora, al parecer había sido trasformado con 30 años mas o menos, ya que su aspecto era claramente mas maduro que del resto.

-Carlisle- le saludo dándole un fuerte apretón de manos- noto tu ansiedad querido amigo por favor pasar

-gracias Maximo

Carlisle presentó al resto de la familia, a la que Maximo no conocía y luego entramos a la casa, y como era de imaginar la casa era muchísimo mas grande por dentro que por fuera, nos llevó hasta su despacho y nos invito a sentarnos

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- preguntó Carlisle- ¿Rachel te ha dicho algo más?

_Edward ¿puedes ver que pasa?_- preguntó mi padre, yo negué, su mente estaba completamente despejada no se veía nada

-no, Rachel no me ha llamado ni nada, bueno saber que a esa distancia no puede usar su don

-¿Qué está con Luca?-preguntó mi padre, y a mi particularmente me estaba poniendo nervioso la avalancha de preguntas que me hacían y se hacían mis hermanos

-no- dijo tajantemente, como si ese tema particularmente le molestase- Luca está aquí

En ese momento entraron dos chicos, uno muy musculoso y alto, tenía el pelo castaño y el otro era algo mas pequeño que el y menos musculoso, aunque eso no quería decir que no fuese fuerte y tenía el pelo negro por encima de los hombros, los dos tenían al igual que Maximo y nosotros los ojos dorados, a este último lo reconocí como Luca

-familia Cullen, os presento a mis hijos Luca y Ethan, a Luca ya lo conocéis, Ethan se unió a nosotros poco después de que vosotros nos visitaseis, bueno que decir esta casa era suya

-hola- saludaron los dos vampiros, aunque pude sentir la mirada de odio de Ethan ¿a que venía eso?

-Max, tenemos noticias- dijo Luca- Rachel ha llamado y que todavía no han hablado con ellos, pero al parecer han podido oír por ahí que los Vulturi van a por los Cullen

-¿pero por que?- dijo Esme- nosotros no hemos hecho nada

-ignoramos el motivo por el que os persiguen- dijo Maximo- realmente lo ignoro, es mas yo conocí a Carlisle cuando estaba con los Vulturi, ellos siempre lo han apreciado no se que ha podido pasar

_Es tu culpa Edward_- la voz de Emmett resonó en mi cabeza-_ si hubieses transformado a Bella nada de esto hubiese pasado, y no me refiero solo a que los Vulturi nos persigan _

-cállate- le grité a mi hermano, ¿como se atrevía?, ¿como era capaz de decirme algo así?, si el supiera….. además suficientemente mal me siento yo ya sin que nadie me diga nada

-Edward- dijo Carlisle- luego miró a Maximo- disculpa a mi hijo, pero a veces contesta a lo que escucha sin percatarse que los demás no sabemos a que viene.

-no pasa nada, lo entiendo- luego miró a sus hijos- ¿nada mas?

-no, aunque si que nos han dicho que puede ser por sus poderes- dijo Ethan

-no entiendo, el poder de Edward es semejante al de Aro, no se por que moverían cielo y tierra para tenerlo- yo no comprendí esa frase, ¿no se supone que nos quiere muertos?- ¿o hay mas poderes?

-si- dije- Alice tiene el don de la clarividencia y Jasper puede controlar y manipular las emociones, algo parecido a tu don

-esos son poderes muy atractivos es cierto

-pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no intentan lo mismo con vosotros?- le dije- Ethan tiene el poder de paralizar a quien desee y bueno los poderes que tenéis Rachel y tu son muy atractivos

-por que los Vulturi piensan que estamos con ellos- dijo Luca- por eso no nos temen, pero a vosotros si

-entiendo- dijo Carlisle- pero ¿Cómo no se han enterado de que vosotros estáis en su contra?

Es cierto, como no se habían dado cuenta de eso, en lo poco que me habían dejado entrar en su mente había visto la confianza de que les tenían, sin saber que ellos se oponían radicalmente a ellos ¿Cómo demonios lo hacían?, tenían algo que escondían, algo que les hacía poderosos ¿pero que era?

-tenemos nuestros métodos- dijo Maximo- además si yo voy a hablar con ellos Aro no e atrevería no se atrevería a tocarme ya que de la misma manera que el puede ver todo lo que pienso yo puedo ver todo lo que siente, en ambos caso es perjudicial para los dos.

-es comprensible- dijo Carlisle

-bueno, como parece que os tendréis que quedar aquí unos días al menos

-¿se quedan?- dijo Ethan, claramente en desacuerdo con la propuesta de Maximo

-Ethan

-vale lo siento-_no deberían quedarse……esto se pondrá feo_ pensó el vampiro, yo le mire, por norma general podía disimular bastante bien cuando estaba escuchando, pero su comentario era tan raro, ¿Qué les pasaba? Por que lo que tenía claro es que algo estaba pasando

-os acompañaremos a vuestros cuartos, para que os cambiéis por que el viaje ha tenido que ser largo, a la noche podéis salir a cazar, en estas zonas hay mucha caza

-¿osos?- preguntó Emmett esperanzado

-lo siento- dijo Luca- en esta zona no hay osos- se oyó un mierda bastante alto de Emmett- pero hay muchos animales, tranquilos

Nos acompañaron a las habitaciones, como ya había dicho la casa era mucho mas grande por fuera que por dentro, se había quedado afincada en el estilo medieval aunque se veía que todo estaba muy bien cuidado, en los pasillos había armaduras y cuadros muy antiguos y seguramente de gran valor, Esme estaba entusiasmada con la casa. Mi habitación era muy grande aunque desgraciadamente no daba a ninguna de las grandes terrazas que había visto en la fachada del patio anterior. Entrar en la habitación era como volver al pasado, tenía una gran cama de dorsel, al lado de la ventana tenía un sofá, un mini cadena y una tele de plasma que desentonaba bastante con el resto de la habitación, y todas las cortinas y edredones eran de color rojo sangre, _muy apropiado para un vampiro_ pensé.

Medía hora después ya había oscurecido y habíamos quedado en el salón para salir todos a cazar, ya que al no conocer los terrenos siempre era mejor que fuésemos todos juntos. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos me detuve en una puerta que no estaba muy lejos de mi cuarto, algo me atraía de dentro de la habitación, un olor, no oía a nadie así que tenía que estar vacía, pero por algún motivo algo me estaba obligando a entrar, ese olor, era un olor que jamás había olido pero a pesar de eso me resultaba familiar, no era como el olor letalmente atrayente de Bella, este olor era simplemente atrayente e hipnotizante, no me podía alejar quería ver que había tras esa puerta que había allí que me obligaba a ir, rocé suavemente la puerta con los dedos, una parte de mi no quería entrar pues estaba en una casa que no era la mía y no tenía derecho, pero otra parte me gritaba que entrase y que viese que se escondía, como si al entrar todo estaría bien. Posé mis manos en la manilla y me dispuse a entrar pero fue en ese momento cuando todo mi cuerpo se paralizo, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera podía respirar aunque no lo necesitase

-me parece que ese no es tu cuarto- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, Ethan usando su poder para paralizarme- ¿no te han enseñado a que en casa ajena no se cotillea?

Yo no contesté no podía mover los labios, de repente ya pude respirar y me pude mover, me gire para mirarle, sus ojos eran fríos y su cara era de asco ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

-¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-nada que te importe, solo es un cuarto

-¿y por que si solo es un cuarto no puedo entrar sin mas?

-por que no, esta es mi casa y no quiero que entres

-sabes, parece como si escondieses algo

-no escondo nada- oh claro que escondía algo, si algo tenía claro en todo este caos es que algo escondía y que en es cuarto había algo

-no lo parece, reacuerda que puedo leer la mente y por mucho que tu toda tu familia os dediquéis a traducir textos antiguos no todo se puede ocultar

-piensa lo que quieras Cullen, os estamos ayudando cuando lo mas fácil sería no hacerlo

-¿pasa algo chicos?- dijo la cantarina voz de Alice

-no- dijimos los dos a la vez

-vuestra familia os está esperando en el salón, por favor no les hagáis esperar-dijo Ethan, yo mire a Alice

-_luego va a ir a ese cuarto, no se que hay solo se que no hay nadie dentro solo ha decido echarle un vistazo, lo único que he visto es un sofá negro_- me dijo Alice, yo simplemente asentí-_ ni se te ocurra entrar, te he visto Edward y eso les molestaría mucho y los necesitamos_- volví ha asentir esta vez de mala gana

Cuando llegamos al salón nos dimos cuenta de que éramos los últimos como había dicho Ethan

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Carlisle

-si- asentimos todos, Maximo se acercó a nosotros

-por favor no as alejéis mucho, siendo la primera vez que cazáis por esta zona es mejor no irse muy lejos de la casa y sobre todo mientras no sepamos que quieren los Vulturi

-ellos no van a venir, siguen en Italia- dijo Alice

-es mejor asegurar- volvió a decir Maximo- tu padre me a explicado tu don y aunque es verdaderamente increíble puede tener fallos y no queremos que nada malo os pase

Salimos al jardín trasero el cual parecía no tener fin ya que estaba rodeado por bosques, mire hacía atrás, hacía donde se situaba el misterioso cuarto, y pude ver que era uno de los que tenía terraza, miles de preguntas llenaron mi mente, ¿Qué se escondía en esas cuatro paredes? ¿Qué era ese olor, tan conocido y desconocido a la vez? ¿Qué escondían los Di Marco? y ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo los Vulturi venían a por nosotros?

--

**Espero que os haya gustado y este fin de semana espero poder subir el siguiente aunque a saber……**

**Muchos besos**

**Tisha **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aupi:**

**Bueno aquí mi siguiente capítulo, gracias a dios me han arreglado el ordenador, por que si tengo que depender mucho tiempo de los ordenadores de la uni me muero…..**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reweis me hacen mucha ilusión**

**Bueno que os dejo con el cápitulo**

EDWARD POV

Tras cazar estábamos todos mas tranquilos, o al menos en apariencia, ya que en realidad todos estábamos muy inquietos, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando muy rápido y yo particularmente no le veía mucho sentido, no comprendía esa obsesión que habían cogido ahora con nosotros y tampoco comprendía por que los Di Marco sabían tanto, vale si es verdad que ellos se hacían pasar por sus aliados pero, la verdad es que no tenía sentido que ellos confiasen tan ciegamente en ellos, ya que ellos ni siquiera vivían en Italia, no estaban cerca de ellos, ¿Cómo los Vulturi no se habían dado cuenta de su traición? Tampoco llegaba a comprender por que no era Maximo el que había ido con su mujer, por que como el había dicho Aro no era capaz de tocarle, que por cierto tampoco sabíamos con quien estaba Rachel, es que en realidad no sabíamos nada, solo lo básico, que los Vulturi venían a por nosotros.

-Carlisle ¿podemos hablar antes de ir a la casa?- dijo Jasper, yo sabía que Jasper estaba especialmente nervioso ya que estaba sintiendo todo lo que estábamos sintiendo nosotros

-claro Jasper ¿Qué pasa?

-¿QUE, QUE PASA?- gritó Alice, la pobre estaba un poco desquiciada por no poder ver nada- vamos Carlisle, aquí esta pasando algo, ya no es que no pueda ver nada de los Vulturi pero es que además los Di Marco no han tomado ninguna decisión desde que hemos llegado, Carlisle, ellos sabían como era mi don antes de que yo llegase aquí.

-no creo, los Di Marco son buena gente

-no te lo niego- le dije- pero Alice tiene razón, algo esta pasando, a mi no me dejan ver nada de su mente, algo están escondiendo y no lo puedes negar, las pruebas están ahí, yo no puedo leerles la mente, Alice no puede ver su futuro

-y están tensos Carlisle- dijo Jasper- lo noto, yo estoy con ellos, no creo que nos quieran hacer daño, por que no siento maldad pero no puedo decir que nos estén contando toda la verdad

-además ese tal Ethan nos mira mal- dijo Emmett- Luca se controla pero Ethan no quiere que estemos aquí

-eso escuche yo- le dije- el dijo que no deberíamos quedarnos por que si lo hacíamos las cosas se pondrían feas

-¿Qué cosas?- me pregunto Rosalie

-no lo se- y eso era lo que mas me intrigaba, ¿Qué cosas se pondrían feas si nosotros no quedábamos?, tanto misterio estaba desquiciando mis nervios, normalmente yo era persona que al conocer los pensamientos de los demás las cosas no me sorprendían, solo con Bella supe lo que era estar ciego ante el mundo, Bella……si ahora ella estaría a mi lado me estaría abrazando, y me diría que teníamos que dar un boto de confianza a los Di Marco……si ella estaría a mi lado dejaría de sentir esta opresión en mi pecho que me acompañaba desde el día que le dije adiós y que desgraciadamente me acompañaría por toda la eternidad

-¿Edward?- dijo dulcemente Esme, yo la mire saliendo de mis ensoñaciones- ¿crees que nos quieres hacer daño?

-no lo se mama, no puedo ver nada, solo cosas sueltas y sin sentido que no pueden tapar, Jasper, tu eres el que mas claro puede ver las cosas, por que ante tu poder no pueden hacer nada

-no se Edward, como he dicho antes no creo que nos quieran hacer daño, pero están nerviosos, por ejemplo Ethan esta esperando que pase algo y todo estalle

-¿pero el que?- dijo Emmett moviendo rápidamente los brazos

-no lo se, a pesar de tener mi poder que no pueden bloquear, si Edward y Alice están ciegos yo solo puedo hacer conjeturas, por que Emmett las emociones no son algo que te dicen las cosas tan claras como los pensamientos, tu puedes estar nervioso y que no sea por ningún motivo en especial, o que vaya a pasar algo muy gordo, pero como a ti te da igual lo que pase en tus emociones no se va a reflejar eso gordo. Lo que quiero decir es que yo lo único que puedo hacer son conjeturas y nada mas

-es decir que sabemos que algo pasa, pero no sabes que, es decir que tenemos que esperar a que las cosas pasen como la gente normal- dijo Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos miramos

-exacto- respondimos los dos

-eso es un mierda- dijo Emmett

-yo quiero darles un boto de confianza- dijo Carlisle- yo se que ellos odian a los Vulturi así que no harían nada a su favor aunque muchas veces lo aparenten, Maximo es un buen hombre

-Carlisle- le dije

-no Edward, como tu has dicho no podemos estar seguros de nada así que haremos las cosa de la forma normal, esperaremos.

-ni siquiera tu puedes negar que algo pasa- dijo Alice- tenemos visita

Todos nos giramos hacía donde Alice miraba, pero yo no puede ver nada, un minuto después de los árboles salió Luca, tenía su rostro lleno de preocupación, había perdido su gracia al andar, ahora el que siempre había demostrado una calma inhumana esta hecho un manojo de nervios

_-esta sumamente preocupado, algo está a punto de pasar-_me dijo Jasper

_-esa tal Rachel viene_- me dijo Alice

-Rachel ha entrado en Inglaterra así que ya podemos contactar con ella, tenéis que venir hay algo muy importante que tenemos que deciros

-ahora vamos Luca- dijo Carlisle- te pido un momento para hablar unas cosas con mi familia

-por supuesto, pero no tardéis, realmente es muy importante- tras decir esto se fue

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- le dijo Esme

-vamos a ver, Rachel ya ha llegado a Inglaterra eso quiere decir que al menos Maximo ya sabe todo lo que ha pasado con los Vulturi, yo confió en ellos pero si que se que algo esta pasando pues no soy idiota, lo que quiero es que, Edward estate atento a cada uno de sus pensamientos por si no nos dicen todo lo que pasa, Alice, quiero que tu vista esté fija en los Vulturi y Jasper atento a sus emociones, ¿conformes?

-si- dijimos los tres unísono

-pues entonces vamos a ver que coño pasa- dijo Emmett y tras esto todos salimos corriendo hacia la casa

Cuando llegamos al castillo los tres Di Marco nos estaban esperando, los tres estaban muy serios, Maximo estaba sentado en su escritorio y Luca y Ethan estaban cada uno a un lado.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Maximo_ ¿Por qué han tenido que pedir eso?_ Pensó Maximo _ni podrá hacerlo ni quiere_ tras esto me miró y comenzó otra vez a pensar otras cosas, por mi parte yo cada vez estaba mas confuso, o nos decían ya que pasaba o a mi me iba dar un ataque de nervios

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Carlisle

-he estado hablando con Rachel, y las cosas se han puesto muy feas

-los Vulturi nos quieren muertos- dijo Alice- están decididos a ello, nos quieren fuera de este mundo ya

-¿eso es cierto?- le preguntó Esme a Maximo

-si, dejad que os explique. Los Vulturi han llegado al límite, el ansia de poder los está corrompiendo hasta límites insospechados, y se han vuelto un poco esquizofrénicos

-no entiendo- dijo Emmett

-lo que Maximo quiere decir es que ven la amenaza en cualquier parte- dijo Ethan

-¿y nosotros somos la amenaza?- dije

-vosotros sois una posible amenaza muy grande, no solo por vuestros poderes, sino que además sois una familia muy grande, que conoce a mucha gente y que os une un amor que los Vulturi desconocen

-pero si vosotros sois igual que nosotros- dijo Emmett

-cierto, pero como ya os dije ellos piensan que estamos a su lado

-sabes aquí esta pasando algo que no nos queréis decir- dije ganándome una mirada de desaprobación de mi padre y de apoyo por parte de mis hermanos- sino ¿de que os tendrían tanta confianza?

-son muchos años a su lado Edward, yo pase muchísimos años con ellos

-¿y nunca sospecharon nada?- dijo Rosalie

-como ya os dije Aro no se atreve a tocarme y los demás igual, no les interesaba que yo supiera sus sentimientos mas ocultos

-pero aún así…- comencé a decir pero no me dejaron _cállate Edward por favor y deja que se expliquen_ me gritó mi padre

-mira Edward, si piensas que nosotros realmente estamos a favor de los Vulturi te equivocas, mira yo jamás acepte como imponían sus ordenes, a pesar de que la le de no mostrar que somos vampiros yo la acepto y me parece lógica, pero no sus métodos

-si de verdad pensáis que estamos con ellos, dejar que os diga que no hay nada en este mundo para que yo apoye a los Vulturi, pues ellos mataron a mi familia humana- dijo Luca

-y ellos mataron a mi compañera, ella era humana- yo me congelé en ese mismo momento- yo no puede mas y la convertí, pero no puede controlarla cuando era neófito y ellos la quitaron del medio- dijo Ethan, yo le miré con compasión por que lo comprendía mejor que nadie, aunque yo nunca tuve el valor de convertir a Bella, el al menos lo intentó

_-no te compadezcas de mi Cullen, compadécete de ti mismo_- me dijo Ethan devolviendo a su rostro esa mascará de frialdad

-pero sigo sin entender nada- dijo Jasper- no se supone que lo que ellos quieren son nuestros poderes.

Fue en ese momento cuando los tres Di Marco se miraron, al parecer ahí estaba el kit de la cuestión, yo mire a mi familia rebusqué en sus mentes pero no vi nada, solo las mismas dudas que yo tenía o incluso mas, por que no entendíamos como pretendían los Vulturi tener nuestros poderes y matarnos a la vez, eso era algo muy raro. Por que nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que los Vulturi nos querían sobre todo a Alice, querían tenerlo todo, el pasado, el presente y el futuro. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas? Con lo fácil que era mi vida antes cuando Bella estaba conmigo, vale realmente no era una vida fácil pero si mas feliz, por que a mi no me importaba que todos los vampiros del mundo me siguiesen si Bella estaba a mi lado, pero no lo estaba y jamás lo estaría

_-Edward ¿puedes ver algo?_- me preguntó mi padre yo negué-_ ¿y Alice?_

Me fijé en la mente de Alice y no se veía gran cosa, Rachel estaba a punto de llegar con alguien mas, las Vulturi no iban a atacar por ahora, le habían dejado a alguien ese trabajo, pero ese alguien tenía un margen de tiempo. Mire a mi padre y le negué con la cabeza, Alice no estaba viendo nada que nos aclarase las cosas. Luego miré a Jasper y el me miró

_-siguen nerviosos Edward, pero no por nosotros, Ethan esta preocupado por algo que va a pasar dentro de poco, está ansioso. Maximo necesita que venga su mujer para tranquilizarse está preocupado por ella y por nosotros y Luca bueno Luca está muy inquieto _

_-¿Edward se puede saber que mierda pasa?- _me gritó Emmett-_ me están poniendo de los nervios_- yo me encogí de hombros pues no sabía nada y Emmett bufó

-y ellos quieren vuestros poderes- le respondió Maximo a Jasper

-¿y nos quieren muertos?- dijo Emmett- no entiendo, si quieren los poderes de mis hermanos, ¿Por qué quieren matarlos?

-si os quieren muertos, al parecer a todos menos a Carlisle y Esme, ya que todavía te tienen aprecio

-oh- dijo Carlisle- que alguien me recuerde darle las gracias

-son muy considerados si- dijo Ethan- ya sabes los Vulturi son considerados por lo simpáticos y considerados que son

Puede ver como la cara de Ethan se volvía triste y su mente se llenó de odio hacía los Vulturi, pero en su mente no solo estaba la imagen de su compañera, que realmente era una chica muy guapa con el pelo rojo y corto llamada Melody pero tras ver la imagen de Melody apareció otra persona y un accidente de coche, no pude ver en quien pensaba por que en el momento que comenzó a pensar en ella me miró y bloqueó su mente pensado en la traducción al chico del libro Cumbres Borrascosas. Yo le miré ¿no podía traducir otro libro que fuese ese? Ese era uno los libros favoritos de Bella, Ethan me miró y sonrió, como si supiese lo que me hacía sentir ese libro, no por su contenido, sino por que todavía recordaba las veces que había visto a Bella leerlo, Ethan me seguía sonriendo, pero el no podía saber lo que ese libro significaba para mi, estaría sonriendo por cualquier otra cosa.

-bueno alguien me va a explicar como se supone que van a conseguir nuestros poderes- dijo Alice

-quizá lo que pretenden es matarnos a Emmett y a mi y que vosotros os vayáis con ellos- dijo Rosalie, Emmett se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-sabes que yo te protegeré- le dijo Emmett suavemente

-no Rosalie, no es eso lo que pretenden- dijo Maximo- lo que quieren es mataros a los cinco

-pero como nos van a matar y quedarse con nuestros poderes- dije yo, ¿me lo parecía a mi o ese era el tema que estaban intentando evitar?

-hay un modo de hacerlo- dijo Maximo, yo le mire sin comprender

-¿Cómo?

-hay un vampiro que tiene el poder de robar los poderes de los demás en el momento de su muerte

-¿perdón?- le dijo Carlisle- no logro entender ese poder

-bien os explico, hay un vampiro que tiene el poder de……. Mira por ejemplo, yo soy ese vampiro, mato a Ethan, si soy yo el que le mato que quedo con su poder, no se por que se da, pero la cosa es que hay un vampiro que puede robaros vuestro poder

-¿pero solo es cuando mata?- pregunté y sin darme cuenta todo se quedó en silenció, no podía escuchar ningún pensamiento, mis hermanos me miraban, sabía que me estaban preguntando cosas pero no lograba escucharles

-si, solo cuando mata- dijo Luca, lo miré y nada no podía escuchar ninguno de sus pensamientos- y verdaderamente es bueno en la lucha- ahora su voz sonaba con orgullo, ¿pero por que? Y ¿Por qué no podía escuchar ningún pensamiento?

-¿y que clase de vampiro tiene ese poder?- dijo Rosalie, nadie le respondió

Y entonces fue cuando llegó, ese olor, el mismo olor que salía de la habitación, ahora estaba mas cerca que nunca, mas real, mas vivo, yo seguía sin escuchar ningún pensamiento que no fuese mío pero me daba igual, todo me daba igual si podía seguir oliendo ese aroma, cada vez era mas fuerte y mas hipnotizante. Un movimiento repentino de Alice hizo que la mirase, se había tapado las manos, algo había visto, pero a mi no me interesaba, no me interesaba nada mas que saber a quien le pertenecía ese olor, por que sabía que a alguien le pertenecía.

-¿Quién?- volvió a gritar Rosalie, mientras el olor se hacía mas fuerte y Alice no paraba de sonreír ¿Qué había visto Alice que la había puesto tan feliz?- ¡¿QUIEN, JODER QUIEN TIENE ESE PODER?!- el aroma era ahora todavía mas fuerte

-yo

**--**

**Jijijijijij……….espero que os haya gustado espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto….. y ahí se sabrá de quien es ese YO jejejeje**

**Muchos besos**

**Tisha **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aupi:**

**He vuelto antes de lo normal, pero bueno es que mi compañera de cuarto está hablando mas de la cuenta en sueños y no me deja dormir……es que la muy cabrona se descojona mientras sueña y claro……una tiene el sueño profundo pero no tanto y además como en clase me estaba aburriendo pos me he salido y he dicho voy a los ordenadors y subo el capitulo (suerte que me he traido en pen) **

**A los reweis yo lo siento pero que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir…..y con lo poco que puedo estar en los ordenadores……por que es que en mi casa me tengo que pelear con mi madre por el ordenador, en la uni tengo poco tiempo entre clase y clase y cuando estoy en mi casa siempre me llama alguien o llamo yo…pues no tengo tiempo para responderlos, lo siento de verdad.**

**Bueno no me enrollo y os dejo el capitulo **

**EDWARD POV**

-yo- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas

Yo me gire lentamente, esa voz, era la voz mas dulce que había oído en la vida y estaba acompañada de ese dulce olor, cuando me gire completamente me quedé helado, nada de mi larga vida me podía haber preparado para lo que tenía delante, allí estaba el ángel mas maravilloso del mundo, vestía botas altas negras de tacón, con unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo que iban por dentro de las botas, arriba llevaba una camiseta negra con una chupa de cuero también negra que combinaba perfectamente con su piel nívea y cuando me fije en su rostro…… ese rostro no tenía palabras para describirlo, sus ojos dorados tan expresivos, su pelo castaño……

-Bella……- fue lo único que pude decir, por que era ella la que estaba frente a mi, por que ese olor ahora se me hacía familiar, por esa voz que siempre fue tan mágica para mis oídos, por que nadie que no fuese ella podía hacer que mi muerto corazón latiese de nuevo, por que nada me importaba ya, pues sabía que ella estaba viva, no me importaba que había pasado ni por que, lo único que importaba es que la persona mas importante en mi vida estaba frente a mi

-hola- fue único que dijo, ni siquiera me había mirado, estaba mirando a mis hermanos, muy a mi pesar los miré todos y cada uno de ellos estaba con la boca abierta menos Alice que saltaba en la silla de felicidad, hacía veinte años que no la veía tan feliz, Rosalie fue la primera en recuperarse

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo levantándose de la silla- hemos llorado tu muerte y ¿ahora estas viva? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos buscaste?

-¿tu querías que yo te buscase? ¿Rosalie la perfecta lloró mi muerte?- su voz era irónica y fría, en veinte años había cambiado mucho, entonces fue cuando me miró, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y durante un momento sus tan expresivos ojos no pudieron ocultar la tristeza que habitaba en su muerto corazón pero solo fue un momento por que luego me miraron fríamente- yo no os debía nada

-¿a ti te han enviado para matarnos?- dijo Jasper- ¿Por qué?

-por que yo tengo el poder que Maximo os ha dicho, por que si yo os mato me puedo quedar con vuestros poderes

-¿y eso es lo que quieres no? Destruir nuestra familia- volvió a gritar Rosalie, yo no dije nada, no podía, seguía hipnotizado por el dulce ángel que estaba frente a mi- ya tienes lo que querías ya eres vampiro ahora nosotros sobramos

-cállate- gritó mi Bella- jamás lo entendiste ¿verdad? Yo no quería ser vampiro, a mi me daba igual como vivir mi vida siempre que la viviese con el- en la segunda vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron volví a ver la pena y el dolor que solo yo había causado, por ser un idiota la había perdido por tantos años- yo sabía que siendo humana estar con Edward era imposible- parecía que hacía años sin pronunciar mi nombre, volvía a mirar a mis hermanos y mis padres, al parecer solo Rosalie había salido del sock pues los demás la seguían mirando con boca abierta, mientras los Di Marco ahora con Rachel se movían inquietos, eso era lo que Ethan temía el momento que Bella nos viese, el era el mas inquieto Rachel estaba a su lado agarrándole la mano, ni siquiera me había fijado en ella, seguía igual que la primera vez que la vi, su vida se había parado a los veintidós años, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, y tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los de un felino- pero eso era lo que no entendías- volvió a gritar Bella- que yo no quería esta vida si no era a su lado

Bella parecía a punto de atacar, yo intente frenarla pero Ethan se me adelanto y se puso tras de ella tapándole la boca y calmándola, sentí que todo mi cuerpo ardía ya que estaba en medio de un verdadero ataque de celos y sin poder evitarlo me levante y comencé a gruñir

**BELLA POV**

Allí estaba yo tras veinte años sin verle ahora estábamos frente a frente y ahora podía ver como mi pobre memoria humana no la hacía justicia, por que el era sin lugar a dudas el ser mas hermoso del mundo, ahí estaba frente a mi tan perfecto, estaba enfadada por las palabras de Rosalie por que me dolía que jamás hubiese entendido que yo no quería ser vampiro sino que lo único que yo quería era estar con el, a su lado por todo la eternidad.

-Bella- me dijo Edward, me había hecho gracia la forma en que se me había quedado mirando como si fuese una aparición, aunque bueno realmente yo era una aparición, una aparición que al parecer le había hecho que se bloquease y solo pudiese decir mi nombre y gruñir pero ¿tanto le dolía verme con vida que se tenía que poner a gruñir? La ira me envolvió y me entraron ganas de saltarle al cuello

-si haces eso mañana te arrepentirás- me dijo Ethan que seguía tapándome a boca

-Bella- me dijo Esme que se había acercado a mi- cariño, no saber cuanto me alegra que estés bien- me dijo y luego me abrazó, fue como si mi madre me volviese ha abrazar, estoy segura que si pudiese llorar ahora estaría llorando como un niña pequeña, por que por mas que lo había intentado no podía odiar a Esme

-Bella- me dijo Alice que también se había acercado mientras Emmett obligaba a Edward a sentarse- sabía que estabas viva, lo vi, te vi con vida

-Alice……- cuando fui a decir algo Edward con lo ojos negros de rabia se levantó

-tu sabías que estaba con vida y no dijiste nada, ¿Por qué Alice?- su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y sus ojos estaban negros, a pesar de eso seguía tan guapo como siempre

-no lo sabía seguro, podía estar equivocada

Maximo se levantó y me miró acusadoramente, en realidad yo tenía que decir lo que pasaba con los Vulturi, los Cullen necesitaban saber lo que pasaba y que nos habían dicho

-Bella, quieres contarnos que pasa

-claro Maximo- dije apartando la mirada de Alice, todavía no estaba segura si estaba preparada para perdonarla

-¿tu nos vas a matar?- dijo Emmett de repente

-ese es el plan, que yo os mate y así me quede con vuestros poderes

-¿y nos vas a matar?- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos que hacía que olvidase todo mal que me había causado

-no, ellos piensan que si, pero a mi particularmente no me apetece mataros- el me sonrió por primera vez y yo no puede mas que devolverle la sonrisa como buena idiota que era

-¿y que planeas hacer?- me dijo Carlisle, el también me sonreía

-les he pedido tiempo, tengo seis meses para mataros, argumentando que me quería vengar de vosotros y bueno se lo ha creído

-Bella sonó muy convincente- dijo Rachel- además como sabes Aro no puede negarle nada

-lo se- dijo Maximo, entonces miró a los Cullen- los Vulturi os han declarado la guerra y yo y mi familia os queremos apoyar

-yo no quiero luchar- dijo Carlisle

-lamentablemente no os queda otra opción- dijo Luca, el se llevaría muy bien con Jasper, los dos sabían mucho de guerras- hace tiempo que la comunidad vampirica está en una calma muy tensa, el poder de los Vulturi se tambalea y ellos lo saben, si consiguen mataros como una de las familias mas grandes que existen seréis un duro golpe para todos lo que les oponen resistencia

-es decir que somos cabezas de turco ¿no?- dijo Jasper

-exacto- dijo Luca- además con vuestra muerte también demuestra la lealtad que les pueda tener Bella

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bella en todo esto?- dijo Edward claramente enfadado

-Aro la quiere como esposa- dijo Ethan, Edward se levantó de golpe ¿en serió le importaba lo que me pasase? No entendía nada

-Edward siéntate- le dijo Carlisle autoritariamente, el al principio pareció reacio pero al final accedió- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ethan?- dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hija

-pues eso, con el poder que tiene Bella, Aro ansía que sea su esposa

-¿y tu has accedido?-me dijo Esme llena de pena

-no- le dije seriamente, si hombre iba acceder yo a casarme con Aro

-pero le pedimos que le diese esperanzas para así poder estar mas cerca de ellos- dijo Rachel- por ahora el acepta que Bella quiera estar con nosotros, no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara

-así que estas engañando el viejo para que creo que tiene esperanzas contigo- dijo Emmett riendo- vaya Bella has aprendido a fingir

-he tenido que hacerlo- dije yo tajantemente, si un hubiese aprendido a fingir ahora estaría saltando a los brazos de Edward

-es decir que tenemos seis meses antes de que ataquen- dijo Maximo- bien yo propongo que os quedéis aquí mientras planeamos que hacer- ¡¿Qué?! ¿iba a tener que compartir seis meses las casa con Edward? Maximo se había vuelto loco- también estaría bien que os apuntaseis al colegio que van mis hijos- ¿además tenerlo en clase? Esto iba ser muy duro

-creo que es buena idea- dijo Carlisle, todos le miramos mal

-entonces todo de acuerdo- dije fingiendo calma- si me disculpáis me gustaría irme a mi cuarto

Antes de que me fuese puede ver como Edward se levantaba y se dirigía hacía mi, cuando salí del cuarto puede oír a Ethan

-¿Dónde te crees que vas Cullen?

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Dónde te crees que vas Cullen?- me dijo Ethan amenazadoramente, yo lo único que quería era ir con Bella, hablarle, pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado, quería saber como había sido estos años, en resumen saber todo acerca de ella, quería volver a oír su risa, volver a sentir su mirada llena de amor, sabía que eso era difícil que sucediese pero lo deseaba con toda mi alma

-quiero hablar con Bella

-pero ella no quiere hablar contigo- me dijo seriamente, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿no sería……? Como la trataba, como la protegía, el no podía ser…..el era su pareja, Bella había encontrado a otro, me dolía pensar eso, pero en parte me lo esperaba, ¿Cómo podía creer que alguien tan maravilloso como Bella estuviese sola? Era un estúpido

-me da igual lo que digas, quiero hablar con ella- en realidad me daba igual que significase Bella para el, yo lo único que quería es hablar con ella

-no- dijo comenzando a gruñir y yo no me quedé atrás y le imité, hasta que tanto Emmett como Rachel nos separaron

-ya basta- dijo Rachel- Ethan no te comportes como un niño, se Bella no quiere hablar con el tiene que ser ella la que lo decido no tu

-ella ya ha decidido- esas palabras me dolieron y Emmett ahora ayudado por Jasper me tuvieron que agarrar más fuerte

-eso tu no lo sabes Ethan tienes que dejar que Bella tome sus propias decisiones no es una niña

-pero el…… el no tiene derecho hablar con ella, después de lo que le hizo

-tu no sabes nada así que cállate- le dije yo, mientras mis hermanos me sostenían a duras penas

-ya basta- gritaron Maximo y Carlisle

-dejar de pelearon por una buena vez parecéis niños- dijo Esme

-no quiero peleas en mi casa Ethan

-el ha empezado

-me da lo mismo quien haya empezado- volvió a decir Maximo- Rachel tiene razón si Bella quiere hablar con el puede hacerlo

-lo que tu digas- dijo librándose de Rachel- me voy a cazar- tras decir esto se giro y me miró- si sufre te mato

Cuando Ethan se fue todos me miraron acusadoramente, incluso Esme desaprobaba mi comportamiento

-parece que te has criado con los lobos hijo- me dijo mi madre

-no puedes tratar así a la gente, no puedes imponer tu criterio- me dijo Carlisle- el tiene razón espera para hablar con Bella

-tu padre tiene razón- me dijo Maximo- Bella necesitara tiempo para hablar contigo por favor no la presiones, no quiero que se altere

-si te soltamos ¿prometes no irte corriendo en su busca?- me dijo Jasper

-Edward si prometes algo que sea de verdad- me dijo Alice ¡mierda! Ha visto mis intenciones

-esta bien, pero yo solo quiero hablar con ella nada mas

-te comprendo- me dijo Rachel- pero créeme no vayas ahora espera un poco

-eso Edward tu espera, pero yo por mi parte quiero voy ha hablar con ella- dijo Alice, estúpida enana juro que algún día la mataré- a mi no me va a atacar ni nada por el estilo

-pero Alice- le dijo Maximo- con calma

-claro Max- dijo mientras salía dando saltitos de la sala

-gracias Maximo por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros- le dijo mi padre- y siento todo lo de Bella, pero comprende que ella fue y es alguien muy importante para nosotros, sobre todo para mi hijo

-te comprendo y comprendo a Edward, pero también comprendo a mi hija, para ella no tiene que ser fácil volver a reunirse con vosotros, sobre todo contigo Edward

-lo entiendo- le dije sinceramente

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en mi cuarto, sola, me imaginaba que Ethan tenía que estar enfadado con Edward, el siempre era tan protector conmigo, pero la verdad es que no comprendía la reacción de Edward, ¿Por qué actuaba como si yo le importase? ¿No se suponía que me había dejado? Todavía recordaba ese día en el bosque, el dolor que había sentido, como supe en ese instante que ninguna muerte podía ser tan dolosa como estar lejos de Edward, por que llevaba veintidós años sobreviviendo a duras penas sin el, ansiando con toda mi alma que un día el llegase y me pidiese perdón y que me dijese que todo era mentira, que el me amaba, pero ahora que el estaba aquí no sabía lo que quería, una parte de mi quería correr a sus brazos, pero mi conciencia me decía una y otra vez que no, que tenía que alejarme de el, que el era el causante de todas mis desgracias, de todo mi dolor, pero cuando pensaba eso mi corazón me gritaba que el había sido lo mejor que había tenido en la vida. Me desplomé en el sofá negro tan parecido al que el tenía en su cuarto. Si alguien me hubiese dicho lo que iba a cambiar mi vida en cuatro días posiblemente no le hubiese creído por que no solo había vuelto a ver a Edward y a todos los Cullen, sino que además los Vulturi querían que los matase…… realmente hace cuatro días mi vida era mucho mas tranquila. No más feliz sino más tranquila.

--

**¿En serio alguien pensó que iba a matar de verdad a Bella? Siento la desilusión pero la verdad es que no tengo tanto valor como para matarla……… aunque si tengo el valor para hacer sufrir un poquito a Edward…… el pobre está muerto de celos por Ethan y Bella. **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, en mi opinión a sido un poco pastelada pero bueno es lo que me ha salido y que dejéis muchos reweis jejeje.**

**el siguiente capitulo puede que tarde un poco mas en subirlo no lo se por que claro mañana me compro el libro de amanecer y claro me lo quiero leer pero yo. además tengo que hacer un ""pequeño""" trabajo de 20 o 30 paginas asi k... no se intentare subir lo mas pronto posible.**

**Muchos besos **

**Tisha **


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA POV

**Aupaaa**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, aunque antes de lo que pensaba, pero la verdad es que he hecho un stop mientras leía amanecer, pero es que casi me lo he terminado y la verdad es que me da mucha pena terminarlo, soy idiota siempre hago lo mismo cuando un libro me gusta y me lo voy a terminar me da cosa y voy mas despacio, desgraciadamente dudo mucho que el libro me dure hasta el lunes jejejee**

**Gracias una vez mas por los reveiws y lo siento otra vez por no contestarlos pero para lo mismo de siempre, poco tiempo**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo **

**BELLA POV**

_**Cuatro días antes**_

Volví a cerrar el libro, el pobre libro ya no podía mas, era mi antigua edición de las Cumbres Borrascosas, era de las pocas cosas que había recuperado de mi antigua vida, pero ese libro era especial, el lo había tenido en las manos, al igual que el sillón en el que me sentaba, me había costado mucho conseguirlo y hoy por hoy seguía negando que fuese parecido al suyo, me costaba reconocer la verdad, no lo había olvidado. Fui al salón, y ahí estaban Ethan y Luca, jugando a la play, todavía no me podía creer que jugasen a esa cosa, de Ethan me lo podía esperar, uno de sus mejores encantos era que a pesar de tener casi doscientos años todavía conservaba ese carácter aniñado que le hacía tan especial, pero Luca, lo quería mucho pero siempre era tan serio, normalmente no entraba al trapo de Ethan pero en cuanto a esa maquinita se trataba los dos se ponían al mismo nivel intelectual, que no era superior a los cinco años…..y exagerando.

-no me puedo creer que seáis tan maduros- dije detrás de ellos, es que estaban jugando a algo en donde ellos eran unas ardillas y tenían que ir por el bosque consiguiendo cosas raras

-vamos Bella por que tu no entiendas el complicado y maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos a mi nada- me dijo Ethan mientras seguía con su cuerpo la misma trayectoria que hacía su ardilla

-eso es Bella, creo que Maximo te estaba llamando

-lo dudo está con Rachel- dije, no me apetecía ir a su cuarto cuando los había visto subir tan cariñosos- no vais ha hacer que vuelva a entrar al nidito del amor

-jo- dijo Ethan, que por cierto ninguno de los dos se había dignado a mirarme a la cara, seguían a lo suyo, eso, lo que había dicho comportándose de una forma súper madura- con lo gracioso que fue cuando saliste corriendo de su cuarto gritando como una descosida

-pobre Bella, sus sentidos virginales fueron mancillados

-por que no te callas y haces un favor al mundo y lo mismo para ti Ethan

-si, si, si- me contestaron los dos a la vez

Harta me dirigí hacia el cable de la tele y la desconecte, los dos me gritaron y creo que alguno de los dos se acordó de la madre y cosas así, cuando los insultos subieron de tono Maximo y Rachel aparecieron

-si los insultos suben de tono os hecho de casa- dijo Maximo desde la escalera- estoy pensando en quitaros ese cacharito, Bella tiene razón hace que parezcáis idiota, mas de la cuenta al menos

-nos portaremos bien Maximo, pero no nos quites la play por favor- dijo Ethan de rodillas, me hacía tanta gracia verlo rogar

-Bella decide- dijo Maximo, ¡mierda! Ahora tenía a dos vampiros mirándome con carita de cachorrito abandonado

-bueno esta bien que se la queden, pero limita su tiempo

Los dos protestaron, no les hacía mucha gracia que se limitase el tiempo con su amante mecánica, pero ninguna protesta hizo que Maximo se ablandase, cuando estábamos en medio de la discusión acerca de las horas la puerta sonó.

-¿esperamos a alguien?- preguntó Rachel

-no- dijimos los demás, Maximo se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, quien estaba tras el umbral no era otro que Demetri Vulturi, y eso no podía significar nada más que los Vulturi nos llamaban

-buenas tardes Maximo y familia- dijo con su tono mas educado

-bueno días Demetri ¿Qué deseas?- dijo Maximo poniéndose delante de toda la familia

-necesitamos a Isabella, Aro tiene que hacerle una propuesta- ¡dios! Una propuesta de Aro no tenía que ser nada bueno, mire a Ethan pidiendo ayuda y el se acercó a mi provocando una mala mirada de parte de Demetri – Isabella ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿podría venir Rachel conmigo?- dije mirando a la nombrada, ella me sonrió dándome ánimos

-por supuesto- dijo el vampiro, mas efusivamente de lo que se podía esperar de alguien como el, pero claro es siempre se mostraba de esa manera ante la mención de Rachel, yo pude ver como Maximo se tensaba, a el tampoco se le había pasado por alto las atenciones que recibía Rachel por parte de Demetri, yo no la llevaría si no necesitara todo su apoyo para afrontar las peticiones de Aro

Dos horas después nos encontrábamos en el ferry que nos llevaría hacía Francia para luego ir ha Italia, se que parece ilógico que unos vampiros monten en ferry, pero yo siempre necesitaba unas horas de preparación antes de enfrentarme a Aro y bueno ellos siempre me concedían casi todo lo que pedía.

-¿estas bien cariño?- me dijo Rachel pasando sus brazos por mis hombros

-no, nunca me ha gustado las llamaditas de los Vulturi, me ponen nerviosa

-lo entiendo, pero tienes que ser fuerte

-lo se

Unos susurros llegaron desde la otra parte del barco, al hacer mal tiempo los vampiros podíamos salir al exterior sin problemas, Rachel y yo nos acercamos a mirar o mejor dicho ha escuchar y allí estaba Demetri con otros dos Vulturis, los cuales hasta ahora no había visto

-¿crees que la chica ayudara?- dijo uno de ellos

-no lo se, ella los odia- ¿odiar? ¿A quien odio yo?

-pero ella estuvo muy unida a ellos, puede que no acepte, puede que sus recuerdos humanos sean débiles y no lo recuerde todo- mire a Rachel por que acababa de entender de quienes hablaban, los Cullen, los Vulturi iban a por los Cullen

-no estoy seguro de que haga nada contra los Cullen- ahora ya confirmado, sentí mi mundo temblar, ¿odiaba a los Cullen? Vale, puede que tenga algo de rencor guardado, pero de ahí a odiarlos. Rachel me llevó del brazo hacía el otro lado del barco, lo suficientemente despacio para que ningún humano se diese cuenta de nada

-van a por los Cullen- dije yo, no del todo segura de si se lo decía a Rachel o me lo repetía a mi misma

-lo se- Rachel me miró y me acarició la mejilla- cariño ¿estas bien?

-no lo se- en realidad no sabía como me sentía, en mi mente no cabía la posibilidad de los Cullen desapareciesen del mapa, por que yo quería que ellos viviesen por que a pesar de todo el daño que me habían causado también me habían hecho vivir momentos maravillosos sobre todo gracias a uno de ellos

-¿quieres que avisemos a Maximo?

-¿y que el avise a los Cullen?, esta bien

-eso quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad de que los vuelvas a ver- eso no es bueno me dije a mi misma, nada bueno

-hazlo y punto

Rachel llamó a su esposo y le contó lo que aviamos oído, el prometió que llamaría a Carlisle, el tampoco quería que les pasase nada, por que también era su amigo, si yo tengo la mala suerte de tener una familia que aprecia a la que estuvo a punto de ser mi familia, siempre he dicho que la suerte no es mi punto fuerte, al menos ahora me seguía la muerte, eso era algo bueno

Dos días después no hallábamos ante la sala circular que era el punto de encuentro de la realeza vampírica, Demetri nos había dicho que todavía estaban discutiendo lo que me iban a pedir, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba, estaban dando pasos pequeños, no planificados para que Alice no viese nada, por que ha estas horas ella tenía que estar al tanto de todo, solo esperaba a que no me hubiese visto o si, no sabía lo que quería, sabía que era muy probable que al regresar a casa ellos estarían allí, y cuando decía todos me refería sobre todo a el, llevaba veinte años sin verlo y para mi desgracia sentía que lo quería igual que cuando era humana, por que sabía que en el momento que lo volviese a ver todo mi mundo se vendría abajo, por que a pesar de que mis recuerdos eran confusos y nublados, ya que recordaba toda mi vida humana como si la viese tras un velo, yo sentía que la herida que seguía ardiendo en mi pecho se abriría con mas fuerza en el mismo momento que mis ojos se cruzasen con los suyos.

-mi querida Bella- dijo Aro, que se acercó a nosotras alegremente, eso era lo que mas nerviosa me ponía, la alegría que mostraba con la cual escondía toda la maldad y poder que había dentro su ser- es un placer tenerte ante mis ojos

-igualmente- le dije regalándole una coqueta sonrisa, el tenía esperanzas de que yo fuese su esposa y Maximo me había pedido que le siguiese el juego, al principio fue divertido pero cada vez era mas difícil esquivarle y ponerle excusas, no me importaba reconocer que el me llevaba siglos de ventaja en casi todo

-mi querido Rachel, siempre en un placer tener a la esposa de mi gran amigo Maximo ante mi- el le ofreció la mano

-gracias Aro- dijo dándole la mano

-no soy capaz de pillarte mi querida Bella, siempre proteges a ti familia muy bien- dijo sin perder la sonrisa- ese don tuyo es prodigioso, al igual que el otro

-presto mucha atención a la intimidad de la gente Aro, no te ofendas, pero debes reconocer que es muy molesto que alguien se meta en tu cabeza, ¿no estas de acuerdo?- dije poniéndole ojitos, gracias a veinte años de practica ahora podía ponerlos y que pareciesen naturales, si sería humana lo mas seguro es que ahora tendría la cara roja por la vergüenza y además se me notaría el fingido interés hacía el vampiro que estaba delante de mi

-completamente, solo espero el momento de que nosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los vampiros que estaban en la sala- también compartamos tus maravillosos dones

-pronto- le prometí- no quiero sonar brusca, pero me gustaría saber por me nos has llamado, la verdad es que me muero de curiosidad

-eres inquieta mi pequeña Bella, con los años comprenderás la importancia de la paciencia, pero todavía eres joven y por tanto impaciente, pero no importa es verdad que tenemos que decirte algo, bueno mas bien proponértelo- yo ya me esperaba lo que me iba a decir pero deseaba lo deseba saber con todo lujo de detalles

-¿el que?- pregunto Rachel

-veréis, tenemos un pequeño problema, un problema de insubordinación, hay ciertos vampiros que nos llevan esquivando mucho tiempo, ya mostraron nuestro secreto una vez pero les perdonamos a cambio de algo que tampoco cumplieron y aún así les volvimos a perdonar es mas les propusimos unirse a nosotros pero nos rechazaron, si no hemos hecho nada es por que en su familia poseen grandes dones, pero estando tu ya no los necesitamos a ellos

-quieres que los mate y me quede con sus podes

-excelente resumen, claro, pero el problema llega a la hora de matarles

-¿crees que mi vida humana junto a ellos hará las cosas mas difíciles?

-¿lo sabes?-_ no les digas que escuchamos la conversación _me dijo Rachel telepáticamente, si bien su don no actuaba del todo bien conmigo al menos podía oír un leve susurro en mi cabeza, pero ella no podía escuchar mis respuestas, bueno menos da una piedra

-me lo he imaginado- mentí- ¿Qué otra familia haría que os planteases mi posición? Además ellos tienen grandes dones, ellos me dijeron su secreto y cuando les perdonasteis por revelarlo a cambio de que yo fuese convertida ellos no lo hicieron- mis palabras se trabaron, pues recordar esa traición me hacía daño_ tranquilízate Bella, no puedes fallar ahora_ me dijo Rachel, miré a Aro que no dejaba de sonreírme

-me sorprende tu inteligencia y capacidad de deducción pequeña, efectivamente hablábamos de los Cullen, y bien ¿Qué dices?

-mi recuerdos humanos son muy lejanos Aro, apenas soy capaz de recordar nada- mentí, la verdad es que lo recordaba todo- los recuerdo no puedo negar eso, pero lo que sentí se ha ido olvidando con el paso del tiempo- otra mentira mas

-estupendo, ¿eso quiere decir que estas con nosotros? Comprende que no podemos pasar mas traiciones por su parte

-claro que lo entiendo y por supuesto que estoy con vosotros

-bien, quiero que mates a los hijos, no quiero que Carlisle ni su mujer sufran daño alguno, todavía aprecio a Carlisle y sufría mucho si su esposa muriese- que considerado pensé, como si Carlisle no fuese a sufrir con la muerte de sus hijos y que decir de Esme_ pide tiempo_, me dijo Rachel yo la mire un poco confundida_ esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos para hacer algo en su contra _

-esta bien Aro, pero me gustaría pedirte algo

-lo que tu quieras Bella

-bueno- dije mirando a Rachel, la verdad es que no sabía como pedir tiempo y que ellos no sospechasen nada raro, tendría que usar todas las tácticas que me habían enseñado a la hora de mentir- si bien es cierto que no recuerdo los sentimientos que tuve en mi vida humana si se lo que pasó, y bueno la verdad es que les guardo cierto rencor quiero hacer esto a mi manera- pude notar como toda la sala se removía, por algún motivo no aceptaban mi petición

-¿Cuál es tu manera?

-con tiempo, deseo vengarme de ellos, de todos ellos aunque la verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de Carlisle y Esme, de los demás si y quiero tiempo para vengarme.

-una petición razonable- el miró a sus hermanos y luego me volvió a mirar- esta bien, tienes seis meses para vengar de ellos

-excelente- _muy bien Bella, lo has hecho muy bien_

**--**

**Ola, bueno siento mucho haber cortado el reencuentro de Bella y Edward, pero para eso habrá que esperar un poquito mas, pero quería mostrar un poquito de la vida de Bella antes de la aparición de Cullen.**

**Espero que haya gustado**

**Un saludo**

**tisha**


	9. Chapter 9

BELLA POV

**Aupiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Ya he vuelto aunque he tardado un poco, cosas que pasan, demasiadas cosas que hacer y poca inspiración es muy malo para escribir cosas, sin añadir la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que nos mandan hacer en la uni (tienen sentido pero poco)**

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión**

**por cierto algo que tenía que decir siempre se me olvidaba, gracias selene por recordarmelo:**

_**los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de Sthepenie Mayer y escribo sin ningún animo de lucro**  
_

**Bueno os dejo con la historia **

**BELLA POV**

Podían haber pasado horas que yo no me había dado ni cuenta cuando escuche unos pasos danzarines acercarse, por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado y el velo que cubría mis viejos recuerdos, nada podía hacer que la olvidase, su risa cantarina, sus andares de bailarina y los pequeños saltitos que daba cuando estaba emocionada, por que esas cosas hacían especial a Alice, la que un día fue mi mejor amiga y una de las personas a las que mas había echado de menos en estos años. Unos suaves golpes sonaron en mi puerta.

-pasa Alice- le dije levantándome del sofá, ella entró bastante contenta ¿habría visto algo?

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- me dijo sonriendo

-por que nadie anda como tu y por mucho tiempo que pase nunca voy a olvidar esos andares de bailarina que tanto envidiaba

-ahora no tienes nada que envidiar de mi

-supongo……- ¿Qué no tenía nada que envidiar? Ella tenía al amor de su vida a su lado

-además tu nunca tuviste nada que envidiarme- al parecer estaba algo recelosa de venir hacia mi, pero era lo normal, yo no sabía como iba a actuar si ella se acercaba ¿la abrazaría o la atacaría?

-si tu lo dices

-Bella yo……

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- ella me miró y entonces todavía con la duda en sus preciosos ojos dorados se lanzó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, al principio yo no sabía como reaccionar pero luego me deje llevar por mi muerto corazón y le rodee con mis brazos, por que a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, por que mi pequeña Alice con toda su vitalidad estaba de vuelta en mi mundo y me estaba abrazando y yo la abrazaba por que no podía negar la realidad, la quería.

-te he echado tanto de menos Bella, cada día pensaba en ti

-pero no te sorprendiste cuando me viste- era verdad ella era la única que solo había expresado felicidad, nada de sorpresa

-por que te vi, te vi un año después de tu supuesta muerte, cuando decidiste venir a Londres

-cierto, eso fue una elección- me había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de no tomar decisiones para que ella no me viese

-yo no quería mirar, lo tenía prohibido, pero esa vez te vi, y luego cuando hace cuatro días me encontré ante tu tumba y vi la fecha supe que algo no cuadraba, además cuando llegaste a casa te volví a ver, justo en el momento que volviste a bloquear los poderes, o al menos los mentales y entonces puede ver como mi hermano ponía la misma cara que cuando intentaba leerte a ti el pensamiento- ¿edward ponía caras cuando intentaba leerme la mente? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, aunque claro mi problema era que cuando posaba mi vista en esos ojos olvidaba todo lo demás- fue en ese momento cuando supe que estabas aquí a pocos pasos de nosotros

-a ti no se te puede engañar ¿eh Alice?- le dije sin romper en ningún momento el abrazo

-normalmente no, aunque siempre hay excepciones- me pregunté que excepciones podían ser esas, pero algo me decía que aunque le preguntase no me iba a contestar con claridad

-pero tengo una pregunta- dijo ahora si rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- ella miró hacía un lado, probablemente pensando como responderme

-por que Edward nos lo pidió- ¡oh! Por supuesto que lo hizo- nos dijo que te habías decidido seguir con Jacob y que mientras nosotros seguiríamos aquí eso sería imposible- yo le me miré mal y ella se apresuró a decir- pero yo no le creo, se que hay algo mas Bella, algo que el esconde, algo que lo lleva atormentando mucho tiempo, yo supe que me tenía que ir con el aunque no lo quisiese o no del todo al menos, luego años después cuando te vimos en Salamanca y nos dijiste esas cosas……- si podría en esos momentos estaría con la cara roja de vergüenza, recordaba perfectamente ese episodio y lo mal que se sintió al día siguiente

-creo que te debo una disculpa, a ti y a todos, no me enorgullezco de eso pero tengo que reconocer que ese día había bebido un poquito y se me fue la lengua

-ya…… ¿desde cuando te dio por beber?

-en realidad nunca me dio por beber, tu recordarás como era mi equilibrio así que prefería no tentar a la suerte, que no era precisamente mi amiga íntima, pero ese día era la fiesta de mi facultas así que….una cosa llevó a la otra…..

-ya te entiendo, aún así a pesar de todo, no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy de volver a estar contigo

-yo también Alice, la verdad es que pensé que te odiaría en el momento que nos viésemos pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo

-me alegra tanto que me hayas perdonado, espero que eso pase con todos- yo la miré mal- perdonarás a Rosalie eso lo he visto, la verdad es que ella se sintió muy apenada con tu muerte te lo digo en serio, y ha Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle también- mola que te digan lo que vas ha hacer- y ha Esme se ve que ya lo has hecho y a Edward- yo me tensé y ella miró al vacío, seguramente intentando ver algo- es algo que todavía no has decidido, pero dejemos esos temas que se que te incomodan, ¿me dirás que has hecho durante estos veinte largos años?

-no hay mucho que contar

-comienza desde el principio.

Había pasado dos horas hablando con Alice, en un momento había sentido que retrocedía en el tiempo y que estaba en Forks y Alice me obligaba a ir de compras, al menos por primera vez en mi vida Alice había alabado mi forma de vestir, de debía tanto a Rachel, ya que ella había cogido el rol de Alice en cuanto a la ropa se refería y bueno en muchas cosas mas, estaba tan contenta de haber conseguido una familia tan buena, no era lo Cullen pero no tenían nada que envidiar, por que los Di Marco eran un gran familia y que tenían buen corazón, buen corazón mientras no hablásemos de los Vulturis.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, podía escuchar a Emmett y Luca en la play, eso quería decir que Ethan no había vuelto, Carlisle y Máximo estaban en el despacho de este último, Rosalie, Esme y Rachel estaban también en la sala mirando como los chicos jugaban y Alice estaba con Jasper, pero de Edward no había señal alguna, esperaba que no se hubiese ido al bosque, no me apetecía que se encontrase con Ethan.

-hola Bella- me dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, ni siquiera tenía que girarme ni ser un vampiro para saber exactamente quien estaba a mis espaldas

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando como encontrarme con Bella casualmente, por que Maximo prácticamente me había prohibido ir a verla, según el cabía la posibilidad que se pusiese muy nerviosa aunque no sabía que tan malo podía ser eso, por que gracias a Bella no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, eso quería decir que estaba sordo hasta que ella quisiese.

Por fin la vi, deambulaba por los pasillos al parecer atenta a cada uno de los sonidos de la casa, aunque no hacía falta mucho para escuchar los gritos de Emmett, cuando la llamé se giro lentamente, todavía me sorprendía ver sus antiguos ojos chocolate bañados por ese color oro que todos lo vampiros vegetarianos teníamos, aún así seguían siendo los mismos ojos de los cuales yo me enamoré y todavía seguía enamorado.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- me dijo fríamente- ¿es incomoda tu habitación?

-mi habitación esta perfecta- le dije sin poder quitar la vista de sus ojos

-me alegro, si me disculpas- hizo el amago de irse- ¡no Bella espera!- me volvió a mirar- quiero hablar contigo

-no se de que podemos hablar tu y yo, creo que todo lo que se tuvo que decir en su momento se dijo- me dolían sus palabras pero la verdad era que me lo merecía

-Bella- le dije con la voz llena de suplica por que no se fuese, al parecer ella notó esa súplica y sus ojos se suavizaron- no te vayas por favor

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- su voz era mucho más suave

-solo hablar, hace veinte años que no te veo solo quiero saber como te ha ido la vida

-estoy muerta, por lo demás bien

-¿Qué te pasó?

-me pillo un coche

-yo quería que vivieses durante mucho tiempo- ella me miró y sonrió

-deberías haber sabido que eso era imposible, la muerte me seguía Edward y eso no tenía nada que ver contigo, estaba claro que un día me iba encontrar además no te apures soy feliz- pero su voz no decía lo mismo, una vez rota la mascara de frialdad volvía a ser la misma Bella que se le daba mal mentir

-siempre tuve la esperanza que lo conseguirías, y estaba convencido que lo habías conseguido hasta que Jacob me contó que habías muerto, el sufre por tu muerte Bella- y yo también había sufrido cuando me había enterado, solo sus palabras habían hecho que no fuese a Italia a buscar mi muerte, aunque si hubiese ido seguramente me hubiese encontrado con ella, la miré estaba sería y se encogió de hombros

-Jacob te mintió- yo le miré sin comprender, ¿Cómo que Jacob me había mentido? ¿Cómo podía pensar que Jacob no sufría por su muerte?- Jacob sabe perfectamente donde estoy

-¿me mintió?- dije lleno de rabia- por eso no podía escuchar su mente, por que no tenía nada que pensar

-supongo que estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en lo que te diría y en bloquear su mente mientras lo hiciese- se volvió a encoger de hombros como si nada- pero tampoco lo se seguro

-pero el me dijo lo que tu le dijiste- ella me miró sin comprender

-¿Qué le dije?

-en la playa, poco tiempo después de que me fuese

-¿te mostró eso?- dijo completamente confundida- te dijo lo que yo le pedí

-¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando contigo ahora? ¿Por qué crees que no fui a Italia?

-ignoro lo que pasa por tu mente Edward

-al igual que yo lo que pasa por la tuya, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-depende

-¿cuantos poderes tienes?- dije cambiando de tema drásticamente, si bien era verdad que quería seguir hablando del pasado con ella, las palabras de Maximo estaban en mi mente, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa y tampoco quería que una discusión ahora condicionase toda posible conversación en el futuro

-puedo bloquear los poderes mentales como ya te has dado cuenta y el otro lo conoces

-quiero decir, cuantos tienes que no sean naturales tuyos

-¿quieres saber cuantos vampiros he matado?- yo asentí, por que mi mente no podía crear una imagen de Bella matando a nadie, por que eso era impensable, Bella siempre tan delicada y frágil- los que han sido necesarios

-¿esos son?

-eso Edward, los que han sido necesarios ¿acaso tu nunca has matado a nadie?

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-si que tiene- me dijo devolviendo a su rostro la mascará de frialdad- no se por que quieres saber a cuantos vampiros he matado pues tu también has matado

-simplemente quiero saberlo ¿tan complicado es entenderlo?

-pues si, no se que te puede importar a ti lo haga con mi vida

-oh vamos Bella por favor- le dije resoplando ¿Qué importante era su vida? Si vida era todo para mí

-además hace mucho tiempo que ya no tengo que darte ninguna explicación

-Bella- comencé a decir pero ella dejo de escucharme para mirar hacía la cristalera del final del pasillo

-tengo que irme lo siento- mientras se iba se giro- un placer haberte vuelto a ver Edward

Se fue a velocidad vampírica hacia el jardín, yo me dirigí a la cristalera para poder ver lo que había hecho que Bella saliese corriendo, y entonces lo comprendí y el monstruo de los celos volvió a rugir en el interior de mi pecho. Bella se había ido a recibir a Ethan que volvía de caza, antes de que ella apareciese a su lado parecía tranquilo, pero algo vio en la cara de Bella que hizo que su cara se volviese sombría, ella se acercó a el y lo abrazo mientras al parecer el la consolaba, aunque mis oídos eran mejores que los de cualquier humano no podía escuchar lo que decían pero al parecer Ethan era el que estaba consolando a Bella, aunque no sabía por que, luego Bella le dijo algo que hizo que Ethan se enfadase y su pusiese a mover los brazos muy rápido, luego hizo el amago de meterse en la casa en busca de alguien, aunque no había que ser muy listo para saber contra quien iba a ir, pero Bella lo retuvo agarrándole la cara con las manos y diciéndole cosas, Ethan bajó su cabeza juntando su frente con la de ella, mientras Bella le pasaba las manos por la nuca ¿la besaría? No sabía se estaba preparado para ver ese beso, pero no pasó nada, se quedaron allí, sin decir nada con los ojos cerrados, Ethan levantó la cara y le dio un beso en la frente y luego envolvió la cintura de Bella con sus brazos.

-¿disfrutas con la vista Edward?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, como no la conocía me gire a ver quien era, Rachel estaba ahí observándome, ahora comprendía por que no había conocido ya que Rachel hablaba muy poco, mas bien usaba su don para comunicarse, aunque suponía que con Bella en casa hablaría mas.

-la vista no está mal- dije apartando la vista de la pareja que estaba en el jardín

-ya…- ella se acercó a mí y miro a trabes de mi hombro- la verdad no te entiendo Edward

-no tienes por que entenderme- le dije con voz cortante

-si que tengo que hacerlo si no quiero que hagas daño a Bella, ella ha sufrido mucho Edward

-pero ahora tiene alguien que le consuele- dije ni siquiera sabía si estaba dolido por ello, para mi lo mas importante era su felicidad y si ella era feliz con Ethan tendría que asumirlo, pero la tristeza que había visto antes en sus ojos no era de alguien que era feliz

-claro Ethan, el le ayudo mucho ¿sabes? Siempre ha estado pendiente de ella por si algo le pasaba, aunque muchas veces discuten, por culpa de Ethan claro que se comporta como un niño, aunque generalmente sus peleas no sin en serio- la miré sin comprender, ¿Por qué me contaba esas cosas?- te preguntaras por que te cuento esto ¿no?, por que quiero que sepas que si Bella sufre por tu culpa el la va a defender.

-entiendo

-Edward- vi como sus ojos se entristecían- no se que pasó en el pasado, no se por que dejaste a Bella, creo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe, pero si que he visto como la miras, como buscas su mirada todo el tiempo, yo considero a Bella como mi hermana mas que como mi hija, no quiero que sufras, tampoco quiero que sufra Ethan y aunque te parezca mentira tampoco quiero que sufras tu

-no te entiendo

-piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, por que puedes hacer mucho daño y otras personas pueden sufrir y no quiero que eso pase

-yo no quiero que Bella sufra- ella me miró como si entendiese lo que decía o como si intentase buscar algo dentro de mi

-no te comprendo Edward, ¿Por qué la dejaste entonces?

-tenía mis motivos- motivos que cada vez tenían menos valor y sentido

-algo escondes

-como todo el mundo

-cierto- luego miró hacia un lado- Maximo me está llamando y me tengo que ir, pero recuerdo lo que te he dicho, hagas lo que hagas piensa sobre todo en lo que puedo sufrir Bella y tu también.

--

**pobre Edward que penita me da……jejejejej que malos son los celos…**

**Espero que os haya gustado, quería hacer que Bella le pusiese las cosas mas difíciles a Alice pero es que es tan mona que no puedo….es que me cae muy bien, Edward también pero es que sufrir un poco tampoco es malo. se que algunos queríais que la primera comversacion entre estos dos fuese mas intensa pero...no me gusta poner todas las coartas sobre la mesa a la primera de cambio. **

**Un beso**

**Tisha **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepnenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupa:**

**Esta vez he vuelto antes, ya que ayer me quedé sola en el piso y no tenía nadie que me molestase.**

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews y Selene-chan deja de pensar cosas raras**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

**MAXIMO POV**

Estaba con Luca en mi despacho esperando a que Rachel llegase, nunca me había planteado el problema que había surgido en la casa, Luca me miraba también preocupado

-¿Dónde está Rachel?

-no lo se- dijo- ¿Rachel?- la volví a llamar

-¿no crees que Ethan y Bella se enfadarán si se enteran que estamos hablando a sus espaldas?

-no lo se, pero ellos tendrán que comprender que nos preocupamos de ellos y tampoco queremos que estalle en una guerra dentro de estas paredes.

En ese momento entro Rachel, cada vez que la veía me preguntaba que había hecho yo para ser tan afortunado, ella era tan perfecta y especial, y era mía. Cuando vi el rostro de Rachel supe que ella también estaba preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Maximo?

-siéntate, Luca y yo, tenemos que hablar contigo

-¿sobre?- me pregunto confundida- sea lo que sea yo no he sido- tras esto me reí, siempre hacía lo mismo, mire a Luca que había puesto los ojos en blanco

-tranquila amor, tu no tienes nada que ver, pero creo que los tres tenemos que hablar sobre un tema en particular, que nos afecta a todos

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué no están Ethan y Bella?

-por que ellos son el problema

-entiendo

-tenemos ante nosotros un pequeños triangulo amoroso- dijo Luca- gracias al cual tanto los Cullen como nosotros nos vemos implicados

-entiendo- dijo Rachel- os referís a Ethan, Bella y Edward- ambos asentimos- y el problema es bastante grande

-¿tanto?- le dijo Luca- bueno todos vimos la reacción de Ethan frente a Edward

-la cosa está peor, el muchacho sigue perdidamente enamorado de Bella, no habéis visto como la mira, la ama con locura, de verdad que no se que pasó entre esos dos pero fue algo mas fuerte de lo que Bella nos ha dicho

-yo siempre supe que era mas fuerte, Bella apenas nos ha hablado de lo que pasó y siempre evita todo tema que concierne a Edward

-yo solo le oí nombrarlo al principio- dijo Luca

-lo ha nombrado mas veces hijo- dijo Rachel con la voz llena de pena, sabía cuando amaba a Bella, como a una hermana o como una hija- cuando piensa que nadie la escucha, en realidad no se lo que siente ahora por el, pero no lo ha olvidado de eso estoy segura

-el problema- dije yo- es que Ethan protege mucho a Bella y en cuanto vea que Edward se le acerca mucho va ha atacar, si siente que ella sufre se le va a lanzar al cuello, y gracias a los innumerables entrenamientos con Luca puede hacer eso y mucho mas, aún cuando no pueda usar su poder contra el

-tenemos un problema- concluyó Luca- un gran problema

-creo que lo mejor será hablar con Carlisle, explicarle lo que pasa y ver lo que opina

-¿voy por el?- dijo Luca

-por favor

Cuando Luca se fue Rachel y yo nos miramos, muchas veces no necesitábamos hablar para saber lo que el otro pensaba, yo miraba a mi esposa, podía ver como ella estaba preocupada al igual que yo, los dos sufríamos por la angustia de nuestra hija, la pobre Bella tenía que estar sufriendo mas de lo que aparentaba

-¿querías algo Maximo?- dijo Carlisle entrando antes que Luca

-si Carlisle, por favor pasa tenemos un pequeños problema

-¿los Vulturis?

-no, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con ellos

-no comprendo

-tu hijo- le dijo Rachel- lo que pasa entre el y Bella

-comprendo- dijo sentándose en la silla que antes ocupaba Luca- se a lo que te refieres

-¿tu también lo has notado?

-por supuesto, conozco a mi hijo y un día conocí a Bella, o al menos eso pensaba

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ella a cambiado, ahora es mas fría, mas insensible, mas…..

-ella no ha cambiado- le dijo yo- sigue siendo la misma chica, solo que ahora aparenta no serlo, creo que intenta que no se la vuelva ha hacer daño, ya saber si no apuestas no pierdes

-comprendo, ya me temía yo que pensé ago así

-bueno el problema no es como sea o deje de ser Bella, sino tu hijo y ella

-y Ethan- le recordé yo a Luca

-no se que puedo hacer yo- Rachel se acercó a el y lo sostuvo las manos

-habla con tu hijo, dile que no fuerce nada con Bella, no queremos que ella sufra, ni tampoco tu hijo, y puede que si Bella sufre Ethan se enfade con el, Ethan es un tanto impulsivo

-haré todo lo que pueda- dijo Carlisle, al parecer ahora el también estaba preocupado por nuestro pequeño triangulo- hablare con el, pero conozco a mi hijo, se que si el ve que Bella es feliz dejará que lo sea y no se interpondrá

-Carlisle ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dije el asintió- ¿Qué paso entre Bella y Edward?

-¿ella no os a contado nada?

-solo un poco, pero apenas habla de ello- Carlisle me miró y tomó aire

-la historia de Edward y Bella nunca fue fácil, bueno ella era humana el vampiro, eso sin añadir que para el, ella era _la tua cantante, _pero a pesar de eso el la amaba sobre todas las cosas, pero si me preguntas que pasó para que ellos se separasen, no lo se

-¿Edward nunca te dijo nada?

-no, un día el salió de caza solo y cuando volvió nos dijo que nos teníamos que ir, que tenía que dejar a Bella, yo le pregunté que pasaba y el solo me dijo que irse era un única forma de salvarnos a todos, no solo ha Bella

-¿Qué le paso?

-no se que pasó, no se que le pasó esa noche cazando, pero si que se cuanto a sufrido el, por que vi la pena en sus ojos cuando se entero de la supuesta muerte de Bella, por que lo he visto sufrir veinte años, por que lleva sin ser el mismo desde que alejó a Bella a su lado, no se que le llevó a anular su boda, pero lo que si se es que tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte

-¿ellos se iban a casar?- le pregunté yo, eso era algo que Bella jamás nos había contado

-si, ella al principio se mostraba algo reacia a ello, pero al final Bella aceptó, no es que ella no lo amase, Bella y Edward se querían con locura, pero los padres de Bella, sobre todo su madre, le habían inculcado un temor al matrimonio.

-la cosa es- dijo Luca- que si Edward le hace daño a Bella

-el no le hará daño apropósito, siempre ha hecho las cosas pensado en ella, puede haberse confundido, pero siempre ha pensado en lo mejor para ella

-pues se equivocó- dijo Luca- el tenía que haber seguido con ella, pero ahora ya es tarde, no se que pasó y que hizo tomar esa decisión, pero si ahora el le hace daño consciente o inconscientemente Ethan se lanzará sobre el

-Jasper nos puede ayudar, en caso de que las cosas se salgan de madre, el puede tranquilizar el ambiente

-no con el poder de Bella- dijo Luca, yo le miré mal, estaba siendo demasiado brusco con Carlisle cuando el no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ahora comprendía que para Luca, Bella y Ethan eran sus hermanos y como tal los protegía

-Bella no puede hacer nada contra el poder de Jasper, por que Jasper realmente tranquiliza a la gente, no creo la ilusión

-puede que nos sea útil ese poder- comencé a decir yo pero Rachel

-Carlisle, dejando al margen todo lo relacionado con el poder de Jasper, aquí el problema son sobre todo Edward y Bella, mira Carlisle, nosotros nos preocupamos por Bella y por Ethan pero también nos preocupa tu hijo, yo he estado hablando antes con el, se que la quiere, solo hace falta ver como la mira no quiero que ninguno de los tres sufra

-lo entiendo hablare con el

-solo queremos lo mejor para los tres

-¿hay alguna manera de que ninguno sufra?- preguntó Carlisle

-en realidad la que tiene la capacidad para ello es Bella

-comprendo

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en mi habitación haciendo……. nada, la verdad es que a pesar de tener millones de libros para leer y un piano precioso para tocar la cosa es que no me apetecía hacer nada y ahora que Bella y los dos Di Marco estaban en la escuela, el poder de esta no hacía efecto por lo que ahora podía escuchar todos los pensamientos de los habitantes de la casa, al menos cuando Bella utilizaba su poder sentía que al menos mi cabeza era algo mío, me gustaba el silencio, me gustaba que mi cabeza dejase de ser como la centralita de alguna compañía telefónica y en algunos casos o al menos a las noches, como una película porno, sobre todo gracias a Emmett y Rosalie. La verdad es que tenía ganas de empezar el colegio, no es que me emocionase estudiar lo mismo un y otra vez, pero así estaría cerca de Bella, no solo por su poder sino por que su sola presencia me devolvía el alma.

-¿Edward puedo pasar?- me dijo mi padre a través de la puerta

-claro- cuando entró pude ver que estaba preocupado

-quiero hablar contigo- yo le miré leyendo su mente y entonces lo comprendí

-tranquilo Carlisle, no haré nada que puedo provocar la ira de Ethan

-se me olvidaba que no está Bella, pero eso era lo que quería

-yo no quiero hacer daño a Bella, pero no puedes pedir que me aleje de ella

-no te estoy pidiendo eso y tu lo sabes, solo quiero que pienses bien las cosas

-lo se, intentaré hacer la cosas lo mejor posible, pero nada va hacer que me aleje de ella a menos que me lo pida sinceramente, yo la quiero Carlisle, no la he olvidado ni uno de los días que he estado alejado de ella y ahora la tengo aquí, si yo veo en sus ojos que ella es feliz con Ethan yo me alejare, terminaremos con el asunto de los Vulturi y me iré, pero si en sus ojos veo un leve atisbo de duda, me quedaré

-yo te apoyo hijo, pero quiero que haya paz

-lo se, y prometo hacer lo posible

En ese momento alguien llegó a casa, era Ethan que venía antes que sus hermanos, al parecer estaban divertido por algo, algo que iba a pasar le hacía mucha gracia, momentos después escuche el derrape de un coche, Bella y Luca habían llegado, pues el silencio en la mente de mi padre se hizo palpable

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo mirando hacía la puerta

-no lo se, Bella ha llegado así que no puedo escuchar nada, ¿vamos a ver?- el asintió

Los dos nos dirigimos a las escaleras que daban al gran Hall de la casa, ahí estaba Ethan con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro, mis hermanos también se habían acercado al escuchar el semejante derrape que había hecho Bella, Rachel y Maximo también estaban en las escaleras, fue entonces ante todos cuando entraron Bella y Luca, Luca estaba serio, calibrando la situación y Bella lanzaba chispas por los ojos, de ser humana estaría roja de rabia

-¡TU ERES TONTO ¿VERDAD?!- le dijo Bella a Ethan que seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, mire a los demás, Emmett y Alice estaban abajo cerca de la discusión mientras que Jasper, Rosalie y Esme estaban a nuestro lado junto Maximo y Rachel, esta ultima negaba con la cabeza, como si ya sabría lo que iba a pasar por que lo había visto muchas veces

-no se de que me hablas- le dijo Ethan con aparente inocencia

-¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!- el negó con la cabeza- así que no sabes quien le ha dicho a Matthew Stuart que yo me he pasado todo el verano hablando de el y suspirando su nombre a las noches ¿verdad?

-pues no tengo ni idea- ¿el había hecho eso? ¿Con que fin?

-no me mientas Ethan que nos conocemos

-¿y que pasaría si fuera verdad?- le dijo devolviendo a su rostro esa sonrisa inocente, yo por mi parte seguía sin entender nada, pero al parecer Rachel lo entendía todo por que seguía negando con la cabeza pero ahora su esposo le acompañaba- el chico lleva colado por ti desde el primer momento que te vio

-¡tu eres tonto! ¡a ti te pegaron de pequeño o algo por el estilo!- miraba a Bella que seguía hecha una furia, pero por algún motivo a mi me dieron ganas de reír, al parecer Ethan se había dedicado ha hacerle una jugarreta, eso me trajo a la mente la vez que yo lo bloqueé el paso para que Tyler le pidiera ir al baile.

-vamos Bella, si sabes que es divertido- dijo ahora Luca, Bella le miró primero sorprendida y luego con rabia por la traición

-¿tu también?

-bueno siempre es divertido ver como los rechazas, dentro de poco se te van a acabar las excusas y la verdad es que son muy originales ¿no hermano?

-la verdad es que si, ¿Cómo eran?

-cállate- le dijo Bella, pero el la ignoró

-son como niños- susurro Rachel, yo miré hacía abajo al parecer Emmett también se lo estaba pasando en grande

-¿no puedes hacer nada?- le pregunté a Jasper, el se encogió de hombros

-es divertido

-¡ah si!- dijo Ethan- vamos a ver una era que te gustaban las mujer

-otra que pertenecías a una secta que no te dejaban tener relaciones con nadie

-oh y luego está la de que crees en la pureza y no quieres caer en la tentación

-pero la mejor- dijo Ethan mirando a su hermano, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó ha hablar imitando la voz de Bella- ¿no lo has oído?

-¿el que?- le respondió su hermano, todos los demás se estaban riendo, yo no me reía y fue entonces cuando Bella me miró, creo que estaba agradecida de que al menos una persona no se estaría riendo y me sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron amables, yo sentí como se me hinchaba el pecho, pero cuando Bella giró otra vez la cabeza hacia Ethan sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de rabia

-¿no escuchas esa voz?- prosiguió Ethan con la voz de Bella

-no ¿Qué voz?- respondió Luca

-la del señor, me esta llamando, tengo que atender su llamada, dios me ha hablado- decía mientras movía los brazos exageradamente mientras todos los demás soltaban una carcajada ¿en serió Bella había hecho todo eso? Aunque bueno, Bella siempre había tenido la tendencia de poner excusas para rechazar a alguien

-yo os mato- dijo Bella- sois unos idiotas- cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos Emmett la cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas

-vamos hermanita- con el paso de los años el no había dejado de llamarla de esa manera, a Bella le sorprendió que la llamase así, pero puede ver como lo miraba con alegría, otro al que acaba de perdonar- no puedes decir que no es divertido

-Emmett suéltame tengo que matarles, luego ya si eso hablamos de lo divertido que es- en este momento quedó claro que Bella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerles nada, cosa que sus hermanos sabían perfectamente

-vamos Bella, no te lo tomes así es divertido, ¿Qué vas a matarme mientras duermo?- le dijo Ethan

-puede, os odio, os mataré y me quedare con tu poder Ethan y luego hallaré la forma de revivirte para darte un par de guantazos y a ti lo mismo Luca

-sabes que en realidad nos quieres

-no tienes pruebas de eso, no hay ningún papel que lo ponga- vale a mi cada vez me parecía todo mas surrealista

-vamos Bella- le dijo Luca- nos quieres y no puedes negarlo

-¿Bella quieres dejar de dar patadas?- le dijo Emmett

-lo siento- luego miró a sus hermanos y les hizo un corte de manga, creo que no había visto a Bella hacer nada por el estilo- cuidad vuestras espaldas

-que miedo- le dijo Ethan- tranquila pequeña dormiré con un ojo abierto por si acaso y Luca también

-mas os vale

Yo me acerque a Rachel que seguía susurrando el por que de ser tan críos

-son siempre así- le susurre

-¡oh! si, a veces son Ethan y Bella contra Luca, otras solo Ethan contra Bella o contra Luca, siempre siguen el mismo patrón y por norma general son los mismos insultos, son poco originales, a esto me refería cuando te dije que solían pelear, pero tranquilo, Bella no va a matar a nadie

-ya, tampoco pensaba que fuera ha hacerlo

-¿me puedes soltar Emmett?- le dijo Bella que seguía colgada

-no me fío de ti, mejor te subo a tu cuarto y te tomas una tila

-este, Emmett ¿sabes que la tila no me hace efecto?

-ah es verdad, bueno pues subimos y planeamos una venganza contra esos dos, hace tiempo que no me peleo con nadie

-vale- dijo Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-no vale usar aliados Bella, no es justo- dijo Ethan pegando una patada al suelo

-te jodes, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale- dijo sacándole la lengua

En serió a mi todo esto me estaba pareciendo muy surrealista, aunque me alegraba ver que Bella a pesar de todo se divertía aunque fuera de una forma tan rara.

--

**Espero que os haya gustado, es verdad lo que piensa Edward, la discusión es un poco surrealista pero a mi me hace gracia, además no es tan surrealista que a mi me pasó algo por el estilo jejeje**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepnenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero que conste que tengo excusa, o excusas, es que mis profesores han cogido el lema de "vamos a joder a los alumnos a mandarles mil trabajos, encima sin explicarles de que van, por que como no están poco jodidos con el plan Bolonia (si alguien quiere saber que es el plan Bolonia es tener mas clases prácticas en la uni, es decir pasar mucho mas tiempo en ella, explicaría mas pero no lo se y eso que llevó dos años con el) así no tienen vida privada y que se jodan un rato, segundo motivo es que he estado enferma y claro con fiebre no me apetecía mucho escribir y además ha sido mi cumpleaños así que he estado algo despistada. **

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws y bueno que os dejo por el cápitulo**

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado una semana desde esa absurda discusión entre Bella y sus hermanos, hermanos, me costaba tanto ver que tenía otra familia, una familia en la que yo, al parecer no tenía cabida.

Hoy comenzaríamos la escuela y si tenía suerte tendría alguna clase con Bella, ya que ella se había dedicado a ignorarme toda la semana. La máximo que se dignaba a decirme era un hola y un adiós, se pasaba todo el día con Ethan y también con Alice, para mi desgracia, o mas bien para acrecentar mi envidia, Bella había perdonado a todos los miembros de mi familia menos a Rosalie y a mi, bueno en realidad la relación que tenía con Rosalie era la misma que cuando era humana, es decir bastante nula, al menos ahora Rosalie no la miraba con soberbia sino con una disculpa grabada en sus ojos, sabía que Rosalie ansiaba el perdón de Bella y algo me decía que tarde o temprano ella terminaría perdonándola, en el fondo sabía que Bella seguía siendo la misma, y que su corazón seguía siendo el mismo, por tanto la bondad que habitaba en su corazón haría que la perdonase, aunque dudaba que eso pasase conmigo, al parecer estaba bastante resentida conmigo, lo comprendía pero eso no quería decir que no me doliese.

-yo no le veo sentido ir al colegio- dijo Jasper, el solo tenía en mente la lucha contra los Vulturi

-bueno así eliminamos de nuestra cabeza la preocupación por el ataque- dijo Alice mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su marido

-no sé yo- volvió a decir Jasper poco convencido

-vamos Jazz, si Carlisle piensa que es lo mejor yo también creo que es lo mejor- dijo Emmett

-yo creo que será bueno que despejemos un poco nuestras cabezas- dije yo, Jasper se dedicó a resoplar- ¿Qué?

-despejar nuestras cabezas, ¿o estar mas tiempo con Bella?- todos miramos a Jasper yo le miré con odio

-no te importa

-Edward, te as planteado no sé, digo yo ¿En hablar con ella? Créeme hermano es un buen plan

-ya pero nada fácil y lo sabes

-pero no imposible, lo que pasa es que te da miedo su respuesta

-se cual es su respuesta

-Edward- comenzó a decirme a Alice pero entonces Bella entro a nuestro cuarto

-es hora de irse al colegio, ¿nos vamos?- dijo mirando a todos, menos a mi, desde nuestra primera y única conversación había decidido no mirarme a los ojos

-vale- dijo Alice dando saltitos y dándole la mano Bella, todos los demás las seguimos

Cuando llegamos abajo vi por primera vez el coche de Bella, era un porche deportivo plateado, era un coche, creado para la velocidad y eso contrastaba bastante con la Bella que me siempre me pedía siempre que bajase la velocidad

-yo iré con Ethan en su coche y vosotros repartiros como queráis en los coches- dijo Luca- pero si alguien tiene particular interés en llegar el primero mejor que venga con nosotros- en ese momento Rosalie y Emmett fueron corriendo al jaguar

-bien entonces Jasper, Edward y yo vamos contigo Bella- dijo Alice, dejando claro que no había lugar a discusión, Bella se encogió de hombros y susurró un "está bien"

Por casualidades de la vida, o no tan casualidad, Alice me dejó o obligo a ir delante con Bella conduciendo, cuando arrancó la cabeza de Alice apareció entre nuestros asientos

-no sabía que te gustase la velocidad

-¿quieres que piense que tu no lo habías visto?

-bahhh, me quitas toda la ilusión, eres una sosa- dijo echándose bruscamente hacia atrás, Jasper y yo nos reímos ante su arrebato infantil

-¿desde cuando conduces tan rápido?- le dije, ella no me miró, no directamente al menos, ya que podía sentir como me miraba de reojo

- bueno Charlie no puede decirme nada- noté su tono de tristeza al pronunciar el nombre de su padre- mis reflejos son mejores que antes y además ya no me da miedo empotrarme contra algo, el coche saldría peor parado que yo

-ahora me comprendes- le dije, podía sentir la mirada de Jasper y Alice clavada en nosotros

-en eso sí- dijo tajantemente, y yo no era tonto y vi el doble sentido de esa frase- ya hemos llegado

Me dije en el colegio, era enorme, tenía tres plantas, era todo de ladrillo con un enorme reloj en el tejado, tenía muchos campos de fútbol y unas diez pistas de tenis

-es un poco pijo ¿no?- dijo Jasper

-un poco ¿vamos?- todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al interior donde nos encontramos con los demás

El colegio era impresionante, por dentro era azul con millones de pasillos. No vi a Bella en las primeras tres clases, que por cierto me parecieron aburridísimas, al menos el don de Bella seguía en pie y no tenía que escuchar las menos de esos críos

Cuando me dirigía a clase de literatura vi a Bella que estaba apoyada en la pared con un chico en frente, la verdad es que el chico parecía el típico cachas sin cerebro, era rubio y a mi me daba muy mala pinta

-vamos Bella, ya me dijo tu hermano lo que te pasaba conmigo, no se por que tienes que negarlo, sabes que desde la primera vez que nos vimos que hay algo especial entre nosotros

-ya…, siento desilusionarte Matt pero me da que mi hermano te confundió

-no disimules Bella, no se por que eres tan tímida, ¿crees que no estás a mi altura pequeña? No seas tonta- ¿perdón? ¿Qué acaba de decir? O por dios este tío tenía el ego bastante alto

-Matt, de verdad me siento súper alagada de que pienses que estoy a tu nivel- estaba clara su ironía- pero en serio no quiero nada contigo

-Bella, Bella, Bella no puedes negar al destino, tu y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos- bueno ya está bien, esto cada vez tenía menos sentido, me acerque a ellos

-oye tu, por que no nos haces un favor y dejar a Bella en paz- Bella me miró de una forma bastante rara que supe descifrar y el chico me miró molesto

-¿y tu quien eres?- me dijo sacando pecho

-Edward Cullen, y me da que la estas molestando

-Edward- me dijo Bella

-¿lo conoces Bella?

-fuimos _amigos_- recalcó el amigos- ahora el y su familia vive con nosotros

-bueno pues Cullen, mejor que te largues, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos hablando

-Bella, ¿quieres quedarte?- le dije haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico, extendí la mano, el tal Matt puso su mano en la cintura de Bella

-ya te lo he dicho Matt no quiero nada contigo- dijo apartando su mano y acercándose- gracias- me susurró y desapareció por los pasillos

-no sé quien eres nuevo y no se que te une a Bella, pero yo llevó detrás de ella mas tiempo que tu, así que es mía- yo le miré con odio, ¿Qué el llevaba mas tiempo que yo tras Bella? O por favor

-ya vale si claro- dije alejándome de el rumbo a literatura

Llegué tarde a la clase, claro con tanta interrupción, nada mas entrar supe a quien tenía en esta clase ya que su olor inundó todo mi cerebro, Bella.

-hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo que nos honra con su presencia, Edward Cullen ¿no?

-exacto- dije sin mirarle, seguía mirando a Bella que no había levantado la vista del libro

-bien, siéntese con la señorita Di Marco- bingo, me tocaba en clase con Bella, pero ella me miró de tal forma que dejaba bastante claro la poca gracia que le hacía, hacía un momento me había dado las gracias y ahora volvía a cubrirse de esa frialdad que tanto la había caracterizado durante toda la semana.

Cuando me senté a su lado pude sentir como Bella se tensaba y se alejaba lo máximo posible de mí, me acerqué a ella

-si te alejas un poco mas te vas a caer de la silla

-cállate

-sabes estoy teniendo un _dejavu_, bueno mas o menos- entonces fue cuando ella me miró

-¿Qué?

-si un _dejavu _pero al revés, esta vez eres tu la que se aleja de mi, aunque ahora no estamos en una clase de biología

**BELLA POV**

-…aunque ahora no estamos en una clase de biología- dijo Edward mientras me miraba con sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados, escarbé en mis recuerdos volví a ese primer día, sus ojos negros mirándome, como me sonrojé, como puse mi pelo como cortina para que no me viese

-de eso hace mucho tiempo Edward- le dije con la voz ronca, sus recuerdos me hacía daño

-cierto, como te he dicho, es un _dejavu_ a medias pues muchas cosas han cambiado, sobre todo tu

-cosas del destino

-si, el destino nunca ha ido a nuestro favor ¿no?

-no fue a nuestro favor por que a ti no te dio la gana- me dijo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

-Bella…

-señor Cullen, le veo muy hablador, ¿nos podría comentar algo sobre el tema del que estábamos hablando?- miré a Edward que miraba al profesor sin entender

-¿perdón?- dijo el inocentemente

-estábamos hablando de cómo el amor es el tema principal de muchas de las grandes obras de nuestra historia ¿usted que opina?

-¿sobre que el amor sea uno de los temas mas recurrentes de la historia, por no decir el que más? Me parece bien, es un buen tema al que recurrir

-no señor Cullen, que opina usted acerca de amor- yo miré a Edward que parecía no haber comprendido la pregunta, se sostuvo el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba, eso e hizo reír, hacía mucho tiempo que había deseado verlo haciendo eso, era tan típico de él

-el amor, el amor es algo que el ser humano busca y ansia mas que nada, es la meta de casi todo el mundo, ansiamos encontrar a esa persona que nos de la seguridad que solo te puede dar la persona que amas y te ama- yo le miraba como si nada mas en este mundo existiese- el amor es como un meteorito en la noche, ciega todo para que solo lo puedas ver y cuando este desaparece todo se llena de una oscuridad que no te deja ver ni la mas pequeña estrella, me pregunta usted que es el amor, el amor lo es todo, todo si encuentras a esa persona por la cual morirías si haría falta, aunque no pudieses- dijo esto ultimo con un susurro que estaba segura que solo yo había escuchado, por mi parte yo seguía bloqueada, pero pude escuchar un suspiro general por parte de las chicas de clase

-vaya, bonita explicación señor Cullen, realmente es una bella interpretación del amor, aunque se que puede ser meterse donde no le llamas, pero… parece que ha usted le han roto el corazón

-no señor, a mi nunca me han roto el corazón- dijo seriamente para luego mirarme- yo me destrocé yo solo

Me quedé mirándolo, no comprendía el significado de sus palabras, mas que no entender el significado no comprendía por que lo decía, además como me miraba, parecía como si me siguiese queriendo, bueno en realidad no sabía que pensar

-Edward…- comencé a decir pero me corté, ¿Qué demonios iba decirle? ¿Qué le quería? No iba a cometer ese error

-dime

-nada- el me miro intentando leer lo que pensaba, leer en mis ojos lo que mi mente no le decía, pero no le iba a dejar, no podía ver lo mucho que ansiaba estar a su lado, sentir sus besos, sus brazos…sentirlo a el.

Cuando volvimos a casa yo no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ethan, en realidad quería pensar en las palabras de Edward, intentar saber por que había dicho eso, por que había dicho que había sido el quien se había roto el corazón. Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré en el, salí al balcón y miré los verdes bosques que rodeaban la casa, todo era verde, solté una carcajada, no me había fijado en que todo era condenadamente verde, al igual que Forks, recordaba cuanto había odiado eso y cuanto había terminado amándolo, pero sabía que en parte el motivo era que el verde me recordaba a el, lo feliz que había sido esos días, respiré hondo y todos los olores del bosque inundaron mis pulmones y otro olor que no esperaba encontrar tan cerca

-Bella- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, esa voz que me había acompañado en cada momento de soledad de estos veinte años

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-mírame- yo no había girado

-no necesito mirarte para escucharte

-todo es verde ¿verdad? Como Forks

-me había percatado

-Bella yo… lo que he dicho en clase, lo que he dicho antes- yo me gire rápidamente y ahora si para mirarle directamente a los ojos

-no quiero saber por que lo dijiste, no quiero saber que es lo que piensas del amor, eso me interesaba antes no ahora

-Bella- dijo alargando su mano para acariciarme la mejilla, yo no me moví y no se por que, estaba tan concentrada en el movimiento de su mano que no fui capaz de ver lo que se proponía y cuando sentí su mano en mi cara pude sentir la corriente que emanaba de sus dedos, la calidez de su tacto, tan distinto a la frialdad de antaño, le mire a los ojos y vi que el también había sentido esa corriente, mucho mas intensa que cuando me tocaba siendo humana- yo siempre he querido protegerte- entonces reaccione

-pero no lo hiciste bien, me alejaste de tu lado sin darme ningún motivo Edward, volviste a mi vida un año después sin ningún motivo y ahora vuelves veinte años después y no consigo entender lo que te propones, por que no te entiendo

-debería haberte explicado

-no, que me quieres dar los motivos por cuales me dejaste, ya es tarde, ya no sirven de nada- me voz sonaba llorosa aunque no podía llorar- ha pasado mucho tiempo Edward, aprendí a vivir sin ti y me dolió mucho hacerlo, ahora no puedo echarme para atrás

-no te haré daño

-¿ah no? En algún momento te volverá a entrar el miedo y volverás a huir y me volverás a dejar y ya jamás tendré la oportunidad de recuperarme y tendré que vivir toda la eternidad con ese dolor Edward- el me miró con los ojos llenos de pena, me agarró fuerte de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el envolviéndome en sus brazos, muy a mi pesar me di cuenta de que encajábamos perfectamente, su pecho ya no era duro como la piedra, sino blando y se amoldaba a mi cuerpo irradiando calor, su aliento trasmitía su aroma y su calidez, cada segundo que pasaba en sus brazos olvidaba todo el dolor del pasado, el mundo desaparecía poco a poco para centrarse solo el, casi grite cuando me apartó lentamente de el

-lo siento tanto Bella, fui un idiota, pero jamás he querido que sufras, por que tu sufrimiento es el mió

Me perdí en sus dorados ojos, sentía su aliento en mi cara y una de sus manos sujetándomela mientras la otra descansaba en mi cintura, mientras yo inconscientemente tenía mis manos en su pecho, pude sentir sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se acercaba más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reveiws jejeje aunque se ha quedado un poco a medias jejejejeje**

**Un beso**

**Tisha **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aupi:**

**Ya he vuelto y esta vez antes, pero tengo que ser sincera este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde el martes, lo que pasa es que me daba mucha pereza ir hasta la sala de ordenadores (es que está en el tercer piso y hay que subir muchas escaleras y cansa, cansa mucho pero mucho…..) y lo siento por dejar el capítulo anterior así de esa manera pero es que mola jejejejejeje lo siento por ser un poquito cruel.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews molan mucho y siento muchísimo no poder contestarlos pero no tengo tiempo (seguimos con profesores cabrones que mandan muchos trabajos y personas vagas que no les apetece subir asta el tercer piso para ir a los ordenadores lo siento soy un poquito vaga)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo **

**BELLA POV**

Me perdí en sus dorados ojos, sentía su aliento en mi cara y una de sus manos sujetándomela mientras la otra descansaba en mi cintura, mientras yo inconscientemente tenía mis manos en su pecho, pude sentir sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se acercaba más y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo, por que mi cerebro estaba dejando de funcionar, no respiraba, esperando, ansiando sus perfectos labios, los esperaba como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Sus labios atraparon los míos con cierta desesperación, nunca me había besado así, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos sentí que la electricidad envolvía todo mi cuerpo, despertando sentimientos que pensé olvidados, su cálido aliento llenó mis pulmones, su lengua atravesó el umbral de mi boca no sin cierta timidez, pero yo le di permiso gustosa, por que le deseaba, por que le amaba mas que a nada. Edward me abrazó fuerte la cintura y yo envolví mis brazos en su nuca, tocando su alborotado cabello más suave que nunca. Cuando me abrazó mas fuerte tuve que ahogar un gemido, por que estar en sus brazos era lo más cercano que yo podía estar en el cielo.

Nos sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí besándonos, solo sabía que no era un beso comparado a ningún otro que me habría dado y comprendía claramente por que, ahora ya no tenía que controlarse por que no podía hacerme daño, ni físicamente al menos y fue ese último pensamiento el que me devolvió a la realidad.

-¡no!- dije apartándolo bruscamente, el me miró desconcertado- quítate, me haces daño- dije con la voz entrecortada

-yo lo siento no quise lastimarte

-pero lo haces- mi voz sonaba como si estuviese al borde del llanto, a pesar de que no podía llorar- cuando me tocas, cuando me dices que no quieres hacerme daño, cuando me besas.

-Bella yo te sigo queriendo- al decir esas palabras yo le miré a los ojos llenos de pena y de sinceridad, eso era lo que mas me dolía saber que lo que decía era cierto- fui un idiota, no tuve…

-no digas nada Edward, por que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y yo ya no puedo estar contigo- dije esquivándolo y saliendo de la habitación y de la casa.

Caminé sin rumbo por el oscuro bosque, ya no me importaba caminar por el espeso lugar ya que no había muchas cosas que pudiesen hacerme daño y además ya no me tropezaba.

Mis labios todavía me quemaban, todavía podía sentir los fuertes brazos de Edward abrazándome, su aroma, sus manos en mi cintura, esos recuerdos provocaban que la herida de mi pecho se abriese mas, caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas, no dejaba de sollozar hasta que unos conocidos brazos me rodearon.

-Bella

-Ethan- dije al sentir como el se sentaba detrás mió para abrazarme- soy una idiota, he vuelto caer

-shhh, tranquila pequeña, tu error es perfectamente comprensible y nadie va a ser capaz de decirte nada

-pero duele- dije con la voz llena de angustia

-duele por que la herida no está curada, y sabes que solo hay una forma de curarla

-tengo miedo Ethan, tengo miedo de sufrir mas, no se si sería capaz de recuperarme de otro golpe- dije abrazándolo más, necesitaba su calor

-yo siempre estaré contigo mi niña, pero creo que tienes que superar tus miedos o ellos podrán contigo

Yo seguía sollozando, me di la vuelta y enterré mi cara en su pecho, sollozando, rota de dolor y envuelta en el temor mas profundo, sentí como mi vida entera caía en un pozo profundo del que no veía salida alguna, solo había una luz, pero esa luz me atemorizaba más que nada.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-Edward te está buscando como loco y he supuesto que estabas aquí

-me ha dicho que me sigue queriendo

-no creo que sea mentira- me dijo sinceramente, yo sabía que no le caía bien por todo el daño que me había hecho, pero me comprendía y yo sabía que Ethan no le haría daño al menos que el hiciese algo tremendamente grave, pero Edward era demasiado listo para eso, aún sin su poder en activo sentía que cada vez que miraba a los ojos de alguien entraba en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos

-no lo sé Ethan, puede que no sea mentira, pero sus miedos siguen ahí lo sé, los veo continuamente, su visión de el mismo no ha cambiado en todos estos años y algún día decidirá que no es bueno para mi y volverá a irse y yo no podré sopórtalo.

-no tienes que pensar en ello Bella, tienes que ser fuerte

-no se si podré

-llevas mucho tiempo haciendo, esto solo es una prueba mas que tu serás capaz de superar por que eres una persona fuerte aunque tu no lo creas y lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

-¿eso quiere decir que tengo que dejar todo al destino?- el asintió- pues que asco- Ethan soltó una risotada mientras me apretaba mas contra el- no me dejes

-yo jamás te dejaré, ¿con quien me metería yo sino?- yo me reí- me encanta cuando te ríes

**EDWARD POV**

Bella se había ido corriendo y no fui capaz de seguirla, no sabía donde estaba, le busqué en toda la casa pero nada, no estaba.

-¿se puede sabes que andas Cullen?- me dijo Ethan, que como siempre había aparecido de la nada

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-a mi que me cuentas, estará en su cuarto

-no en su cuarto no esta

-¿Qué has hecho Cullen?- me dijo alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué Bella no está en la casa?

-no te importa

-claro que me importa, como me enteré que le has hecho algo- dijo mientras salía disparado hacia el bosque, fijo que iba a encontrarse con Bella y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

-a veces pienso que eres idiota- dijo una cantarina voz a mis espaldas, me giré y ahí estaba Alice

-por que no pierdes un ratito Alice

-el ha ido a consolar a Bella, ¿Por qué la has besado?

-pues por que no he podido evitarlo, por que la tenía ahí cerca de mí, mirándome y no he podido resistirme

-pero si tu siempre habías tenía una gran autocontrol ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-no lo sé Alice, no lo sé- dije yo sentándome en el suelo, ella se agachó poniéndose a mi misma altura, yo me preguntaba si ella sabía lo que pasaría, si Bella ya sabría lo que iba a hacer.

-ella no ha tomado ninguna decisión- era como si me hubiese leído la mente- Edward tienes que comprender que ella tiene miedo, en estos momentos se refugia en Ethan- dijo mirando al vació

-eso quiere decir que en cuanto pueda el va ha venir a por mi

-no, el comprende a Bella y la apoya, mientras ella no se lo pida el no va ha hacer nada en contra tuya, eso no quiere decir que no te tenga ganas.

-la vida es una mierda

-la vida es dura querido hermano y mas si tu vida no tiene final

-eso siempre da muchas esperanzas

**BELLA POV **

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Ethan y yo llegamos a la casa, al parecer todos estaban en sus cuartos, o al menos casi todos ya que una suave melodía llegaba desde el otro lado de la sala, era una melodía triste, aunque me recordaba en parte a la nana que Edward había escrito para mi, a decir verdad era casi la misma pero muchísimo mas melancólica, la música me atraía cuando avancé hacia ella Ethan me retuvo.

-¿estas segura?

-si- le sonreí- estaré bien

Anduve siguiendo la música, hipnotizada y contagiada por su tristeza, cuando llegué al piano le vi ahí con los ojos cerrados, concentrado únicamente en la música, de repente como si hubiese sentido mi presencia me miró sin dejar de tocar.

-ya has llegado- dijo mientras la música envolvía el ambiente

-es una música preciosa, aunque un poco triste- le dije yo llena de nervios

-la música es algo en lo que no tengo ni voz ni boto, nunca decido que melodía va a salir simplemente sale- entonces dejó de tocar y se levantó acercándose a mi- Bella, lo de antes…

-lo de antes no debió haber pasado- el se paró en seco y yo eche un paso atrás- fue un error

-¿un error?- el seguía bloqueado, sin moverse, mirándome como si no entendiese lo que pasaba, como si no creyese que esas palabras podían salir de mi boca, y siendo sinceros a mi también me sorprendía lo que estaba diciendo, y me dolía como si alguien me estuviese rasgando el corazón, pero era lo mejor para mi, para el, para todos.

-si Edward, un error, algo que no va a volver a pasar

-Bella, se que me odias pero…

-no te odio Edward, te odié es cierto, pero esa ya pasó, en realidad ya no siento nada- mentira, siendo humana me hubiese vuelto loca de todo lo que sentía hacia el, de lo mucho que lo amaba, de lo mucho que lo deseaba, sentía en mi interior la gran llama que el había encendido y que me quemaba por dentro, sabiendo que solo el podía calmarla

-siempre fuiste una mala mentirosa- me dijo con los ojos negros y con la mirada rota de dolor al igual que la mía

-esta vez es verdad, es lo mejor Edward y tu lo sabes

-siempre supe que no te merecía- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de consolarlo, de pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le estaba causando, de decirle lo mentirosa que estaba siendo y lo mucho que lo quería y lo necesitaba

-eso no tiene nada que ver- le dije sacando fuerzas vete tu a saber de donde- siempre me mereciste y fui muy feliz contigo, pero tienes que entender que eso pasó hace veinte años Edward, muchas cosas han cambiado, te lo vuelvo ha decir lo que ha pasado hoy jamás volverá a pasar.

Antes de que el pudiese decir nada yo me fui corriendo como la cobarde que era, por que sabía que si el me miraba y si el me tocaba yo caería en sus brazos en menos de un segundo.

Pasaron dos meses, dos meses en los cuales los Cullen se estuvieron entrenando para la inmediata batalla y entre todos nos dedicamos en guardarnos las espaldas con amigos que llegarían en cuanto nosotros los llamásemos. Luca y Jasper hacían una gran pareja, los dos eran grandes entrenadores y se enseñaban muchas cosas el uno al otros, Luca estaba fascinado por todo lo que Jasper sabía acerca de las luchas contra los neófitos, Rachel y Alice se habían hecho grandes amigas y se dedicaban a torturarme cambiándome continuamente mi armario, Maximo y Carlisle se pasaban horas hablando en despacho del primero, Esme estaba feliz remodelando una parte del castillo, Rosalie seguía a su ritmo de seguir siendo la vanidosa que era, aunque entrenaba igual que todos, Ethan y Emmett, bueno ellos dos…había momentos en los que todos los habitantes de la casa deseábamos que ellos dos jamás se hubiesen conocido, por que los eran iguales, y entre los dos muchas veces no sumaban mas de diez años de edad mental, aunque por norma general te lo pasabas bien con ellos y Edward, bueno Edward en realidad se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ausente, mirando al vacío, tocando el piano pero pocas veces hablaba, su mirada era triste y a mi me rompía el corazón, pasaba muchas horas vigilando que hacía, por si en algún momento se le ocurría hacer algo raro, Alice me había insinuado que era perfectamente capaz y a mi me aterrorizaba aunque solo lo intentase.

Una noche estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro cuando alguien toco la puerta, no reconocí sus pasos así que supuse que no era Edward, bueno en realidad Edward ni siquiera se acercaba a mi.

-adelante- cuando abrieron la puerta no pude salir de la sorpresa, era Rosalie la que entraba por mi puerta, la última vez que ella hizo algo parecido ella me contó como había muerto y la verdad es que no fue una experiencia del todo agradable- ¿Qué quieres Rosalie?

-hablar- yo levante una ceja de incredulidad- en serio es en son de paz

-¿de verdad?- dije cada vez mas sorprendida

-¿no me crees?- dijo inocentemente

-¿te tengo que contestar?

-no, la verdad es que no hace falta que contestes, en el pasado y no tan pasado me he portado muy mal contigo cuando tu no tenías la culpa

-¿eso es un perdón?

-mas o menos- vamos esto cada vez era mas raro, ¿Rosalie pidiendo perdón? Estaba a punto de mirar al cielo a ver si había algún cerdo volando o algo parecido- pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie

-claro, tienes mi palabra, pero no comprendo ¿Por qué ahora?

-bueno, he comprendido que fui muy injusta contigo, me fijaba mas en lo que yo habría deseado que en lo que tu querías, en lo que era lo mas lógico, cuando te vi aquí, después de lo que habíamos sufrido por tu muerte, yo también me entristecí mucho y soy sincera- dijo tras ver mi cara- pero cuando te vi aquí sentí que nos habías engañado, que habías mentido a mi hermano, que tu lo único que querías era ser inmortal.

-Rosalie- ella levantó las manos para que no la interrumpiese

-déjame seguir, luego me di cuenta no se por que, que esta vez no había sido tu elección, que tu no lo pediste, que fue un accidente pero lo que no consigo comprender es como pudiste encontrarte con otros vampiros, ¿te has planteado mirarte lo de tu suerte?- yo me reí, la verdad es que me lo había planteado mas de una vez.

-la verdad es que si que me lo he planteado, pero coincidí con ellos por pura casualidad, Ethan y Rachel iban a la misma universidad que yo, aunque yo nunca me había fijado en ellos, o no quise darme cuenta, por que para mí suficiente era una familia de vampiros, con neófitos atacando y todo eso, como para volver a empezar, bueno a lo que íbamos, la cosa era que al parecer un día que Ethan se aburría yo me crucé con el e intentó usar su don conmigo, cosa que no surgió ningún efecto, ya que el crea la ilusión de estar paralizado cosa que a mi no afecta y luego siempre intentaba paralizarme sin que yo no me diese cuenta, hasta que terminó encabronándose, luego se lo contó a Maximo y decidieron investigarme, un día que me seguían tuve el accidente en el coche, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme tras mucho dolor y ver a cuatro vampiros mirándome, creo que mis primeras palabras fueron "oh mierda"- ella se rió- así que ya ves, yo no decidí esto.

-así que esa es la historia

-pues si, nada interesante- bueno nada interesante, me había saltado la parte en la cual durante los tres días que duraba la transformación lo que me ayudado a resistir y seguir adelante, sin dejar que la oscuridad me envolviese fue la voz de Edward dándome ánimos y apoyándome, una de tantas alucinaciones que había tenido con su perfecta voz e incluso imagen, dependiendo siempre del peligro- la tuya la recuerdo así que no hace falta que me la recuerdes- ella me sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa

-¿te dio miedo?- me dijo sin alejar esa sonrisa

-bueno agrado no me causo si te digo la verdad, eres mejor contando historias que yo

-bueno, siempre intenté no olvidar lo que me había pasado y al parecer a ti te pasó lo mismo

-yo también intente, no olvidar toda mi vida humana y bueno, me alegro decir que no la olvidé, la mayoría al menos, tranquila recuerdo como me mirabas- ella me miró con culpa- tranquila esta olvidado, bueno no literalmente- Rosalie se levanto y me tendió la mano

-¿amigas?- me preguntó dudosa, yo acepte su mano

-amigas- y sin previo aviso me abrazó

-pero si le dices a alguien que te he pedido perdón te mataré- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-te lo prometo, así que ¿olvidado todo el pasado?

-olvidado todo nuestro pasado en común, hay cosas que no tienes que olvidar Bella y parece que estas olvidando- yo la miré extrañada, sin querer entender lo que me decía- y no me mires así que sabes a que me refiero.

Tras esto salió por la puerta con una sonrisa marcada en su bello rostro, yo estaba contenta por haber podido hablar con ella aunque en realidad había sido ella la que había venido a mí, aunque no quería pensar en lo último que me había dicho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero poder escribir pronto mas y bueno la reconciliación entre Bella y Rosalie bueno…es que en el fondo la mujer me cae bien…… si le quitas las prepotencia es maja y todo. **

**Muchos besos**

**Tisha **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aupi:**

**Ya he vuelto esta vez un poquito antes, es lo que tiene cuando no tienes sueño y toda la sala para ti sola y cuando has sido capaz de terminar los trabajos a tiempo.**

**Una cosa si hice que Rosalie y Bella se amigasen, o dejasen de llevarse mal al menos, es por que Rosalie ya no tiene ningún motivo por cual odiar a Bella ya que ella no decidió ser vampiro. **

**Bueno muchas gracias por los reveiws**

**Bueno os dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**EDWARD POV**

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese único beso, dos meses desde que Bella me había dicho que yo era cosa del pasado, dos meses en lo que yo lo único que hacía era subsistir, por que nada me importaba si no era estar con ella, ni siquiera que los Vulturi me matasen, en realidad si no había corrido a Volterra era por mi familia y por que a pesar de que Bella no quería nada conmigo al menos estando aquí podía verla y si bien era cierto que eso podía parecer un poco masoca, verla aunque sería a distancia me hacía feliz, verla reír, verla divertirse, ponerse seria, cualquier cosa mientras podría verla.

Había salido de caza con Emmett y Jasper, Alice se había ido de compras con Rachel y Rosalie estaba con Bella, que al parecer ahora se llevaba bien con ella, eso me hacía plantearme si al menos podía ser amigo de Bella, aunque nada mas me venía ese pensamiento lo descartaba, había demasiados sentimientos por medio, aunque serían sentimientos pasados.

-Edward ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el horizonte como si fueses autista?- me dijo Emmett siempre con tanto tacto

-Emmett tiene razón tienes que empezar a sobreponerte- me dijo Jasper

-por que no me ignoráis y punto.

-por que aunque no lo parezca nos preocupas y el pobre Jasper tiene que estas sintiendo tu melancolía a todas horas

-pues no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo

-al menos podías disimularlo, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta, fíjate que hasta Ethan me ha preguntado si siempre era así o es cosa de ahora- miré a Emmett con odio

-claro, se me olvidaba lo bien que te llevas con el

-cálmate Edward- me dijo Jasper, enviando una ola de calma, cosa que no sabía si agradecer o no

-además Ethan es buen chaval, a mi me cae bien

-no si eso salta a la vista

-tu lo que estas es celoso por lo bien que se lleva con Bella

-sabes como meter el dedo en la llaga ¿verdad Emmett?

-vamos Edward, la cosa no es que se lleve bien con ella, por que lo demás también se llevan bien pero no pasa nada, la cosa es que tu estas completamente convencido de que entre ellos dos hay algo, aunque nunca hayas visto nada.

-¿y no es verdad? Queda claro que tienen algo

-yo no creo que sea así- intervino Jasper- o no del todo al menos, Ethan quiere a Bella y ella lo quiere a el, pero no creo que sea algo mas

-si claro, por que no los has visto, siempre corre hacia el cuando le pasa algo y siempre están juntos- mire a Jasper que miraba a otro lado, en estos dos meses había intentado saber que sentía Bella al verme, pero siempre bloqueaba sus pensamientos cuando el poder de Bella no estaba cerca o miraba a otro lado cuando no podía leerle la mente, una vez estuvo a punto de decírmelo, pero tras una conversación con Bella ya no me contó nada mas

-a mi no me ha dicho nada- dijo Emmett

-lo que no se es por que nunca me ha dicho nada ni ha intentado nada conmigo, parece una persona bastante impulsiva- dije ignorando a Emmett

-oh, si ganas te tiene- dijo Jasper

-lo que pasa es que Bella no le deja, además sabe que Bella se enfadaría si te haría daño, una vez le pregunte por que no te pegaba

-gracias mi querido hermano- el me ignoró

-pero me dijo que a Bella no le gustaría, es lo mismo que tu con Jacob, jamás le pegaste por que Bella se sentiría mal

-en parte Bella estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero gracias por recordarlo

-puede que ella sienta mas cosas de las que dice- dijo Jasper el cual al mirarme se cayó

-¿no dices nada más?- le dije yo

-no tengo nada mas que decir

-gracias hermano- pero las palabras de mis hermanos me habían hecho pensar, compararme a mi con Jacob, aunque gracia no me hacía me hacía pensar que Bella aún sentía algo por mi por mínimo que sería y luego estaban las palabras de Jasper, que Bella callaba mas de lo que decía, tal vez había alguna esperanza.

Cuando llegamos a casa vimos Alice, Esme, Rosalie y Luca estaban fuera, seguramente en medio de un entrenamiento

-eh, no vale entrenar si yo estoy aquí, malas personas- dijo Emmett cuando llegamos donde ellos

-no estamos entrenando nosotros- dijo Alice y luego me miró- es Bella la que va a entrenar

-¿para eso tanta expectación?-dijo Emmett, yo entendía mas o menos lo que Alice quería decir

-Bella va a entrenar sus poderes- dijo Luca. Vaya por fin íbamos a ver los poderes de Bella

Momentos después Bella y Ethan salieron de la casa, Bella nos miraba sorprendida, seguramente no esperaba tanta expectación, ya que nunca habíamos estado en uno de sus entrenamientos, los físicos si, pero no de sus poderes.

-¿tenemos expectación eh?- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa grabada en su cara

-bueno siempre hemos querido ver los demás poderes de Bella- dijo Emmett

-el poder- dijo Bella- no soy una asesina ¿sabes?

-¿solo uno?- protesto Emmett

-paga- dijo Jasper, Bella lo miró sin comprender- siempre pensé que tenías mucha moral como para ir matando a vampiros por ahí, la época de neófito no cuenta- le explico Jasper

-bueno basta de cháchara y vamos a entrenar- dijo Luca- ¿Bella?

Bella se puso dentro del circuló que inconscientemente habíamos creado

-bien, Bella tienes que recordar en mantener el escudo levantado- luego nos miró a los demás- tiene que aprender a mantener los dos poderes a la vez

-si Luca lo se, es lo mismo de siempre, hasta ahora me ha salido bien ¿no?

-pero hoy va a ser distinto- Bella lo miró sin comprender- no van a ser objetos, ¿Emmett?

-dime- dijo el aludido mientras Bella lo miraba preocupada

-no se si seré capaz- le dijo a su hermano

-tienes que ser capaz de hacerlo con objetos vivos

-esta bien- dijo ella

-bien Emmett quieres colocarte allí- dijo señalando casi el inicio del bosque- y cuando te diga ya correr hacia Bella- luego miró a Bella- tenemos que ver como lo haces con algo grande

-oye perdona, ¿me estas llamando gordo?- dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido, mientras los demás reían

-no Emmett no- dijo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, mientras Rosalie no dejaba de reír- musculoso Emmett, eres musculoso

-eso está mejor- luego miró a su esposa- ¿quieres dejar de reírte?

-esta bien cariño, ale vete para allí anda- dijo disimulando la risa, tras esto Emmett se fue corriendo hacia el lugar que Luca le había dicho.

-bien, Bella sabes lo que tienes que hacer, concéntrate- ella asintió, luego miró a Emmett- Emmett, cuando te diga ya ven corriendo hacia Bella- volvió a mirar a Bella y luego miró hacia Emmett- ¡ya!

Emmett salió disparado hacia Bella, Bella cerró los ojos mientras Emmett se acerca mas y mas, en el momento que Emmett estaba a punto de llegar donde ella salió disparado hacia el lado contrario, dejando a todos yo incluido con la boca abierta

-telequinesis- dijimos todos a la vez, ese era el poder de Bella, mover las cosas con la mente, un poder sumamente útil la verdad

-si ese es poder que Bella tomo prestado- nos dijo Ethan- aunque bueno tomar prestado no sería la mejor palabra

Yo miré a Bella sorprendido, ahora comprendía por que era tan ansiada por los Vulturis, ¿Quién no querría tener esos poderes en su poder?, volví a mirar a Bella, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, al parecer usar los dos poderes a la vez la cansaba, aunque no físicamente claro

-muy bien Bella- le dijo Luca- has mantenido el escudo mientras lanzabas a Emmett a la otra punta

-muchas gracias Bella- dijo Emmett desde algún lugar del bosque, momentos después apareció ante nosotros- eres un encanto

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Bella, el se acercó a ella y le removió el pelo

-claro que si enana, por cierto tu poder mola

-gracias

-¿Por qué solo tienes uno Bella?- le dijo Rosalie- podrías tener todos los que quisieses

-no soy una asesina Rose

El entrenamiento siguió mientras Bella se dedicaba a levitar cosas, Emmett estaba incluido entre ellas, la verdad es que era impresionante verla, ver cuanto poder tenía en su interior, pero cada vez la veía mas cansada, miré a Ethan que estaba preocupado, algo mas pasaba que lo mantenía preocupado, por que por el dominio del poder no era ya que ella lo hacía francamente bien.

-bien Bella lo estas haciendo perfecto- le dijo Luca- pero ahora vamos a intentar una última cosa mas

-¿mas?- dijo Bella algo desesperada

-Luca creo que la pobre esta algo cansada- le dijo Esme

-es verdad- dijo Alice

-yo creo que puede con una última cosa- dijo Luca tras mirarnos a todos- ¿Quién es el mas rápido?

Tras decir esto todos me miraron y me señalaron, aunque la verdad no se por que lo había preguntado por que el sabía que yo era el mas rápido

-perfecto- dijo el, yo pude ver como Bella ponía cara de angustia- Edward ¿puedes ir al mismo lugar que Emmett?

-no- dijo Bella suavemente, pero por algún motivo veía el miedo en sus ojos

-claro- le dije a Luca y corrí hacía el lugar que el me había dicho, al llegar allí escuchaba las todo con la misma claridad que cuando estaba cerca de ellos

-Bella tienes que hacerlo- le decía Luca a Bella- bien Edward ¡ya!

Tras escuchar su ya comencé a correr a toda velocidad hacia Bella, ella había cerrado los ojos concentrada, yo por mi parte sentía algo de nerviosismo ya que no sabía como iba sentir el poder de Bella, cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella pero nada yo seguía en mi trayectoria, sabía que no podía frenar, que tenía que ser ella la que frenase y en el momento que ella me debería haberme parado oí el choque de dos piedras, había chocado con Bella, pero fue en ese momento cuando sentí como una fuerza invisible me lanzaba hacia el lado opuesto de mi trayectoria justo después de chocarme con Bella. Suponía que Bella al final había sido capaz de evitarme, me levante y vi que Bella estaba en el suelo, apenas se movía cuando me acerque a ella una voz tan conocida pero a la vez desconocida resonó en mi mente

_¿le he hecho daño? ¿Dónde esta Edward?¿Edward?¿por favor dime que esta bien?_

Era la voz de Bella, era la primera vez que la oía en mi mente, al parecer había usado tanto su poder que había delimitado su bloqueo hasta eliminarlo. Cuando la volví a mirar Ethan estaba pasando sus manos por las rodillas y el cuello de Bella para alzarla.

_Ethan_- dijo una voz llena de anhelo y desesperación- _gracias a dios_

Tras esto la voz desapareció y a mi me faltó el aire, Bella había recuperado su poder parte de el al menos. Ethan la sostenía en sus brazos mientras ella se apoyaba mas en el y le pasaba los brazos por la nuca enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, el vació en mi interior se hizo mas intenso

- tu estás loco Luca, ¿no ves que no puede con todo?- decía Ethan fuera de si mientras Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, yo me acerque a mi familia que hacía un corro alrededor de los dos Di Marco y de Bella, los ojos de Ethan estaban negros, y ahora después de tanto tiempo podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos los allí presentes menos de Bella, pero el hecho de que pudiese escucharlos significaba que Bella estaba débil

-tiene que hacerlo Ethan, tiene que aprender a controlar el poder-

-pero no puede hacerlo, no todo tan seguido- le dijo gritando mientras su mente gritaba la preocupación de hacía Bella, al igual que todos los allí presentes que estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Bella- la estas presionando

-no Ethan no lo hago, no te das cuenta que los Vulturi se acercan, ella tiene que aprender a tener todos sus poderes al máximo

-pero……- comenzó a decir Ethan pero Bella le calló poniéndole la mano en la cara, el la miró con ternura

-el tiene razón- dijo con un leve susurro- tengo que aprender, Luca lo está haciendo muy bien

-pero Bella

-no discutas- luego miró a Luca- lo siento Luca tenía que haberlo hecho mejor- la cara de Luca se relajó y luego me estaba preocupada pero al verme allí entre todos suspiró aliviada, eso devolvió algo de calor a mi cuerpo

-lo estas haciendo muy bien Bella de verdad- le dijo Luca- es normal que pasen estas cosas, lo que pasa que Ethan se preocupa demasiado

Ethan le miró mal y en su mente resonaba una frase que hacía que se me helara el corazón _algún día esto la matará _

-Ethan llévate a Bella para que descanse- le dijo Maximo que se acercaba junto con Rachel y Carlisle- Bella lo estas haciendo muy bien

-_por que lo has usado a el_- le preguntó Rachel a Luca, ignorando que yo podía escucharla

_-era la mejor forma de saber si su controlaba su poder al máximo y lo sabes_- le respondió Luca, vale eso si que no lo entendía

Ethan gruñó a Luca y se fue con Bella en los brazos, cuanto desearía ser yo quien la llevaba, me fije en la mente de mis hermanos todos se preguntaban de que iba todo esto, la verdad es que yo también me lo preguntaba, pues no sabía que le pasaba a Bella, ¿Por qué se había quedado tan débil? Por dios era un vampiro ¿no se supone que no nos podemos cansar?

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- le preguntó Esme a Maximo- ¿Por qué se ha quedado tan débil?

Maximo tomo aire y miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, se estaba planteando como decirnos las cosas

-vamos a ver, el poder de Bella de robar los podes es un tanto ambiguo, pues ella los puede robar pero luego su cuerpo no termina de aceptarlos

-no entiendo- dijo Alice que estaba mas preocupada por Bella que por otra cosa

-la cosa es, los vampiros que tienen poderes es por que en su vida humana tenían una predisposición para ello, o esa es la teoría, bien, al tener esa predisposición a ello cuando pasamos a ser vampiros ese poder surge en nosotros de manera natural si bien es cierto que es con los años cuando se coge practica nunca es para nosotros nada antinatural, pero para Bella no, pues ella no ha nacido con la habilidad de mover la cosas y eso su cuerpo lo sabe y no acepta el nuevo poder, al parecer lo siente como una intrusión y lo rachaza por decirlo de alguna manera- hizo una pausa y nos miró a todos que le mirábamos impacientes y atentos ante sus explicaciones- si Bella utiliza el poder de la telequinesis sin el escudo no pasa nada, pues lleva mucho tiempo entrenando, pero al usar los dos a la vez su cuerpo se debilita por que es usar mucho poder y su cuerpo se resiente

-¿podría matarla?- preguntó Alice, una duda que yo también tenía

-no lo sabemos, la verdad yo rezó para que no sea así

-¿pero por que la obligáis ha hacerlo? ¿Y si le pasa algo?- dije yo tremendamente preocupado, Maximo se acercó a mi y me puso la mano en el hombro, olvidando que el poder de Bella estaba al mínimo, con lo que pude ver en su mente mis propios sentimientos, los de toda mi vida, en su mente, sentí como se tambaleaba un poco pero no hizo ningún gesto mas que descubriese lo que había visto

-se que estás preocupado pero no dejaremos que le pase nada, si en algún momento vemos que no puede mas no dejaremos que se fuerce

-¿podemos ir a ver a Bella?- dijo Alice mirando a Esme y a Emmett

-claro- dijo Maximo y al final fueron todos mis hermanos junto con Esme y Carlisle Maximo me miró- muy sabio por tu parte esperar, ya tendrás tu oportunidad te lo prometo- yo simplemente asentí, aunque en realidad deseaba ir con ella

-Maximo ¿podría morir?- esa idea me aterraba mas que nada

-en serio no lo se, yo espero que sea así

**BELLA POV**

Ethan me dejó en mi cama mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-cansada, pero estaré bien

-esta vez ha sido mas fuerte que nunca- me dijo preocupado- nunca habías perdido completamente el poder del escudo

-sabes que esta vez ha sido diferente

-lo se, pero Luca es listo, sabe que si lo repeles a el sin bajar tu escudo lo podrás todo

-pero duele usar mi poder contra el, ¿y si le hago daño?

-es un vampiro no puedes hacerle daño

-lo se, ¿te has enfadado?- me preocupaba que se enfadase por mi reacción ante Edward

-contigo no, con Luca si por forzarte mas de lo debido, debe entender que tu tienes límites

Antes de que le contestase tocaron la puerta y sin que les diese permiso entraron todos los Cullen menos Edward. Mientras estuvieron conmigo todos me mimaron como cuando era humana, sobre todo Esme, Carlisle se dedicó a examinarme por si tenía algo roto, aunque yo le insistí que no era físico, y Emmett estuvo con Ethan haciéndome reír, mientras Alice aclaraba que eso no era excusa para que mañana me negase a ir con ella de compras. Una hora después todos se fueron, aunque Jasper me avisó que Edward le había preguntado cuales eran mis sentimientos, ya que yo le había hecho prometer a Jasper tiempo atrás que no dijese nada de ellos, después de que se fuesen los Cullen vino mi familia dos horas después estaba sola inundada por la oscuridad de noche, en calma recuperando todo mi poder, hasta que sentí que alguien mas estaba en mi cuarto, respire hondo y enseguida supe quien estaba conmigo.

-Edward- le dije tras respirar su maravillosos aroma

-lo siento no quería molestarse, solo quería saber si estabas bien

-¿pensabas que estaba dormida?- le dije algo divertida, el se encogió de hombros

-bueno, las malas costumbres no se olvidan

-no pasa nada

-¿puedo?- dijo señalando la cama, yo asentí y el se sentó a mi lado- ¿Cómo estas?

-mejor gracias, no tienes por que preocuparte me ha pasado muchas veces- dije omitiendo la parte de que esta vez había sido mas fuerte que las anteriores, y todo por que no pude reprimir mis sentimientos hacia el

-me has preocupado mucho, cuando te he visto en el suelo yo…..- antes de que siguiese hablando le cogí su mano

-tranquilo de verdad, estoy bien, lo que pasa que son unos exagerados

-no quiero que te pase nada- me dijo con la voz llena de ternura, eso hacía que se derritiese mi muerto corazón, me incorpore en la cama sin darme cuenta de que al hacer esto me quedaba mas cerca de el.

Sin darme cuenta nos habíamos quedado frente a frente, demasiado cerca y como si fuese una marioneta sin control me acerque a sus perfectos labios y sin poder evitarlo lo besé y el respondió a mi beso agarrándome la cintura y la electricidad de su cuerpo recorrió el mió y la llama de mi interior se encendió mas, un momento después se separó y yo casi tuve que ahogar un grito de desilusión

-se que dijiste que ni iba volver a pasar, pero si estas tan cerca de mi no puedo resistirme- luego me dio un beso en la frente- pero no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de nada

-Edward yo…- empecé a decir, pero luego me plantee seriamente que demonios planteaba decirle

-solo quiero que estés bien Bella, aunque digas que no, estás débil, y no actúas con propiedad- luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- cuídate, tu corazón sigue siendo demasiado importante para mi.

Tras decir eso Edward se fue dejándome ahí, con la llama que me consumía por dentro y con sus últimas palabras taladrándome la mente y preguntándome si ya era hora de dejar todos mis miedos atrás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aclarar:**

**Bella solo tiene un poder mas por que como ella dice no es una asesina (no veo a Bella matando a un montón de gente o vampiros) y además no le sienta muy bien tener muchos podes en su cuerpo, además con muchos poderes sería mas o menos como una bomba no sería capaz de controlarlos todos.**

**Edward no sigue el beso por que Bella esta muy débil y el cree que no esta del todo bien, el pobre siente como si estaría borracha y podría arrepentirse al día siguiente cuando estuviese mas recuperada (lo siento el pobre Edward sufre mucho, lo avisé).**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepnenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo y esta vez no he tardado mucho jjejejej **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws, pero no tengo tiempo para contestar a ninguno.**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo **

**BELLA POV**

Soy idiota, definitivamente soy idiota, no me duele bastante estar cerca de el, recordar todo nuestro pasado, temer que el bese por miedo a los sentimientos que podía resucitar, aunque resucitar no es la palabra exacta por que muertos no estaban, y ahora voy yo y lo beso, beso esos dulces labios, entierro mis manos en su suave pelo mientras el me abraza con fuerza y siento como me estrecha en sus brazos, su respiración, su extasiante aroma, su lengua junto a la mía

-Bella ¿Por qué andas como si fueses tonta y suspirando?- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Rachel, menos mal que había aparecido por que ya estaba empezando a desvariar un poco, pero solo un poco.

-nada- y como siempre ella no me creyó

-¿quieres en serio que te crea?

-estaría bien

-cuando quieras ya me lo contaras, ¿estas mejor?- yo asentí- bien, Maximo quiere verte

-¿por?- ella se encogió de hombros

-no sé

Me fui corriendo al despacho de Maximo, cuando entre vi a Carlisle y a Edward ¿Qué demonios estaba pasado aquí?, Edward me miró y sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos yo por mi parte aparté la cara.

-Bella, bien queríamos hablar contigo- yo no entendía nada- tranquila hija no has hecho nada, pero necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿para?

-veras, necesitamos ayuda del mayor numero de vampiros posibles, y hay un vampiro en especial que tiene un odio bastante considerable a los Vulturi, creemos que puede ayudarnos pero no es fácil de convencer.

-¿Quién es?

-Emmanuel Jonson, es un vampiro sumamente poderoso, se divierte en el mundo de los humanos, ahora creo que es abogado o algo parecido

-¿o algo parecido, no puedes ser un poco más específico?- dijo Edward, que por cierto ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-se donde trabaja, pero no se exactamente si es abogado, fiscal o juez- aclaró Maximo- y me gustaría que fueseis los dos ha hablar con el

-¿algún motivo en especial?- o vamos por favor por que no me empujan a sus brazos y terminamos antes

-si, Emmanuel tiene el poder de manipular las mentes, Bella te necesito a ti para que no manipule la mente, ni a ti ni a Edward, y a Edward para saber lo que piensa el, además ni Ethan ni Luca pueden ir

-¿y eso?- pregunte confusa

-con Luca tuvo problemas y de Ethan no se fía, bueno mas que de el, de su poder, además no es bueno que vaya mucha gente

-comprendo

-bueno ¿ireís?- dijo mirándonos, luego Edward y yo nos miramos

-esta bien- dijimos los dos

-Edward- le dijo Maximo, este le miró- luego me gustaría hablar contigo- el asintió y yo los miraba sin saber de que tendría que hablar Maximo con Edward

Tres horas después estábamos en el centro de Londres, por norma general se tardaba mas en llegar pero Edward había insistido en conducir el y bueno, como me había dicho las viejas costumbre nunca se olvidar, es decir, que seguía conduciendo como un loco. Nos encontrábamos frente a un enorme edificio de rascacielos, según los datos de Maximo el despacho de Emmanuel estaba en la última planta, mire a Edward que se movía como si estuviese temblando mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte confundida

-se supone que hace frío, ¿no ves al resto del mundo?- yo rodé los ojos, aunque la verdad es que a mi me dieron ganas de reír

-por favor, pero…¿desde cuando eres gracioso?- el me miró ofendido

-yo siempre he sido gracioso- súper chistoso vamos- lo que pasa que antes estaba preocupado en otras cosas- mejor no preguntar- que quieres he estado mucho tiempo en la cabeza de Emmett algo se ha tenido que pegar

-mejor entramos

Entramos en el edificio y nos metimos en el ascensor, sería raro subir cien pisos andando, lo que no nos percatamos es que los ascensores eran un poco estrechos y estábamos un tanto pegados

-además- dijo volviendo al tema de antes- si tú puedes usar tacones…

-pero que yo use tacones tiene explicación- el alzó la ceja incrédulo, que bien le quedaba eso- lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo que mirar al suelo para no caerme- el se rió

-buen punto- yo sin querer me moví y los dos quedamos más juntos que antes- esto…- dijo acercándose a mí

-¿que pasa Edward?- le dije en un leve susurro, estaba comprobado, su aroma me dejaba un tanto bastante aturdida, el no dijo nada solo se acercó mas a mi y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos la puerta de ascensor se abrió ¡mierda!

-al parecer ya hemos llegado

Fuimos hasta la puerta que ponía Emmanuel Jonson abogado, cuando entramos había una secretaria rubia con pinta de no tener muchas luces, esta se quedó mirando a Edward como si fuese tonta

-¿Qué deseáis?- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Edward, a mi me estaba poniendo nerviosa y un tanto celosa, espera…¿celosa?, mejor pasar por alto ese pensamiento…por ahora

-queríamos hablar con el señor Jonson ¿esta libre ahora?- dijo Edward muy educadamente

-¿tenéis cita?

-no- le dije yo- pero ¿le puedes decir que Bella Di Marco esta aquí?

-Swan, Bella Swan- dijo Edward en un susurro, y yo le miré como si fuese tonta ,Swan, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así, mire a la secretaría intentado alejar mi mirada de los ojos dorados que me miraban de tal forma que me hacían perder la conciencia, la secretaria tras colgar el teléfono nos miró.

-podéis pasar

Cuando entramos en la sala vimos un montón de títulos enmarcados en la pared y un hombre sentado en un gran sillón, sin duda era un vampiro, tenía la piel pálida, era muy guapo, bueno como todos los vampiros, tenía el pelo pelirrojo y los ojos ¿azules? Me fije un poco mas y me di cuenta que tenía lentillas.

-vaya, vaya ¿a que se debe el placer de tener a una Di Marco tan guapa ante mi?- dijo sonando muy sensual, con lo que se gano un gruñido de Edward- ¿y usted es?

-Edward Cullen

-vaya por dios, un Di Marco y un Cullen, ¿que mas puedo pedir?- dijo recostándose en su silla y mirándonos fijamente, yo extendí mi escudo y pude notar como intentaba manipular nuestra mente, Edward me miró comprendiendo lo que pasaba

-necesitamos tu ayuda, los Vulturi vienen a por nosotros- dije yo

-tenia oído que era a por los Cullen a por los que iban- dijo entrecerrando mas los ojos

-es lo mismo- le dije, Edward me miró sonriendo

-bien, comprendo, así que me pedís que luche contra los Vulturi, cosa que no me importa mucho la verdad, y que además me enfrente contra el vampiro que tienen en sus filas que roba poderes tras matarte ¿estáis locos?- así que ese era el problema, mejor dicho yo era el problema

-creo que eso no será un problema- dijo Edward

-¿ah no? Mira me parece muy bien que uno de vosotros tenga el poder de bloqueo- Edward y yo nos miramos, al parecer no sabía nada del poder de Edward, eso era bueno- y me parece que es usted señorita Di Marco, pero lo siento no pienso enfrentarme a un luchador como ese vampiro, dicen que es impresionante en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, uno de los mejores después de Luca Di Marco,- que guay decían que era impresionante- aprecio demasiado mi poder

-le aseguramos señor Jonson que ese vampiro no va ha hacer nada en su contra- le dije

-¿Qué vais ha hacer matarlo?

-no- dijo Edward tajantemente- pero ¿Qué pasaría si ese vampiro estuviera de nuestro lado?

-¿quieres que piense que la futura esposa de Aro Vulturi esta en su contra?- ups, se me olvido ese detalle, ya casi ni me acordaba de las intenciones de Aro

-creo que está equivocado señor Jonson, Aro no va casarse con esa vampira- dijo Edward algo……¿posesivo?

-si me das una prueba cien por cien segura de que esa vampira no va a estar al lado de los Vulturi tenéis mi palabra de que en cuanto me llaméis estaré ahí

-señor Jonson, usted conoció a Ernesto Armen ¿no?- le dije

-claro, no era un gran amigo la verdad, no lloré su muerte para ser sinceros, pero se que el fue una victima de esa vampira, la chica no es tanto, el era teléquinesico, una gran poder la verdad- miré a Edward y el sonrió, luego miré todos los títulos que tenía colgados en la pared, cerré los ojos y una fuerza invisible salio de mi haciendo que todos los cuadro levitasen, el vampiro se giró y se levantó bruscamente del sillón- ¿pero que coño?

-ves señor Jonson, esa vampira es Bella, una Di Marco, ¿sigue creyendo que esta del lado de los Vulturi?- el vampiro sonrió de oreja a oreja

-vaya, guapa y además con mas de un talento, claro que tenéis mi palabra, me encantará ver la cara del viejo Aro cuando te vea en su contra, romperás su muerto corazón- tras esto soltó una gran carcajada

Dejamos a Emmanuel riéndose en su despacho y con la promesa que nos ayudaría en cuanto los Vulturi atacasen y ahora comprendía por que Maximo lo quería a su lado, el poder de manipular las mentes podía ser muy útil.

Llegamos a casa a la misma velocidad a la que habíamos ido, Edward y yo repletos de ilusión por haber podido convencerle, cuando llegamos Edward dijo el que le contaría todo a Maximo, no recordaba que le había dicho para que hablasen, y yo seguía sin saber que podía querer Maximo de Edward

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegué a casa Rachel me dijo que Maximo estaba en las viejas caballerizas que estaban en la parte de atrás de la casa, me dirigí allí con la intención de contarle lo bien que nos había ido con el vampiro y saber que quería de mi, aunque algo yo me suponía, por que no podía olvidar ver mis propios sentimientos reflejados en su mente, seguramente me diría que me alejase de ella, que ella estaba con Ethan, pero ahora que me lo pensaba ¿Por qué me había besado si estaba con Ethan?

-hola Edward- me dijo Maximo al verme llegar- puedo suponer por tu cara que tenemos el apoyo de Emmanuel

-pues si, el tenía miedo del poder de Bella

-me lo suponía, a pesar de ser contrario a los Vulturi siempre esta muy bien enterado de todo lo que se cuece en Volterra

-pero creo que no sabía nada acerca de mi poder, ni de que Bella era la supuesta prometida de Aro 

-esta cerca de Volterra pero no tanto como para conocer la identidad de mi hija, y tu poder, creo que Aro no es muy partidario de ir contándolo fuera de su circulo, por que como sabéis Alice y tu sois muy deseados

-lo se- luego le miré fijamente- lo que no sé es que quieres hablar conmigo

-¿no lo sabes?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una especie de banco de piedra que había allí y me invitaba ha hacer lo mismo en la que estaba enfrente, yo me senté- pensaba que eras mas listo

-creo suponer que quieres hablar conmigo por lo que viste ayer cuando el poder de Bella estaba algo flojo- el me sonrió

-muy listo Edward, muy listo, como pudiste darte cuenta sin querer vi todos tus sentimientos, tanto los que tenías cuando eras humano como de vampiro- yo le miré realmente impresionado

-¿y?

-estoy preocupado, vi lo que sientes, mas precisamente lo que sientes por mi hija

-me lo estaba imaginando- el me sonrió

-y realmente me preocupa, por que he visto cuanto la quieres, créeme si te digo que pocas veces en mi larga vida he visto un amor tan grande

-¿eso es un halago?- le pregunté alzando la ceja, la verdad es que no sabía si quería tener era conversación con el

-no lo sé, aunque si que es impresionante, pero dado el caso no se si es un halago

-si ella no siente lo mismo puede que sea mas bien una maldición antes que algo bueno- el me miró sin comprender

-¿y crees que ella no siente lo mismo?- ahora era yo el que le miraba sin comprender

-¿Tu has visto sus sentimientos?- eso me dio algo de esperanza, puede que ahora supiese a ciencia cierta que sentía Bella por mi, aunque la verdad es que lo que mas deseaba era escuchar de sus labios un te quiero pero bueno

-yo no puedo ver sus sentimientos-vale seguiría sin saberlos- por que mi poder no es como el Jasper- yo no entendía ya que los dos poderes eran parecidos nunca había comprendido la diferencia- yo veo los sentimientos que quedan gravados en la mente y los que sientes en el momento por que esos también están en tu mente

-quieres decir que no conoces todos mis sentimientos- el sonrió

-Edward, que tu no recuerdes un sentimiento no quiere decir que no este en tu mente, yo busco en el inconsciente y en la parte conciente, es decir en toda la mente, todos y cada uno de nuestros actos, sentimientos…en resumen todo lo que hacemos en nuestra vida cada mínimo paso que hemos dado queda gravado en el inconsciente yo simplemente miro en el y en el consciente para ver lo que sientes en el momento o en el presente mejor dicho

-el sueño de todo psicoanalista ¿no?- el sonrió

-la verdad es que si, por todo eso yo no puedo ver lo sentimientos de Bella, con Bella estoy, por decirlo de alguna manera ciego ante ella, por eso con mi hija actúo como un ciego

-no lo entiendo- el me miró como si el mismo no comprendiese por que yo no lo entendía

-cuando eres ciego ¿Qué haces?- me dijo y yo medité sus palabras, hasta que lo comprendí

-potencias tus otros sentidos

-exacto, yo no puedo ver los sentimientos de Bella, pero he aprendido a verlos, cuando calla, sus miradas, el tono de su voz, además ¿tu cuando era humana no eras capaz de saber lo que pensaba sin leerle la mente?

-si, pero Bella siempre ha sido muy expresiva con la mirada- dije recordando sus preciosos ojos chocolate, eso no quería decir que ahora no me gustasen, por que la mirada era la misma

-y ahora sigue siendo igual, solo que ha aprendido a fingir un poquito mas

-lo que no comprendo es todo esto a que viene, ella ya me dijo que hace mucho tiempo que me olvidó- dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón, Maximo se recostó en el banco y suspiro

-te voy a contar una historia. Cuando conocimos a Bella todavía era humana, nosotros sabíamos que los Vulturi la seguían

-¿como que la seguían?- dije confuso, muy confuso

- la seguían- dijo casi ignorando mi comentario- y luego Ethan nos vino diciendo que había alguien en su universidad a la que no podía paralizar, claramente eso nos llamó la atención y la seguimos, un día ella iba en el coche y tuvo un accidente

-lo sé- le dije, en realidad no quería saber como había muerto Bella

-cuando Bella estaba atrapada entre la chatarra en la que había quedado su coche la sacamos de ahí y nos planteamos sin transformarla o no, llevábamos mucho tiempo observándola y sabíamos que era especial y era muy joven tenía toda la vida por delante yo jamás la hubiese transformado ni hubiese estado entre la vida y la muerte, no era justo que una persona joven como ella dejase este mundo sin conocerlo apenas.

-no la verdad es que no lo era- dije roto de dolor, pensar en la muerte de Bella, que yo podía haber hecho las cosas mas fáciles si no fuese tan idiota, me provocaba un vacío tremendo en el pecho

-cuando llegamos hasta ella estaba casi desangrada y no fue nada fácil resistirse, su sangre olía muy bien- yo le comprendía, por que todavía podía recordar como olía Bella, aunque prefería mil veces el olor que tenía ahora ya que no me daba ganas de comérmela, no literalmente al menos - pero sabíamos que teníamos que resistir, fui yo el que la transformo y todavía recuerdo lo que decía una y otra vez mientras sus fuerzas la abandonaban

-¿Qué decía?- luego me miró con los ojos llenos de pena

-lo que decía una y otra vez era "Edward lo siento" "Edward perdóname" "Edward te juro que lo intente, intenté sobrevivir" "Edward te quiero" esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse inconsciente "Edward te quiero" y durante los tres días de que duró su transformación repetía una y otra vez tu nombre

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, por algún motivo tenía la clara imagen de lo que sucedió ese día, de la como estaba Bella, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Ella pensó en mí hasta el último de sus días como humana, ese día que en teoría tenía que ser el último, recordaba las palabras que le había dicho, que intentase sobrevivir, por que eso era lo mas importante para mi, su vida, y ahora sabía que ella había tenido eso en cuenta, que con sus últimas fuerzas me había llamado, había dicho que me quería, se había disculpado por no conseguir sobrevivir cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, ella había pasado su trasformación llamándome, aunque no sabía por que motivo me había estado llamando, no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo.

-no se que pensar Maximo

-la historia no ha terminado Edward, cuando Bella despertó estuvo sin apenas hablar mucho tiempo, comía lo justo para seguir viva, y se pasaba muchas horas sollozando cuando pensaba que nadie la escuchaba y el motivo eras tu Edward, te echaba de menos, piensas que no te quiere y no creo que sea así, solo cambió tras hablar con Rachel, ella le dijo que seguramente tu querrías verla así y fue entonces cuando comenzó a cambiar poco a poco.

-puede que desde que paso todo eso sus sentimientos hayan cambiado- lo último que yo quería era hacerme ilusiones para luego darme la ostia, lo que mas deseaba era pensar que Bella me seguía queriendo, pero ¿y si no era así? Si ella me había olvidado y yo me hacía ilusiones, sufriría mucho más.

-¿tus sentimientos hacía ella han cambiado? ¿Han disminuido?

-no- en todo caso habían crecido

-no creo que los de ella hallan cambiado, Edward, si te cuento todo esto es por que estoy cansado de ver como mi hija no es capaz de quitar de su mirada esa tristeza que la lleva acompañando veinte largos años, por que a pesar de que ha sido feliz nunca era del todo feliz, nunca acaba de llegar esa alegría a su mirada

-pero ahora sigue siendo igual- le dije recordando la primera vez que volví a ver sus ojos, la pena que emanaba de ellos

-no siempre- yo entrecerré los ojos sin comprender y eso que había estado mucho tiempo observándola- cuando te mira esa mirada cambia, por eso he decido hablar contigo, por que quiero que sea feliz, y se que la única manera que tiene de serlo es estar a tu lado

-no se que pensar Maximo, Bella me dejó claro…

-Bella tiene miedo Edward, tiene miedo que te vuelvas a ir, que la vuelvas a abandonar, que vuelvas a romperle el corazón, es por eso que te aleja, tiene demasiados miedos, por eso que creo esa mascará de frialdad para alejarte para que no le harías daño.

-me los merezco, he sido un idiota

-pero puedes remediarlo, lucha por ella, dile de una vez por toda que pasó el día que te fuiste, cuales fueron sus verdaderos motivos para irte

-¿tu los sabes?

-no, yo solo se que en un momento de tu vida sentiste autentico temor y pánico por Bella y tu familia, también vi lo mucho que te dolió dejarla

-pero si intento acercarme a ella Ethan me matara

-si Bella es feliz, si Bella perdona todo lo que has hecho, Ethan no tendrá nada que decirte y el la dejará ir, lo que el quiere es lo mismo que yo, la felicidad de Bella, y creo que el es consciente de que su felicidad esta a tu lado y solo a tu lado

-la verdad es que no se que pensar- el se levantó y me puso la mano en el hombro

-tu solo piensa en lo mucho que la quieres, piensa en como a sido tu vida estando lejos de ella, lucha por ella Edward, recupera esa maravillosa relación que tuviste en su día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo más y mejor jejejejeje.**

**Que bien me cae Maximo que le cuenta toda la verdad y lo del inconsciente que le cuanta a Edward es verdad, es que es una movida un poco chunga cuando en clase nos dijeron "vosotros no os conocéis completamente pero vuestro inconciente si", es que al parecer (digo al parecer por que estas cosas no se saben a ciencia cierta pero se cree que si) que nosotros en el inconciente guardamos cada uno de los pasos que hemos dado, cada sentimiento, cada sueño, pensamiento… por eso no suele ser del todo bueno que las cosas que están en el inconciente salgan a la luz…movidas de nuestra mente que es chunga y tenebrosa jejejeje. **

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el domingo o así por que ya está casi terminado, pero es que tengo que hacer muchos trabajos, así que intentare subirlo el domingo pero ya el siguiente no se.**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Como prometí el domingo he subido el último capítulo, es que ayer me desquicié haciendo los trabajos y decidí ponerme a escribir este capitulo, bueno mejor dicho terminarlo, además me enfade haciendo los trabajos por que soy tan tonta que tiré toda trina manzana en todo el cuaderno de historia (es cuaderno que tenemos que hacer para no tener que hacer examen) y claro me cargue dos capítulos de tres que había hecho (me hizo mogollón de gracia, cuando se lo dije a una de mi clase de descojonó de bueno manera, yo no) menos mal que luego me dijeron que uno de los dos que había hecho no hacía falta, bueno menos soltar el royo y lo que prometí, domingo nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws**

**Os dejo con el capítulo. **

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en lago que había en el bosque dentro de las propiedades de la casa, el aire azotaba mi pelo mientras yo podía oír y oler a todo animal viviente que andaba tranquilo por el bosque, los animales eran listos y había aprendido cuando venía la amenaza y ahora se sentían tranquilos. Si miraba hacía un lado podía ver como Edward y Maximo hablaban, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían, tampoco quería hacerlo, ya que todo el mundo tenía derecho a la intimidad, eso no quería decir que no me muriese de curiosidad, me intrigaba mucho lo que Maximo le podía decir a Edward.

-hola Bella- me dijo una cantarina voz a mis espaldas

-hola Alice

-¿Qué haces aquí solita?

-pensar- le dije mientras me giraba, pude ver como miraba al vacío

-todavía no has tomado ninguna decisión ¿verdad?, no sabes que hacer con Edward

-no se que quieres decir, entre Edward y yo no hay nada y lo sabes- ojalá yo me creyese mis propias palabras, todavía no sabía si estaba preparada para olvidar el pasado

-vamos Bella eso no te lo crees ni tu, ¿crees que soy idiota?

-no Alice, no pienso que eres idiota- dije algo desesperada, en realidad no me apetecía hablar con nadie

-pues tu si que lo eres-yo le miré sorprendida

-¿perdón?

-eres estúpida Bella, pensaba que eras mas lista, no entiendo, tu le quieres, el te quiere, no se por que no dejáis todo el pasado atrás, por que es solo eso, el pasado y os está destrozando a los dos.

-tu no lo comprendes Alice, tu vives en el futuro

-yo veo el futuro que es distinto, comprendo que tengas miedo, pero si no eres capaz de dejar esos miedos atrás, que es donde deben estar, esos miedos van ha acabar destruyéndote, si sigues siendo alguien que no eres vas a acabar por destrozarte

-es la única forma de no sufrir- le dije incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, Alice por su parte cada vez estaba mas enfadada, lo comprendía al fin y al cabo era su hermano el que estaba en medio.

-oh claro, es que ahora no sufres- dijo sarcástica- ahora eres la persona mas feliz de esta tierra, nadas en felicidad y desprendes alegría a cada persona que se acerca a ti, por favor Bella se un poquito razonable

-tu no lo entiendes- le dije gritando- el se fue no una sino dos veces ¿y si lo vuelve ha hacer?

-Bella- se acercó a mi y me cogió la mano- yo se que tuvo un motivo para hacer lo que hizo aunque no se cual es, pero lo que sí se es que durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ti fue la persona mas desdichada del mundo, estuvo veinte años sin sonreír Bella, para ti fue duro lo sé, pero también tienes que comprender que para el también lo ha sido y como te he dicho antes, no sé por se fue, no se lo dijo a nadie, pero se que algo paso algo que le hizo alejarse de ti y casi de nosotros.

-no sé Alice, tengo mucho miedo- ella me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos

-se que tienes miedo, pero se que eres fuerte y que lo quieres, Jasper te lo ha dicho una y otra vez, tus sentimientos hacia el son demasiado fuertes como para tenerlos escondidos, por que es que te lo estoy diciendo esos mismos sentimientos, si los escondes al final van a poder contigo, y uno de los motivos por el cual no puedes usar dos de tus poderes juntos es por que es tu interior no está todo correcto

-creo que estás exagerando y creo que Jasper también lo está haciendo- le dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto

-sabes que no estoy exagerando, sino, ¿Por qué quedaste tan débil tras usar tu poder contra Edward?

-fue por que estuve usando mucho tiempo los dos poderes

-eso no te lo crees ni tu Bella- me dijo gritando- tu le quieres tanto que te duele solo de pensarlo

-eso era antes, ya ni siquiera se lo que siento

-claro que lo sabes, pero tienes miedo

-el se volverá a ir

-oh vamos Bella, sabes que eso no es verdad y tienes que dejar de usarlo como excusa, di que estás mas cómoda ahora, sin arriesgarse sin perder nada y punto

-eso no es verdad- le grité, ¿Por qué se tenía que meter en mi vida? ¿Por qué no me podían dejar en paz?- tu no sabes nada Alice

- claro que lo se, y tu también lo sabes, deja de tener miedo Bella, arriésgate de una buena vez- fue a decirme algo más pero se frenó y miró al vació

-¿Qué ves Alice?- Alice estaba poniendo una cara muy rara- Alice

Alice me miró con los ojos llenos de terror, algo malo, muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, Alice parecía incapaz de hablar, yo la cogí de los hombros y la zarandeé para que reaccionase

-Edward está en peligro- ahora fui yo la que me quedé congelada- Bella tienes que ayudarlo, si de verdad le quieres tienes que ayudarlo, ¿te arriesgaras?

**EDWARD POV**

Tras hablar con Maximo decidí ir ha hablar con ella, total después de todo el no ya lo tenía, la verdad era que tenía mas que ganar que perder. Entré en su cuarto pero allí no estaba, cuando estaba decidido a irme vi encima del sillón un cuaderno con la letra de Bella, por cierto si me fijaba un poco en ese sillón se parecía mucho al que yo tenía en Forks, luego me fijé en una de las estanterías y pude ver la pulsera que Jacob le había regalado el día de su graduación y me di cuenta de que también tenía el corazón que yo le había regalado, una llama de esperanza se prendió dentro de mi al ver que conservaba cosas que yo le había regalado, aparté la mirada y volví a mirar el cuaderno yo no quería leer nada de lo que ponía pero no pude soportar la curiosidad y cogí el cuaderno, me fije que no era de ninguna asignatura, en ese momento se cayó una hoja y cuando me agache a cogerla la leí, era algo que Bella había escrito hacía ya algún tiempo.

"_Hace un año ya… un año desde que mi vida ya no tiene final, un año desde que dejé el mundo de los humanos para unirme a los inmortales. Yo jamás espere que fuera así, si bien lo había deseado no es esta la manera la cual yo quería vivir toda mi eternidad, no lejos de el, no sin escuchar su voz, no sin ver su rostro, no sin que me regalase una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tan loca que volvía, no sin ver como se sujetaba el puente de la nariz cuando pensaba o estaba enfadado, en definitiva no sin estar cerca de el._

_Cada noche rebusco en mis borrosos recuerdos para ver su cara otra vez, para escucharle, pero nada puede hacer que sea lo mismo, por que ningún recuerdo por muy nítido que sea se asemeja a tenerlo ante mi, nada en este mundo es igual si no está a mi lado, por que nada tiene sentido si no lo tengo a el, por que mi corazón dejó de latir mucho antes de que ese coche me llevase por medio, mi corazón lleva muerto desde el mismo día que el me dijo adiós._

_Cada día sobrevivo por que se que jamás llegará mi muerte, pero la realidad es que llevo siendo una muerta viviente desde hace mucho tiempo, todavía puedo recordar mi vida cuando era feliz, cuando estaba a su lado, hasta añoro aquel primer día que nos vimos cuando el me miró con esos ojos negros llenos de sed, daría cualquier cosa por volver a ese lugar y ese tiempo, cuando el me abrazaba por las noches y velaba por mis sueños, cuando era capaz de soñar con una vida plena y feliz, pero ya no soy capaz._

_Agradezco a mi familia que me trate tan bien, todos y cada uno de ellos demuestran que les importo y me ayudan en todo, sobre todo Ethan, el sabe lo que es perder a alguien que quieres, el también siente ese vació en su pecho, el también sabe lo que es tener una herida abierta en el corazón que sabes muy a tu pesar que jamás curara, por que la única cura para esa herida no esta en tus manos, por que se alejó de ti para nunca mas volver._

_Añoro tanto sus besos, lo añoro tanto el. Todavía recuerdo mi vida en Salamanca, fui tan ingenua que por un momento pensé que podía salir adelante, que podía ser feliz, pero ahora se que la felicidad completa esta vedada para mi, por que la suerte nunca ha sido lo mió y jamás lo será._

_Muchas veces pienso en sus palabras, como se repetía una y otra vez que era un monstruo sin alma, estaba tan ciego, no se veía tal y como yo le veía, por que no se daba cuenta como era, y como era yo cuando estaba a su lado, estaba tan obsesionado por la conservación de mi alma que no dio cuenta de que el me la arrancó el día que sea fue._

_Rebusco en mis recuerdos, rebusco en esos recuerdos que están cubiertos por un velo para volver a ese día y ver que pasó, pero cada vez que lo hago la herida en mi pecho se abre mas y no puedo conseguir nada claro, por que no entiendo por que se fue, por que no me dio ninguna razón, por que no le importó romper mi corazón sin darme ningún motivo, por que ni siquiera me dijo que ya no me amaba, no me dio nada, no me dio nada para poder aferrarme a el y seguir adelante. Por que lo único que el me dio fue una existencia vacía, en la cual cada día deseo verlo aparecer y volver a verlo sonreír mientras me mira"._

Seguí mirando las letras que Bella había escrito una y otra vez, y una y otra vez sentía el mismo vacío en mi pecho que Bella describía, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Mi vida siempre había girado en torno a Bella desde que la había conocido y yo la había echado de ella, destruyendo la mía y al parecer también la suya, me sentía el ser más miserable de todos los de este mundo, ahora tenía una cosa clara, iba a luchar por Bella aunque mi me tuviese que enfrentar a todos los vampiros de mundo, ya era la hora de comenzar a luchar por lo que quería.

Salí al bosque, no sabía donde estaba Bella, pero algo me decía que estaba allí, aunque la verdad es que jamás había sido buen rastreador, mientras corría me di cuenta de que me había alejado demasiado por que ya no sentía el poder de Bella, me paré en un claro, jamás había pasado por ahí, era un claro muy parecido al que había en Forks, tenía algo de especial, pero no era lo mismo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese claro, hasta que en un momento me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, había alguien que tras los árboles, eran dos personas, dos vampiros mejor dicho, su olor se me hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar a quienes pertenecían esos aromas.

-Edward Cullen, es un verdadero placer volver a verte- me dijo una voz infantil mientras dos figuras aparecían tras los árboles, era un hombre muy musculoso y una niña, enseguida lo comprendí

-Jane y Demetri ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- dije educadamente

-un mal asunto- dijo la niña llena de candor, como si fuese una personita que estaba repleta de inocencia

-no comprendo que mal asunto os puede traer hasta aquí- tenía bastante claro que ellos ya sabían por que estábamos aquí, lo que ponía a los Di Marco en un gran aprieto, por que solo llevábamos dos meses con ellos, contábamos con mas tiempo

-bueno creo que nos estas mintiendo un poco Edward, desgraciadamente creo que sabes perfectamente por que estamos aquí

-estaré un poco espeso hoy, pero no sé que os trae aquí, nosotros solo estamos tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones

-junto con Bella Di Marco ¿no?- dijo Demetri

-ha sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarla aquí, mas que nada por que no pensaba que fuese un vampiro, por que Bella siendo un vampiro, podría ser muy peligrosa ¿no?, una amenaza- le dije recordando sus mismas palabras

-los Di Marco no sabían nada de ella cuado la trasformaron- bueno eso no era verdad del todo pero bueno, mejor no decirlo- pero tienes que tener claro que ella ya no es tuya

-¿y de quien es?- no podía creer que me estuviesen diciendo eso, sabía perfectamente que querían atacarme, no hacía falta leerles la mente para saberlo, aunque leérsela ayudaba bastante

-del señor Aro, el la quiere como esposa y ella ha aceptado, tu la perdiste hace mucho tiempo ya no tienes nada que hacer con ella

-yo no he dicho que quiera nada con ella, eso lo estáis asumiendo vosotros, además quien os dice que al verme no ha cambiado de opinión- quería ganar tiempo, quería que Alice viese lo que estaba pasando, por que si no venía nadie yo tenía claro cual iba a ser mi futuro, un futuro muy corto.

-esperemos que no sea así, sino Aro podría enfadarse mucho

-me vais a decir que queréis, mi familia estará preocupada

-tu familia no se preocupará tranquilo- dijo Demetri

-pensaba que Alice era la que tenía las visiones no tu

-no les daremos tiempo a preocuparse- dijo Jane mirándome directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa inocente en su bello rostro.

Antes de mirarla a los ojos comprendí lo que iba a pasar y lo comprendí mejor cuando un dolor atroz me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era un dolor mucho mayor que el que te puede producir una bala, un dolor que era única y exclusivamente mental, todos los huesos me ardían, la cabeza parecía que se me iba a partir en dos mientras no dejaba de escuchar como Demtri y Jane se divertían a lo lindo, mientras yo caía al suelo muerto de dolor, me revolvía en el suelo, luchando por no gritar, sentía como si en piel introducían miles de cuchillos ardientes

-eres muy molesto Edward Cullen- decía Demetri mientras yo luchaba por mantener la consciencia, aunque no estaba muy seguro si sería capaz de perderla- siempre mirando por encima del hombro a los demás, rebuscando en su mente

-¿como vuestro amo?- dije a duras penas

El dolor se incrementó hasta alcanzar límites que solo pensé en pasar un vez, durante mi transformación, sentí el mismo fuego que me quemaba por dentro, el dolor era tan intenso, tan devastador que hacía que rogase por mi muerte, por que parase ya, era insoportable sentir como mi cabeza palpitaba rogando que parase, seguía sintiendo los cuchillos ardiendo atravesando mi piel, una parte de mi mente, la que todavía estaba lúcida me decía que tenía que soportar, por que todo este dolor era irreal que estaba única y exclusivamente en mi mente, eso era fácil de pensar, pero muy difícil llevarlo a la práctica, sobre todo cuando sentías que en cualquier momento tu cabeza se iba a romper en dos

-¿quieres que paré?- me dijo dulcemente Jane, sin parar de usar su poder sobre mi- pobre Edward, tienes que estar sufriendo ¿no?

Yo no le respondí, por que temía que al hablar saliese de mi garganta un grito de dolor, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa.

El dolor seguía siendo insoportable, ya ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbado, retorciéndome de dolor, apretando mis dientes con todas mis fuerzas para no gritar, puede que llevase ahí horas, minutos o días a mi me daría lo mismo, por que yo no podía dejar de pensar en el insoportable dolor que estaba sufriendo y de cómo mi consciencia mi iba abandonando cada vez mas, al final puede que un vampiro si que pudiese quedarse inconciente. En el momento que sentí que las fuerzas me abandonan y que la oscuridad se acercaba mas a mi, el dolor cesó aunque su recuerdo todavía seguía latente en mi mente, hasta que una voz me hablo

-Edward- era Bella, mi ángel estaba aquí, su mano acarició mi mejilla- ¿Edward estas bien?- sonaba preocupada, yo quería contestarla pero no podía- dime que estas bien por favor Edward- parecía a punto de sollozar, mi ángel no podía estar triste

-Bella- le dije con la voz ronca, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, con el dolor todavía palpitando en mi interior

-Isabella ¿que haces?- le grito Jane

-os recomiendo que no os acerquéis y si fuerais un poquito listos os iríais- le dijo Bella fríamente mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla- ¿Edward?- me volvió a llamar- ya paso todo Edward, el dolor ya se fue

Bella seguía acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza, yo abrí los ojos lentamente, la casi inexistente luz del bosque me hizo daño, pero ver los ojos de Bella hizo que no quisiese cerrar los míos, ella estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por mi, cuando vio que abría los ojos suspiro aliviada para luego sonreír, eso hizo que todo el dolor que había sentido hacía unos momentos desapareciese

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, ella me sonrió

-dejando de luchar- yo le miré extrañado, no comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo- además no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser superman y tu Lois Lane

-bien- le dije intentando sonreír- ¿Qué quieres decir con que dejado de luchar?- ella se encogió de hombros

-simplemente he dejado de luchar, Alice me ha abierto los ojos, he sido una idiota Edward

-Isabella ¿nos vas explicar que estas haciendo?- gruñí al entender que nuestra conversación había terminado, al menos por el momento, ahora nos teníamos que enfrentar a nuestros dos visitantes, Bella y yo nos levantamos y ella se puso delante de mí.

-pensaba que vuestra visita se iba a posponer hasta dentro de cuatro meses, ese era trato- dijo Bella muy fríamente.

-solo estábamos comprobando como estaba las cosas, cuando decidimos ver mas de cerca, y cual es nuestra sorpresa cuando vemos que habéis aceptado a los Cullen en vuestra casa y además entrenándolos para la batalla- dijo Demetri- no nos esperábamos eso Isabella

-y que os esperabais, ¿Qué me uniera a las estúpidas ansias de poder de vuestros señores?

-tu eras la prometida de Aro- escupió Jane- y ahora lo traicionas con el, se suponía que no recordabas tus antiguos sentimientos

-os mentí- dijo tranquilamente- jamás pensé hacerles daño y si Aro me quiere es por mi poder nada mas, podrá superarlo

-es un halago que el señor Aro te quiera como esposa- dijo Jane, dejando claro los celos que tenía

-pues todo tuyo Jane, yo jamás olvide mis sentimientos humanos- yo miré a Bella, ¿Qué quería decir con ello?- y jamás iba a dejar que nadie hiciese daño a los Cullen

-y sobre todo a Edward ¿no?- dijo Demetri inundado por la rabia, yo volví a mirar a Bella, esperando su respuesta, ella tomo aire y respondió

-sobre todo a Edward- shock, yo me quedé en shock, Bella acababa de decir que no había olvidado lo que sentía por mi y que jamás me haría daño

-eres un estúpida Isabella- dijo Jane entrecerrando los ojos

-oh por favor Jane, ¿de verdad estás usando tu poder contra mi?, sabes que no sirve para nada, pero tu misma

-puede que el de ella no, pero tu escudo no es inquebrantable- dijo Demetri y en ese momento se agachó y nos atacó

Demetri podía alcanzarnos en medio segundo, pero no llegó a acercarse cuando salió disparado hacía el lado contrario, tal y como habíamos hecho Emmett y yo cuando nos enfrentamos a Bella, con la diferencia que al mirarla Bella parecía que estaba en perfectas condiciones y completamente entera.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- le dije preocupado, podía parecer que estaba bien, pero podía ser que en su fuero interno el utilizar sus dos poderes la estuviese debilitando, ella me miró y sonrió

-estoy perfectamente

-estas cavando tu propia tumba Isabella- dijo Jane mientras Demetri se le unía a ella y nos miraban con odio- puede que hayas podido con Demetri, pero vamos a ver si con los dos puedes.

Se agacharon para atacar, pero en el momento que deberían haber saltado contra nosotros se quedaron clavados en el suelo

-pero mira que son molestos estos Vulturis- dijo Ethan a nuestras espaldas, los dos nos giramos y vimos como tanto los Di Marco y mi familia estaban con nosotros, Ethan me miró sonriendo, era la primera vez que me sonreía- ¿estas bien chico?- me dijo, yo asentí mas sorprendido aún.

-¿que demonios es esto una rebelión?- gritó Jane, al parecer Ethan había aflojado su poder

-puedes llamarlo así si quieres- dijo Maximo, Demetri miró a todos los recién llegados deteniéndose en Rachel y su mente se lleno del deseo que sentía por ella, era asqueroso

-los señores se enteraran de esto

-seríais malos siervos si no se lo diríais- dijo Emmett haciendo sonar sus dedos, era muy desagradable cuando hacía eso

-estáis metidos en un buen lío- dijo Jane, sin que me diese cuenta Bella me cogió la mano, eso hizo que mi sonrisa se hiciese mucho mas grande, la miré y ella también me sonreía

-¿tenemos que tener miedo?- dijo Luca

-deberíais- dijo amenazadoramente Jane

-por que nos largáis antes de Bella decida lanzaros hacia el otro lado del país- dijo Ethan- creerme puede hacerlo

Los dos vampiros nos miraron con odio, pero luego se fueron con la amenaza marcada en sus bellos rostros, ahora contraídos por la ira

-bueno ahora al parecer las cosas se han adelantado- dijo Carlisle- ¿Alice?

-todavía no han podido decirles nada, por tanto no se cuanto tardarán en llegar, pero no esperéis mas tiempo que dos meses- dijo mi hermana- bueno mejor será que nos vayamos a casa- dijo mirando al resto, saltándonos a Bella y a mi, al parecer todos lo entendieron y se fueron, pero antes de que se fueron Ethan miró a Bella y ella asintió todavía sonriente, entonces el también se fue, no se veía ni odio ni rencor en su mirada.

Y entonces Bella y yo nos miramos, todavía agarrados de la mano, ya no veía esa mirada fría y triste con la que me había mirado estos dos últimos meses, ahora era una mirada diferente, era como…como cuando era humana, me miraba con amor, como si nada mas que nosotros dos existiese, hasta me pareció ver como sus ojos se volvían chocolate, la abracé fuerte, no quería que nada la alejase de mi, ella también me abrazó fuerte, me sentía feliz, mas de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

-Bella

-shhh, espera un momento- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho- ya no eres frío ni duro

-¿ahora te das cuenta?- dije mientras reía

-no, pero ahora no me da miedo sentirte tan cerca- yo le separé para mirarla a los ojos

-¿me lo vas a explicar?

-te lo he dicho antes, estoy cansada de luchar, cansada de negar lo que siento, cuando te vi ahí tirado lo comprendí, comprendí que no podía vivir mas sin ti

Yo la miré sin poder decir nada, sonriendo como un idiota

-pensé que te había podido olvidar- continuó- pero jamás pude- dijo mientras se volvía ha abrazar a mi

-yo pensaba que me habías olvidado

-yo también, pero en realidad siempre te llevé conmigo- dijo volviéndose a separar de mi, eso no me gustaba, no me gustaba que se separase de mi, ella se metió la mano en la camiseta y sacó un collar, era una cadena que yo siempre se la había visto, pero siempre la llevaba metido en la camiseta- mira

Yo miré el anillo que estaba colgado al final de su cadena, era mi anillo, el anillo de mi madre, el que yo le había regalado por nuestro compromiso, ella lo había llevado consigo todo este tiempo.

-el anillo- le dije en un susurro

-te quiero Edward- me dijo con la voz llorosa, aunque no sabía que no podía llorar, yo por mi parte estaba escuchando las palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar- y no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años

-yo también te quiero Bella- dije mirándola a los ojos- estos años sin ti han sido insoportables, cada vez que cerraba los ojos te veía, cuando pensé que estabas muerta quise morir, te quiero tanto mi Bella

Tras decir esto nos besamos con amor y con pasión, jamás la había besado de esta manera, nos habíamos besado siendo ya ella un vampiro, pero no sabiendo lo que ella sentía, la apreté fuerte contra mí y ella envolvió sus brazos en mi nuca, atrayéndome mas hacia ella, haciendo el beso mas profundo, no sabía en que momento nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que una sombra duda atravesó sus bellos ojos

-Edward, hay algo que necesito saber, necesito saber por que sufrido durante este tiempo, Edward ¿Por qué te fuiste?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jejejeje soy soy un poquito cochina lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, aunque la verdad es que yo pretendía déjalo cuando Bella salva a Edward, pero luego me dijeron y comprendí que era mejor alargarlo un poquito mas, y ya era hora de que esos dos se juntasen, es que ya me daba pena ver sufrir tanto a Edward, aunque no lo parezca en realidad me encanta ese hombre/vampiro jejejejeje.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo Edward a Bella por que se fue, le dirá toda la verdad.**

**Ahora con la visita de los Vulturi las cosas se van ha acelerar, por que en vez de cuatro meses ahora tienen como máximo dos.**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Siento no haber podido escribir antes pero es que de verdad no tenía tiempo, me he pasado toda la semana en la biblioteca, sin salir de ella, calculando mi tiempo para poder respirar, ni siquiera he podido comer en mi casa….. tantos trabajos no pueden ser buenos……LOS PROFESORES SON UNOS CABRONES y claro con tantas cosas que hacer pues si quería escribir el fic tenía que olvidarme del lujo de dormir..en fin**

**Gracias por los reveiws**

**Os dejo con el capítulo **

**BELLA POV**

-Edward, hay algo que necesito saber, necesito saber por que sufrido durante este tiempo, Edward ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunté sin dejar de abrazarle, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, pero necesitaba saber por que se fue, no iba a cambiar nada, pues nada iba ha hacer que me volviera a alejar a el, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado, necesitaba saber a que se debían tantos años de sufrimiento.

-es algo difícil de explicar- dijo revolviéndose el pelo- bueno no es difícil la cosa es muy sencilla, pero me siento tan idiota…

-Edward- le dije tomando su cara con mis manos- que pasó, por que te fuiste

-hace veintidós años, un día salí yo solo de casa para cazar, me aleje bastante por que no quería ningún problema con los de la Push, tampoco quería ir con nadie por que todos estaban histéricos con la boda y Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas a mi costa

-entiendo- hombre claro que comprendía lo desquiciantes que podían ser las bromas de Emmett y también recordaba lo susceptible que estaba Edward en esa época, susceptible igual no era la mejor palabra, la cosa era que suficiente ansioso estaba el ya como para que encima los demás se lo contagiasen.

-bueno me alejé bastante y estaba solo, cacé y cuando pretendí volver a casa me di cuenta de que alguien me acompañaba, aparecieron ante mi Félix, Jane y Demetri

-¿los Vulturi? ¿Qué hacían los Vulturi en Forks?- comencé a decir pero Edward me puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

-¿quieres que te cuente?- yo asentí- pues calladita- volví asentir- yo no me explicaba que hacían allí, pues todavía no habíamos incumplido el plazo, cuando traté de decirles que en dos semanas estaríamos de luna de miel y allí te trasformaría ellos me dijeron que no era necesario

-no entiendo- le dije, pero el me miró mal obligándome a callar, protestaría pero me interesaba demasiado la historia como para volver a interrumpirle.

- a lo que íbamos, ellos me dijeron que ya no hacía falta trasformarte, que habían cambiado de opinión que sus señores preferían que tu siguieses siendo humana, yo les dije que no había vuelta atrás, que yo quería tenerte conmigo para siempre, que no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti, pero ellos me dijeron que no, que eras una amenaza demasiado grande como para dejar que te convirtieses y tus poderes aflorasen- yo le miraba sin comprender, pues los Vulturi siempre habían estado muy contentos con que yo fuese vampiro- ¿no me crees verdad? Piensas que estoy mintiendo

-no Edward- le dije rápidamente al ver como sus preciosos ojos se llenaban de pena- lo que pasa que hay cosas que no me cuadran, y tampoco veo la razón por la que te fuiste

-por que no he terminado

-ahhh

-yo no comprendía a que venía todo eso y comprendí menos lo que me dijeron después, pues no solo me prohibieron convertirte sino que me exigieron alejarme de ti- yo le miré extrañada, pero no dije nada- ellos me dijeron que sino me alejaba de ti, acabarían con tu vida tanto si eras humana como vampiro y también la de toda mi familia.

-Edward- le dije, el se separó de mi y se sentó en la hierva con la cabeza baja, yo me acerqué a el y me puse a su altura

-yo no quería dejarte Bella, pero la amenaza estaba allí, lo había visto en sus mentes, sabía lo que te harían a ti y a mi familia, sabía que eran capaces y que a mi me dejarían con vida para que lo viese todo, yo no podría soportarlo, verte morir, ver morir a mi familia, no podía Bella, si al menos sabía que tu estabas bien yo podría seguir adelante, pero no si estabas muerta- yo le abracé fuerte, no podía me podía imaginar lo duro que había tenido que ser para el- ¿me odias?

-oh no por dios Edward- le abracé mas fuerte- no puedo odiarte, pero lo que no se es por que jamás se lo contaste a tu familia

-no quería preocuparles- siempre hacía lo mismo, nunca quería preocupar a los demás con sus problemas sin saber que tanto su familia como yo siempre estábamos ahí para ayudarle.

- te he echado tanto de menos mi amor- el me miró sonriendo

-repítelo- me exigió

-¿te he echado de menos?- el negó con la cabeza mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas- mi amor, te quiero tanto Edward- le dije abrazándolo.

Edward se abalanzó sobre mi tirándome a la hierva con el encima mío, besándome con pasión, yo le acaricié la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, ¡dios! Casi había olvidado lo bien hecho que estaba. El beso se hizo mas profundo y la electricidad que surgía al tocarnos recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-te quiero tanto Bella- me dijo Edward en un ronco susurro

-Edward, espera un momento- el se separó de mi sin comprender- ¿no tendrías que decirle a los demás por que te fuiste?, creo que ellos tienes derecho a saber- el me miró sonriendo

-luego- dijo apoderándose ferozmente de mis labios

Tal vez pasamos días en ese bosque a mi me daba lo mismo, Edward estaba conmigo y nada mas que eso me importaba, ahora sabía lo tonta que había sido por alejarlo de mi tanto tiempo, por que en mi fuero interno sabía que alejarlo solo me hacía daño a mi misma. Aunque estaba muy a gusto con él, besándonos, juntos y ablando como si nada mas importase sabía que su familia debía saber la verdad y la mía también.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos a la casa, todos nos estaban esperando en el salón, y todos nos dedicaron una gran sonrisa al vernos entrar agarrados de la mano

-tenemos que hablar con vosotros- les dije

-tranquilos chicos, seguro que no habéis roto nada demasiado valioso, al fin y al cabo estabais en medio del bosque, ¿unos árboles tal vez?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Edward lo miró mal mientras gruñía, Emmett sonrió mas aún ganándose por fin una guantazo de Rosalie en toda la nuca, yo le sonreí en agradecimiento y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- jope Rosalie eso duele- dijo acariciándose la parte donde le había golpeado

-te lo merecías- le dijo su esposa- ¿Qué queréis decirnos? Aparte de lo obvio- dijo mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas

-creo que debéis saber por que Edward se fue

-¿es algo que tiene sentido?- dijo Ethan yo asentí- mierda, sabes me hacía ilusión darle un par de guantazos, pero que se le va ha hacer- yo le enseñe mi precioso dedo corazón

-¿siempre eres tan agradable?- le preguntó Edward, Ethan se encogió de hombros

-todo el mundo me quiere- viva la modestia, claro que si

-podéis dejar de decir tonterías y dejar a Edward que cuente por fin lo que pasó- dijo Carlisle en tono autoritario, todos se callaron

Edward tomó aire y comenzó a contar toda la historia que me había contado a mi, yo no deje su mano ningún momento, de vez en cuando, cuando veía que el dejaba de hablar yo le apretaba la mano dándole fuerzas, cuando terminó todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie era capaz de hablar

-tenías que habérnoslo contado- dijo Esme- mi pobre niño, podíamos haberte ayudado

-lo siento mama- Esme se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó

-gracias por devolverle la sonrisa, gracias por aceptarlo otra vez en tu vida, ha estado perdido sin ti- me dijo Esme al oído, no sabía si Edward lo había oído, pero si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien.

-no entiendo por que hicieron eso- dijo Maximo- por lo que dices, ellos nos deberían haber matado a nosotros por convertirla, o al menos a ella- eso siempre era muy esperanzador- pero no nos dijeron nada, es mas siempre estuvieron muy interesados por ella, como ya sabéis, además la estaban vigilando cuando era humana.

-no estoy mintiendo- se defendió Edward

-yo no digo eso, simplemente creo que me falta algo, algo que no logro entender

-pues yo creo que está bastante claro- dijo Rachel, todos la miramos interrogantes- Maximo te acabas de contestar a ti mismo

-cariño no te entiendo

-claro- dijo Luca- todo está claro

-alguien nos quiere explicar a los mas espesitos- dijo Ethan

-todo se resume a Bella- dijo Rachel, yo no la comprendía- ellos la quieren a ella, siempre la han querido, Edward no lo ves, si ella se casaba contigo, si tu la convertías, ella sería para siempre tuya y de tu familia, ellos la perderían- creo que estaba pillando el meollo de la cuestión- ellos quieren a Bella, y Aro te conoce, sabe que tu harías cualquier cosa por ella y también sabe lo mucho que quieres a tu familia, por eso usaron esa amenaza, para alejarte de ella y que ellos la convirtiesen.

-nunca había pensado en ello- dijo Edward

-además- dijo Luca- como sabéis vosotros sois una gran amenaza, vamos sino no estaríais aquí, si Bella hubiese sido transformada por ellos, la habrían educado de tal manera que en el momento que os viese os mataría y así se quedaría con vuestros poderes- eso me hizo estremecer, Edward me apretó la mano

-pero ellos no sabían nada de mi poder- dije

-bueno, eso es cierto- dijo Maximo- pero con el poder de escudo creo que estarían mas que conformes

-así que todo se reduce a Bella- dijo Rosalie

-estoy seguro que se Bella se fuese con los Vulturis ellos nos dejarían en paz- dijo Jasper, Edward me apretó fuerte contra el y miró mal, muy mal, a su hermano

-¿insinúas algo Jasper?- le dijo mientras gruñía

-Edward tranquilo- le dijo Alice- seguro que Jasper no ha querido decir eso- dijo mirando mal a su esposo

-vamos por favor, claro que no quería decir eso, no quiero que Bella se vaya con los Vulturi- yo le sonreí- lo siento Bella si has pensado mal de mi

-no pasa nada Jasper- le dije sonriéndole, sabiendo que en realidad Jasper no había querido decir eso

-lo que pasa es que el siempre me interpreta mal- dijo señalando a Edward, el lo miró con la ceja levantada- eso solo pasó una vez, nunca mas he intentado matar a Bella

-¿intentaste matar a Bella?- le dijo Ethan

-se cortó y mi autocontrol no era muy bueno esa época

-puede ser comprensible- le dijo Ethan

-queréis dejar de desviaron del tema- dijo Carlisle- Jasper tiene razón, ellos no solo van a por nosotros, sino por Bella también, creo que no me equivoco al pensar que el día de la lucha, la que mas oportunidades tiene de sobrevivir es Bella

-y Alice- dije yo, la aludida me miró mal

-y Alice, creo que son ellas dos a las que mas quieren- dijo Maximo- el don del futuro, el conocimiento y el poder completo- ¿yo era el poder completo?, mi poder tenía muchas fallos

-pero mi poder me debilita

-ellos te convertirían en una maquina de matar- dijo Luca- Bella tu puedes usar todos tus poderes perfectamente, de dos manera, controlando tus sentimientos, aforrándote a ellos y haciéndote fuerte con ellos, o bien eliminando todos tus sentimientos, olvidándote de la moral, del bien y del mal, de esa manera serías una máquina de matar casi perfecta.

-¿casi?- preguntó Edward

-seguramente el cuerpo de Bella no soportaría la cantidad de poderes que ellos querrían meterle

Eso me asustó, ya que Luca jamás me había dicho tan claramente lo peligroso que podía ser mi poder, sabía que me debilitaba, pero ahora había comprendido que eso mismo podía acabar con mi vida, abracé fuerte a Edward

-tranquila, eso no pasará- me dijo suavemente en oído- no dejaré que nada malo te pase

-vamos Bells- dijo Ethan- tu eres super woman, nada malo va a pasarte- se levantó hacia nosotros y miró a Edward- ¿puede hablar contigo?

-Ethan…- le dije

-tranquila pequeña, solo quiero hablar con el- puso la mano en su pecho- juro solemnemente que no intentaré pegarle, ni morderle- yo le miré con la ceja alzada, mientras sentía como todos los demás no miraban atentos, incluido Edward, el cual todavía no había dicho nada- no nos alejaremos suficiente como para que pueda paralizarle y tranquila no intentaré arrancarle la cabeza

-Bella tranquila no me hará nada- dijo Edward muy seguro de si mismo, yo no lo estaba tanto

-oye tu muñeco, tampoco estés tan seguro- le dijo sonriendo

-¿muñeco?- le preguntó Emmett a su espalda

-si míralo, tiene cara de muñeco- Edward gruñó, mientras su hermano lo miraba de arriba abajo

-coño pero si tiene razón, Edward tiene cara de muñeco Kenn- se acercó a el y le agarró de los papos- y así parece un nenuco

-aparta idiota, ¿tu no querías hablar conmigo?- le dijo a Ethan el asintió y los se fueron, antes de irse me dio un beso- no te preocupes- me susurro, la verdad es que yo no quería que se alejase de mi

-que lata, nunca me había fijado en la carita de Kenn de Edward- dijo Emmett cuando su hermano ya se había ido

-¿eres retrasado?- le pregunte

-¿ahora defiendes a tu novio?, que bonito, Edward y Bella agarrandos de la mano, se van al bosque y se meten mano- dijo cantando y poniendo ojitos

-eres retrasado- esta vez lo afirme

-claro Emmett, tu demuestra lo maduro que eres- le dijo Alice, mientras Esme y Rachel negaban

-sois una sosas

-cariño, cállate un rato

Después de que Rosalie volviese a pegar a Emmett por idiota y Alice le animase a ello, yo me quedé mirando el lugar donde Ethan y Edward habían desaparecido, no sabía que quería mi hermano de el, ¿que podría decirle?, ¿cumpliría su promesa de no pegarle?, solo me quedaba fiarme de la palabra de Ethan y de la paciencia de Edward, sobre todo esta última. De repente el sonido de una jarrón roto me llamó la atención, mire hacía donde había venido el sonido y vi que Alice estaba mas pálida de lo normal y con la mirada pérdida y con los ojos llenos de terror ¿Qué había visto para ponerse así?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya por fin se sabe por que se fue Edward**

**No se cuando podré escribir el siguiente, seguimos con la misma cantidad de trabajos, hasta el jueves que tengo que entregar el último (por ahora) y es que el jueves tengo fiesta de psicología así que no se…. Espero que para el vierns que viene esté (si sobrevivo a los trabajos y al fiesta jejeje)**

**Un saludo**

**tisha**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Lo siento de verdad, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que la semana pasada la inspiración decidió abandonarme…de verdad que lo siento.**

**Muchísmas gracias por los reveiws me hacen mucha ilusión**

**Bueno os dejo con el siguiente capítulo**

**EL VIERNES EXTRENO DE LA PELICULA CREPUSCULO YUJUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**EDWARD POV**

No sabía que quería Ethan de mí, además desconfiaba bastante de sus buenas intenciones, siempre me había parecido una persona muy impulsiva y no era un secreto que yo no le caía muy bien. Me llevo fuera de la casa, en el porche que había en jardín trasero y se me quedó mirando como sin saber que decir

-se que piensas que no me caes bien- me dijo, bueno no es que yo lo pensase es que lo había dejado bastante claro.

- no es que lo piense Ethan, creo que no hay que ser lector de mentes para saber que desde el momento que pisé en esta casa querías que me largase

-no te lo niego- me dijo sinceramente- he querido que te fueses de la casa por que no quería que Bella sufriese

-yo jamás he querido hacerle daño, creo que ya he explicado por que me fui, creo que ha quedado claro que yo no lo elegí- le dije duramente

-eso no lo sabía, entiende mi posición Edward, yo vi sufrir a Bella durante estos años, yo le vi abrazar ese anillo que lleva en el cuello, el que tu le regalaste, con desesperación, yo le oí gritar tu nombre cuando estaba agonizando y cuando estaba cambiando, yo le he visto sollozar por tu culpa y he visto su mirada durante mucho tiempo, se que no fue tu culpa Edward, ahora se quien fue el culpable, pero al principio yo no lo sabía, al principio solo la veía sufrir por tu presencia, ¿no harías tu lo mismo si verías a Alice o Rosalie en esa misma situación?

-seguramente- le dije sinceramente, comprendía su posición

-por eso te odiaba, por que pensaba que la habías dejado por un simple capricho

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la pregunta que me llevaba reconcomiendo la mente desde que había vuelta a ver a Bella

-claro

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

-¿te reconcome eso verdad?- me dijo sonriendo

-un poco

-vaya, Bella siempre me dijo que no eras celoso, pero vemos que estaba equivocada- bueno Bella siempre pensó que yo no estaba celoso de Jacob, no se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, mas que nada por que el le podía dar cosas que para mi eran imposibles

-¿estas esquivando mi pregunta?- le pregunté seriamente

-no, ¿quieres saber lo que siento por Bella?- yo asentí- yo quiero a Bella, la quiero mucho, pero no puedo decir que la ame, yo amé una vez, y amé con tanta pasión como tu quieres a Bella, puede que si tu jamás hubieses aparecido podríamos haber tenido algo mas, algo así como una relación de amistad que pasa algo mas, pero siempre sabiendo que tu serías el único.

-no te pillo

-vamos a ver, yo quiero a Bella, me gusta como es y tengo que reconocer que es muy guapa, es una chica muy especial, pero la quiero mas como una hermana que como otra cosa, me recuerda a mis hermanas, podríamos haber tenido algo mas no te lo niego, nos entendemos y nos conocemos perfectamente, nos podríamos haber juntado por cariño, pero no hay entre nosotros ese amor que vosotros dos sentís y que yo sentí por Melody

-al principio pensé que estabais juntos

-mucha gente lo piensa, en el colegio piensan que somos hermanos mellizos, pero los que no piensan eso creen que somos pareja, puede que nos comportemos como una, pero entre nosotros no hay ni deseo ni pasión.

-entiendo, sois como hermanos

-pero eso no quita que la quiera, y si veo que alguna vez le haces daño, o que alguna vez se te pasa por la cabeza abandonarla, te mataré lentamente

-¿me estas amenazando? Además no tengo en mente abandonar a Bella en lo que me queda de vida- no pensaba abandonar a Bella en toda la eternidad, si los Vulturi nos dejan claro

-eso espero, y sí era una amenaza, te mataré lentamente Cullen, se buscaré y luego utilizaré todas las técnicas de tortura que existen para que me pidas gritando tu muerte y luego, si me das mucha pena te mataré- vale eso si que era una amenaza.

-Alice- oímos gritar a Jasper desde el salón

**ALICE POV**

Que los Vulturi venían a por nosotros no era ningún misterio, pero que lo hacían de tal manera si que lo era, no comprendía que pretendían con eso, hacía muchos años, mejor dicho siglos, que no hacían nada perecido.

-Alice- me dijo Jasper, moviéndome de un lado para otro para que reaccionase, yo le miré y le abracé con fuerza, tenía miedo y sabía que el también lo estaba sintiendo, pero lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- me dijo Esme, en el mismo momento que Edward y Ethan entraban en la sala, ambos ilesos, Edward se fue corriendo hacia Bella, ella miró a su hermano y le sonrió, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward, eran tan monos.

-los Vulturi- les dije cuando el miedo volvió a mi tras dejar de mirar a mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- me dijo Luca

-vendrán aquí en un mes, al mismo claro donde han aparecido Jane y Demetri

-¿tan pronto?- dijo desesperada Rachel

-no solo eso- les dije pensado en todo lo que había visto, Jasper me apretó mas fuerte contra el, mientras Esme me acariciaba la maternalmente espalda- vienen todos

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, nadie era capaz de decir nada, todos me miraban con la cara marcada por el terror, por que mas o menos todos sabíamos que el hecho de que viniesen todos ellos no era nada bueno.

-¿Cómo que todos?- dijo Bella, con la voz entrecortada

-todos Bella, todos, Aro, Cayo y Marco, la guardia, la guardia personal, vienen hasta las esposas- Jasper mandó una oleada de calma, que era muy necesaria.

-nos quieren muertos- dijo Edward, Bella lo miró con desesperación, el la abrazó contra el- lo que pasó ayer a la noche ha hecho que deseen nuestras cabezas

-no todas supongo- dijo Maximo, que era junto a Carlisle el más sereno de todos- Bella, tienes que tener en cuenta que pase lo que pase en esa batalla, y sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho con Edward, el te va a querer viva, siempre te ha querido, al igual que a ti Alice- Bella y yo nos estremecimos

-no dejaré que eso pase- dijo Edward protegiendo a Bella, Jasper hizo lo mismo

-yo tampoco- dijo Jasper

-no dejaremos que nadie caiga en sus manos- dijo Ethan y Emmett le apoyó

-creo que su deseo de conseguirlas sea un punto a nuestro favor- dijo Carlisle, yo le miré mal- no me mires así hija, simplemente digo que puede ser un punto a favor, eso quiere decir que no intentarán un ataque directo

-lo que es muy favorable- dijo Luca

-en que sentido- le dijo Rosalie- en que sentido es favorable que Jane nos ataque, y que quieren tener como esclavas a Alice y Bella

-en el sentido que al no atacar directamente tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir- dijo Luca muy seriamente- una oportunidad que hace que al tener a Bella ellos no puedan usar sus poderes contra nosotros

-pero nosotros no podemos acercarnos a ellos tampoco- dijo Carlisle- tienen una vampira con el poder de escudo físico

-lo se- le respondió Luca- por lo que estamos en empate

-no si ellos atacan directamente- dijo Edward- como has dicho antes si comienza una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo estamos muertos, por que no podremos estar defendiendo todo el rato a Bella- dijo muy a su pesar- tenemos que ser conscientes que el momento que ataquen van a ir a por ella, todos irán a por ella, si ella comienza la lucha puede que no pueda mantener el escudo, por lo tanto ellos podrían usar su poder contra nosotros

-puedo mantener el escudo mientras lucho- le dijo Bella de mal humor

-no quiero que te canses, no podemos permitirnos que te debilites

-además Bella puede mandarlos a la otra punta del país- dijo Emmett

-nos estamos basando únicamente en Bella- dijo Edward

-soy capaz de hacerlo- dijo Bella, mas alto, como si Edward no la hubiese escuchado la primera vez que lo había dicho

-no lo dudo, pero que pasaría si te pasase lo mismo que cuando te enfrentaste a mi por primera vez, ¿Qué haría si eso te pasase Bella? ¿Si te debilitases demasiado como para continuar?- dijo con desesperación, comprendía lo que quería decir mi hermano, lo que el en realidad estaba diciendo es que si a ella le pasaba algo el se moriría, ella al final pareció entenderlo y le abrazó

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Edward- dijo Rachel- pero es la mejor baza que tenemos, y lo sabes Bella, con Alice podemos ver lo que va a pasar, pero la necesitamos para que no nos hagan daño

-creo que la mejor opción es llamar a nuestros amigos- dijo Carlisle- ellos nos pueden ayudar, además todos están ansiando luchar contra ellos- luego me miró- ¿Alice?

Yo comprendí lo que me quería decir, mire el futuro, miré las decisiones de nuestros amigos y aliados, vi que ellos ya tenían tomada la decisión.

-ellos están con nosotros, ellos también desean que la época de los Vulturi acabe, el clan Denali vienen para aquí, pero a los demás tenemos que avisarles, tranquilos llegarán a tiempo.

-tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Maximo- ellos tienen que llegar aquí en dos semanas como máximo- luego miró a Ethan- mejor sería ir a buscar a las amazona, ¿Por qué no vais tu..?

-yo quiero ir- dijo Carlisle

-sería bueno que tu irías, ¿Emmett por que no vas con el?

-perfecto, tengo ganas de enfrentarme con una anaconda

-no tendrás esa oportunidad- le dije, luego le miré y me reí

-siempre quitándome las ilusiones- protestó Emmett

-los demás vamos ha llamar al resto

**BELLA POV**

Era de noche, nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde haciendo llamadas y gracias a dios todos nuestros amigos vendrían, seríamos un gran número en la batalla, con lo que los Vulturi se lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacar.

Busqué a Edward en su habitación pero no estaba, suspiré ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? La respuesta llegó en forma de melodía, una melodía muy especial, mi tan añorada nana. Bajé y lo vi ahí, a mi ángel particular tocando el piano, viéndole ahí concentrado en las teclas me preguntaba que buena había sido en la otra vida para merecerlo, lo quería tanto. Me acerqué a el y puse mis manos en sus hombros y me acerqué a su oído, aspirando de paso su aroma.

-siempre me ha gustado mucho esa melodía- sentí como el sonreía

-es por que la hice pensado en ti- siguió tocando mi nana, cuando terminó de tocar se giró y me cogió de la cintura atrayéndome hacia el- te he echado de menos

-solo hemos estado separados unas horas mientras llamábamos por teléfono

-da igual te he echado de menos- me abrazó fuerte apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, como hacía cuando era humana

-¿no lo echas de menos?- dije acariciando su pelo

-¿el que?

-el sonido de mi corazón, mi calidez…todo lo que me hacía humana

-para mi sigues siendo cálida y suave- dijo acariciando mi brazo- y tu corazón sigue ahí, además siendo humana no podría hacer esto

-¿el que?- pregunte curiosa, el me sonrió y me atrajo hacía el para sentarme en sus rodillas, luego me besó con pasión, apretándome fuerte contra el, si hubiera sido humana me hubiese desmallado por la falta de aire.

-me gusta eso- dije cuando nos separamos, el me sonrió

-me gusta que te guste- me acarició suavemente la cara, inundándola con la electricidad que se formaba cada vez que me tocaba

-estas preocupado- le dije al ver en sus ojos la preocupación que le consumía

-claro que estoy preocupado, tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerte los Vulturis si caes en sus manos

-¿no te preocupa lo que puedan hacerte a ti?- a mi particularmente me preocupaba mas su seguridad que la mía propia

-no me preocupa lo que puedan hacerme, por que cualquier infierno es mejor que la vida si no estas a mi lado

-has estado lejos de mi mucho tiempo y ahora estas vivito y coleando- el me miró con pena, tal vez no debería haber dicho eso

-lo que hice mientras tu no estabas no lo catalogaría yo como vivir, mas bien lo catalogaría como sobrevivir, te lo dije una vez, si estoy hablando ahora contigo es por que Jacob me dijo que tu le había dicho que me dijese que sobreviviese, solo por eso estoy aquí contigo Bella, por que tu me lo pediste- ahora me sentía realmente mal por haberle dicho eso, pasar demasiado tiempo con Ethan me había vuelto una bocazas

-lo siento- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello

-ahora estoy bien, ahora que estas conmigo

-¿me prometes que no te volverás a ir?

-jamás me iré Bella- me cogió la cara con su manos- escúchame bien, jamás me iré, la primera vez que me fui fue por propia voluntad para protegerte, no me salió bien, la segunda vez me obligaron y tuve tanto miedo que no fui capaz de luchar, ahora nada puede hacer que me aleje de ti, nada.

-te quiero Edward

-yo también Bella, yo también, además tu hermano me mataría si lo intentase- dijo con fingido miedo

-¿Ethan?- había olvidado completamente la conversación que habían tenido esos dos- ¿Qué te dijo?

-que si se me pasaba por la cabeza abandonarte, cosa que no tengo intención de hacer nunca, me torturaría asta que rogase mi muerte

-¿te he comentado alguna vez que ha Ethan le encanta leer cosas acerca de la inquisición?- le pregunté inocentemente

-eso es muy esperanzador- luego se encogió de hombros- pero me da igual, nada ni nadie hará que me aleje de tu lado, a menos que tu quieras que me vaya

-eso nunca- dije aforrándome a el con desesperación, el se rió

-te quiero tanto mi amor

-Edward, ¿tocarás otra vez para mí?

-claro- me sentó a su lado y puso sus manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar

Esta vez no tocó mi nana, era otra música, una nueva composición, al principió era triste pero a cada nota que tocaba se volvía mas alegré, era una música preciosa, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, me dejé llevar por la música, recordé el día que volví a ver a Edward, como sus ojos estaba tan llenos de sentimientos, sorpresa, tristeza, esperanza…, como había deseado lanzarme a sus brazos y como, con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo había reprimido, como había sido ese primer beso, el primero por que nunca me había besado de esa manera, como luego nos habíamos pasado dos meses ignorándonos, o mejor dicho como me pasé dos meses ignorándolo y como habíamos sufrido los dos por mis miedos, también recordé lo que sentí al verlo tirado en el suelo, sufriendo por culpa de Jane, como la ira me había envuelto y como hubiese sido capaz de matar a esa niña macabra en ese mismo momento por haber hecho daño a Edward, esa música me hacía recordar lo mucho que quería a Edward, lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. No me di cuenta de que Edward había dejado de tocar

-esta música simboliza todo lo he sentido tras volver a verte

Yo no dije nada solo le volví a besar, por que no había palabras para describir lo que sentía, cuando nos separamos el me miró sonriendo

-vaya crearé nuevas canciones si eso supone que me beses de esa manera- ni siquiera le escuche, por que a mi mente vino algo que había querido hacer con el desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo que por miedo no había hecho, bueno mejor dicho que por el miedo que el tenía no habíamos hecho- ¿Bella?

-te quiero Edward- dije tomándole de la mano y obligándole a levantarse

-¿Dónde vamos?

-tu solo ven- esta nerviosa, ¿y si Edward me volvía a decir que no?, yo quería demostrarle que le quería mas que a nada, pedirle perdón por el daño que le había causado y solo se me ocurría una forma, quería demostrarle lo que mis palabras no podían decir, si me rechazaba, no sabía lo que haría

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uuuuu ¿que quiere hacer Bella que no pudo hacer hace tiempo y a lo que teme que Edward diga que no?** **Jeejeje, el siguiente capítulo no lo subiré como mínimo hasta el lunes por que aprovechando que voy a casa de Selene a ver la película de CREPUSCULO (que ganas tengo que verla dios mio) y la necesito para que me ayude con el siguiente capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Tanya jejejejeje **

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno ya está aquí el siguiente capitulo, decir que parte para escribir este capi, me ha ayudado la señorita Selene, muchas gracias pedorra, no es muy largo pero bueno.**

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws**

**Os dejo con el capitulo**

**BELLA POV**

Tras cruzar la sala y tirando de su mano le guíe hasta el segundo piso, guiándole con suavidad pero firmeza hacia el destino que había trazado en mi mente, mi cuarto. Edward me seguía como si de un muñeco se tratase, confuso pero obediente y sin preguntar, creo que todavía no había captado mis intenciones.

Entramos a la habitación, me giré, clavé mi mirada en sus ojos, y silenciosamente le desafié a contradecirme, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a ni siquiera plantearse empezar a tartamudear un posible rechazo, le besé.

Le besé con todos los sentimientos que se atascaban en mi pecho, esos sentimientos que con mi anterior cuerpo humano tendía a tratar de exteriorizar con lágrimas.

El pensamiento de poder expresar esos sentimientos, aunque no fuese con aquel método tan humano, me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Edward, sin embargo, todavía estaba en estado shock, no podía ser tan ingenuo como para no percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, bueno eso tenía fácil solución así que decidí dar el siguiente paso.

Pasé mi mano izquierda por su nuca, acariciando el fino vello que tenía en la nuca, y con la mano derecha comencé a acaríciale por debajo de la camiseta, tanteando sus maravillosos abdominales, el se apartó bruscamente, por fin se había dado cuenta por donde iba la cosa.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- dijo mirándome con la mirada llena de lujuria y paseando la punta suavemente la punta de la lengua por sus dientes.

-¿tu que crees?- le respondí acercándome a el y acariciándole con mi lengua su mandíbula, pero con el miedo en el cuerpo ante su posible rechazo

-Bella esto no esta bien- me dijo esta vez sin apartarse de mi, y entrecerrando los ojos ante mi caricia- no deberíamos…

-¿Por qué?, ya no puedes hacerme daño, y te quiero, se supone que tu me quieres y me deseas ¿Por qué no?, no puedes estar teniendo un problema de inseguridad, es imposible- le dije carcajeándome ante lo absurdo de esa idea.

El me miró, evaluando la situación, a mi, y a si mismo, en serio, ¿se puede ser tan frió y calculador en estas situaciones?, suspiro esbozando una de sus sonrisas torcidas y me dijo.

-no estoy tan tranquilo como piensas, de verdad siento inseguridad, no se lo que puede pasar, ni lo que podemos hacer, antes me has preguntado si te quiero y te deseo, Bella, esa es una pregunta muy estúpida para alguien tan lista como tu- de haber sido humana me hubiese sonrojado y después desmallado- pero ya que estamos destinados a ir al infierno, vayamos con el kit completo- me susurro con una sonrisa sugerente, acariciando con su dedo los botones de mi camisa, entonces lo vi claro, por fin había ganado.

A partir de ahí no hubo muchas mas palabras, Edward seguía acariciando los botones de mi camisa, para luego de un movimiento brusco agarrar el escote de mi camisa, arrancando únicamente la parte de los botones, dejando mi sujetador a la vista y las mangas en su sitio y manteniendo en mi piel su ardiente mirada ámbar, yo por mi parte no quise alargar el momento de ver su marmóreo pecho desnudo y le arranqué la camiseta, el me miró sonriendo ante mi impaciencia mientras se apoderaba de mis labios, demostrando que el también estaba ansioso por mi, me envolvió un escalofrió ante su pasión, la parte de la camisa que había sobrevivido cayó al suelo.

Seguimos besándonos con pasión, nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas en un frenético baile por ver quien ganaba el beso, Edward me apretaba con fuerza, mientras yo me pegaba mas a el, queriendo que todo el espacio que nos separaba desapareciese, las llamas de la pasión nos envolvían, provocando que el resto de nuestras ropas acaben desgarradas en el suelo, quedándonos desnudos el uno frente al otro, la luz de la luna envolvía la habitación, si antes Edward me había parecido un ángel ahora me parecía el mismísimo dios, por que nada que no fuese divino podía ser tan perfecto. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo también estaba desnuda, la vergüenza me inundo, ya que nunca había estado desnuda delante de él, bueno delante suyo y de nadie. El noto me vergüenza y me acarició el contorno de mis hombros, evaluándome de arriba abajo, sonrió juguetonamente.

-no te puedes ni imaginar lo hermosa que eres- dijo apretándome fuertemente contra el y besándome con pasión, antes de que la lujuria se apoderase de mi un pensamiento racional pasó por mi mente, Alice me mataría, nos mataría cuando se diese cuenta de cómo había quedado la ropa, toda desgarrada, aunque la verdad es que en esos momentos me importaba bien poco Alice, la ropa y todo el mundo en general.

Edward abandonó mis labios para centrarse en mi cuello, y por primera vez me mordió suavemente, pero no produjo dolor, sino que las llamas de mi interior ardieron con más ansia, provocando que un gemido saliese de garganta, pude sentir como sonreía contra mi cuello. Cuando Edward pareció cansarse de mi cuello volvió a besarme, y esta vez fui yo la que se separó para repetir que el ritual que había comenzado el, para luego continuar bajando por su pecho, pude sentir como temblaba bajo mis besos mientras gemía, antes de que pudiese descender mas el se separó bruscamente, sin dejar de sonreír, yo le miré a los ojos confundida, al mirar sus ojos pude ver como esos ojos dorados brillaban llenos de amor y pasión, me quería y eso me hacía la mujer mas afortunada de este mundo.

Edward seguía sonriendo, luego a una velocidad muy poco humana me alzó, yo le rodee la cintura con la piernas y nuestros labios volvieron a fundirse, noté vagamente que me llevaba a la cama y me tumbaba sobre ella y el sobre mi, y me acarició con la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja, este hombre estaba consiguiendo volverme loca, yo le acariciaba la espalda, notando cada uno de sus músculos, tan perfectamente moldeado, fue entonces cuando el se movió y se sitió entre mis piernas, podía notar como que estaba nervioso, éramos los dos nuevos en esto, pero algo me decía que todo iba salir bien.

En un movimiento entró dentro de mí, yo me arquee para recibirle, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se inundaba de electricidad y las llamas me consumían por dentro, por fin, después de tantos años, éramos uno, éramos uno solo moviéndose al compás, yo me acomodaba a cada uno de sus movimientos, sentía su respiración entrecortada contra mi oído, oía como pronunciaba mi nombre en medio de la pasión, yo enterré mis uñas en sus omoplatos y pronunciaba su nombre, por fin me sentía plena, inundada por su amor, enloquecida por sus abrazos, loca por sus caricias.

El alba llegó demasiado rápido, habíamos pasado toda la noche juntos y ahora descasábamos abrazados, no es que necesitábamos descansar, pero sabíamos que en cualquier momento uno de nuestros hermanos podría entrar en el cuarto.

Edward me acariciaba el brazo con delicadeza, mientras me miraba con la sonrisa grabada en su magnifico rostro, la misma sonrisa que debería tener yo en estos momentos, y ahí estábamos los dos, desnudos en mi cama, cuando levanté la mirada vi algo que no me había dado cuenta

-¿en que momento se rompió el cabecero?- le pregunté sonreído

-lo rompí durante la noche

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-creo se te hace difícil darte cuenta de algo cuando estas…- dudó sobre lo que iba a decir- concentrada en otras cosas

Los dos nos miramos y nos reímos, la verdad es que no podía ubicar ningún momento durante la noche en la cual el había arrancado el cabecero

-a Rachel no le va ha hacer ninguna gracia- le dije con una mueca fingida, sabía que Rachel no me diría nada.

-le compraré cinco mas si hace falta- luego me abrazó fuerte- no entiendo por que me resistí a esto durante tanto tiempo, fui un idiota

-oh realmente lo fuiste- le dije burlonamente- un idiota adorable

-¿me has llamado idiota señorita Swan?- volvía a llamarme Swan

-creo que si- le dije sonriendo, el se incorporó y volvió a ponerse encima mío

-¿de verdad?- me dijo al oído mientras con su lengua jugaba con mi oído

-¿estáis visibles?- dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado de la puerta

-sabes que no Alice, así que piérdete un rato- le gritó Edward, mientras yo enterraba la cabeza en su pecho para ahogar las carcajadas, agradecía al cielo que Emmett y mi hermano ya se abrían ido, no sería capaz de aguantar sus bromas sin que me entraran ganas de arrancarles la cabeza.

-Edward quítate de encima de Bella, la familia Denali va a llegar dentro de media hora y os quiero a los dos vestiditos y presentables, además Bella necesitará que le peine y que le vista

-no lo necesito- le grité, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada

-voy a dejar las cosas claras- volvió a gritar la pequeña engendro del mal- una, claro que necesitas mis dotes de estilista, dos Jasper no ha pasado una noche muy agradable por vuestra culpa, tres, vosotros veréis pero tenéis cinco minutos para poneros presentables por que voy a entrar.

Tras esta pequeña "charla" Alice se calló, eso quería decir que teníamos exactamente cinco minutos para vestirnos, y ahí es donde comenzaba nuestro pequeño problema

-no tengo ropa- me dijo Edward, yo miré su ropa, estaba toda desgarrada, no se había salvado nada- y es tu culpa

-pues no lo siento- dije levantándome y dándole un suave beso en los labios, el gimió- ¿Qué pasa?

-como crees que me siento al verte desnuda, con Alice al otro lado de la puerta, no te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de mandar a todo el mundo al infierno y secuestrarte y retenerte en esta habitación para siempre

-me voy a tomar eso como un halago- le dije besándole esta vez con mas pasión

-¡que entro!- gritó Alice, yo me apresuré a tapar a Edward con la sabana y yo cogí el edredón, que por cierto jamás había usado.

Alice entró perfectamente vestida, con una sonrisa grabada en su cara de duendecillo del demonio, emanaba inocencia, bruja.

-que pena que no este Emmett, seguro que se lo pasaría en grande viendo a Edward en esta situación- miré a Edward, estaba mas mono tapado con la sabana.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la voz de Rosalie, mientras su cabeza aparecía por la puerta- dios Edward que mono estas, verdaderamente encantador

-por que no os perdéis las dos, Alice dame la ropa que tienes escondida en la espalda y hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora no quiero que ni tu, ni Rosalie, ni nadie se acerque a menos de diez metros de la habitación, ¿entendido?- dijo enfadado, Alice le lanzó la ropa mientras ella y Rosalie salían de la habitación riendo.

-incomoda situación, ¿no?- le dije todavía envuelta en el edredón mientras el se vestía, cuando termino se acercó a mi y me abrazó

-me da igual, que mis hermanas entren cien mil veces, esta noche ha sido una de las mejores que he pasado en toda mi vida- dijo besándome tiernamente

-yo también

-te amo Isabella

-te amo Edward- estuvimos abrazados hasta que Alice entró y lanzó a Edward fuera de la habitación, literalmente.

-voy ha hacer como que no estoy viendo la maravillosa ropa que os puse ayer destrozada en el suelo- dijo mirando con pena lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa.

-te diría que lo siento pero….

-se que no lo sientes, me alegro que por fin hayáis tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos

-yo también me alegro

-aunque Jasper no piensa lo mismo, ha sentido todo vuestro amor, lujuria, pasión y demás toda la noche

-¿eso no ha sido bueno para ti?- le dije alzando la ceja, ella me sonrió mientras me obligaba a ponerme unos pantalones negros pitillo y una camiseta morada pegada con un chaleco negro por encima

-en parte si

-¿puedo entrar?- dijo la voz de Rosalie desde la puerta- ¿la fiera se ha ido?

-si- le dijo su hermana

Ella entró perfecta como siempre, tras ella le seguía Rachel, ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, o por dios, espera que no tocase una ronda de preguntas embarazosas

-¿buena noche?- me pregunto Rachel sonriendo, yo bufé, esto parecía la edad media, cuando después de la primera noche como casados la madre le pregunta a la hija delante de toda la familia, la parte femenina al menos, como ha sido la noche- vale, vale, tu cara me lo dice todo

-dios Bella te estaré eternamente agradecida por ofrecerme a Edward en una situación comprometida, demasiadas veces ha entrado en mi mente- me dijo Rosalie agarrándome la mano

-no lo hace queriendo, lo que pasa que tu y tu marido sois unos pervertidos- dije poniéndome unas botas mientras Alice me alisaba el pelo.

-lo que sea- dijo mirando a otro lado, como si la cosa no fuese con ella

-los Denali van ha llegar ya- dijo Alice

-¿Qué le ha pasado al cabecero?- preguntó Esme entrando por la puerta, ¿Qué pasa no hay nadie mas en la casa?

-mi precioso cabecero- lloriqueó Rachel- con lo bonito que era- me miró mal

-se rompió- le dije a Esme sin dar mas explicación, tras esto las cinco salimos por fin de mi cuarto

Al bajar las escales vi a Edward en el salón, hablando con Jasper, al entrar yo en la estancia el se giró y me sonrió, estaba tan guapo con esa camisa negra y con unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, aunque nada era comparable con verlo desnudo.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras la puerta principal se abrió y una mujer entró corriendo, lazándose a los brazos, espera… ¡a los brazos de Edward!

-Edward- gritó la vampira, Edward no la estaba abrazando, la verdad es que parecía no saber donde poner lo brazos- te he echado de menos

Cuando yo la estaba mirando llena de rabia, Rosalie pasó a mi lado y me miró con petulancia

-¿celosa?- me dijo mientras sonreía

-¿nunca te han dicho que estas mas guapa calladita?

-yo siempre estoy guapa- viva la modestia, esta casa estaba llena de modestos- ella es Tanya por cierto

¿Tanya?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jejej espero que os haya gustado, ya he avisado que el capitulo me había quedado un poco pequeño, pero es que ha sido complicado escribirlo la verdad.**

**Bueno espero que para el viernes este el siguiente**

**Un saludo**

**tisha **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo y con nuevo capítulo jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por todos lo reveiws, me hacen mucha ilusión y me ayudan a continuar. Muchísimas gracias en serio**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

**BELLA POV**

¿Tanya? Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, intentando recordar ese nombre pues se me hacía vagamente familiar, volví a mirar a Edward que seguía estático rodeado por el abrazo de esa vampira, sabía que tenía que buscar ese nombre en mi mente y sabía que la única forma de hallarlo era rebuscar en mis recuerdos humanos, Tanya, me seguía repitiendo, intentando forzar que ese nombre adquiriese significado para mi, sabía que Tanya pertenecía al clan Denali, sabía que ellos habían sido muy amigos de Cullen, y al parecer visto lo visto lo seguían siendo, pero ¿Qué tenía Tanya en especial?, sabía que si seguía luchando contra mis recuerdos, forzándolos a salir no conseguiría nada, de la misma forma que cuando tienes una palabra en la punta de la lengua y cuanto mas lo piensas menos te sale, hasta que te olvidas de ella y luego en el momento menos esperado ese recuerdo vuelve a ti, pero ahora no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia como para dejar de pensar en ella, ya que la seguía viendo abrazando a Edward sin mucha intención de soltarlo. Miré Rosalie que seguía mirándome ahora preocupada, y fue en ese entonces cuando lo recordé, el día que Rosalie me contó como había muerto, como me había envidiado por que Edward se fijó en mi, como su ego nunca había sido dañado al ver que él siempre ignoraba a las demás vampiras, hasta que llegué yo, y como había una en particular que había prestado siempre demasiada atención a Edward. Tanya.

Al darme cuenta de mi descubrimiento los celos me invadieron, ella siempre había estado detrás del hombre al cual yo amaba, en esos momentos venía a mi mente como Edward me había dicho que el prefería a las morenas y yo me había tranquilizado, pero ahora al ver a esa belleza de melena roja, aunque con toques rubios, esas palabras perdían significado para mi, por que ella era simplemente espectacular, no tanto como Rosalie, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que cualquier hombre se rindiese a sus pies, y la noche anterior Edward me había demostrado, que a pesar de todo, el era un hombre, y los hombres tienen debilidades.

-evita esos sentimientos Bella, son infundados- me dijo Jasper que estaba al lado mió junto con Rosalie, no había dado cuenta de que se había acercado

-no pasa nada Jasper estoy bien- el me miró sin creer ni una sola de mis palabras

-ven conmigo anda- me dijo agarrándome el brazo, nos dirigimos al despacho de Maximo mientras todavía podía escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Edward

-hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos prima- que la llamase prima no me solucionaba muchas cosas la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que los Cullen delante de la gente se llamaban hermanos.

Cuando llegamos al estudio de Maximo, Jasper me metió dentro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-te lo he dicho antes Bella, esos sentimientos tienes que eliminarlos

-no se de que hablas- dije mirando hacía otra lado y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

-punto uno, conmigo no pongas a la defensiva- tras esto descrucé los brazos y le miré directamente a los ojos, con el paso de los días había conseguido mirarle sin fijarme en las cicatrices que tenía en la cara, que siendo humana no me había percatado- punto dos, ¿con quien te crees que estas hablando?, creo que ha quedado mas que demostrado que por muchos poderes que tengas sigues sin poder esconder del todo tus emociones, ¿recuerdas mi poder Bella?

-claro que lo recuerdo- como para olvidarlo, era el único que no podía bloquear y uno de los que mas dolores de cabeza me había dado

-pues me da que a mi no me puedes mentir en cuanto a tus emociones.

-vale si siento celos, ¿la ha visto Jasper?, ¿has visto a esa chica que está ahí abrazando a mi novio?- dije recalcando las dos últimas palabras de manera un tanto posesiva

-claro que la he visto, la he visto durante mucho tiempo, y también he visto como Edward se comporta con ella.

-el puede cambiar su opinión

-Edward jamás va ha cambiar su elección, te ha estado echando de menos veintidós años, ¿crees que ahora que te ha vuelto a encontrar te va ha dejar?, no seas absurda.

-tu no sabes lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera Alice puede ver siempre lo que va a pasar.

-estas siendo muy absurda Bella- luego me miró de arriba abajo- no has quitado los miedos, sigues temiendo el día que el vuelva a irse ¿verdad?

-los miedos cuesta eliminarlos Jasper, nunca ha tenido sentido

-¿el que?, ¿Qué te quiera?- bufó ante sus propias palabras, yo bajé la mirada, sabía que estaba siendo absurda pero no podía quitar de mi cabeza los miedos, sabía que no tenían base, pero dichos miedos llevaba en mi mente demasiado tiempo y se habían pegado a ella con demasiada fuerza- me estas hablando del Edward que estuvo a punto de suicidarse por que pensaba que habías muerto, el Edward que con todo el dolor de su corazón se alejó de ti únicamente para que siguieses con vida, el mismo que se pasó muchos años sin sonreír por que tu no estabas a su lado, el hombre que por verte feliz es capaz de todo

-estoy diciendo que nunca ha tenido sentido que me quiera no que no me quiera.

-Bella- dijo acercándose a mi y tomándome las manos, parecía un hermano mayor intentando consolar a su tonta hermana- tu siempre has sido especial, fuiste capaz de darle a Edward unas verdaderas ganas por vivir, una vez pensaste en matarte si eso salvaba al resto de la familia y a los lobos, pero sobre todo para que a Edward no le pasase nada, te enfrentaste a un vampiro sádico por tu madre, le diste la vida a Edward en el momento que le dejaste entrar en tu vida, y a pesar de todo siempre le has dejado volver a entrar, hiciste y haces feliz a nuestra familia, cuando eras humana le diste un brillo especial y hace dos meses le devolviste la sonrisa que había perdido, ¿crees que no eres especial?, eso es por que no eres capaz de verte con los mismo ojos con los que te vemos nosotros.

Me abrazó suave pero con firmeza y me acarició la espalda para que me calmase, aunque siendo Jasper quien lo hacía no tenía mucho sentido la verdad, alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Jasper?- dijo Rachel- los Denali quieren saludaros

-ahora vamos- dijo Jasper- ¿mejor?

-si, muchas gracias

-no hay de que

Bajamos a la sala donde se encontraba mi familia, los Cullen y los Di Marco, y el clan Denali, todos me miraron de arriba abajo, había cuatro mujeres y un hombre, saludaron a Jasper efusivamente y luego dirigieron la mirada hacia mi

-ella es Bella- dijo Luca en tono cortante, luego se volvió hacia mi y me miró con la ceja alzada acercándose a mi- ¿mejor?

-si

-que no vuelva a pasar Bella, no podemos dejar que los sentimientos interfieran, tu mas que nadie tienes que apoyarte en ellos pero no dejar que te controlen, si dejas que te controlen estamos muertos- me dijo al oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas nos escuchase.

Me quedé mirándole unos momentos, sabía que el no me lo había dicho a malas, pero Luca siempre había sido un luchador, cuando era humano había vivido para y por la guerra, en la época en la que vivió Italia se vio sumida en muchas guerras, donde todos los gobernantes deseaban que todas las polis italianas estuviesen bajo su poder, cuando era humano Luca era llamado el guerrero de hierro, no se detenía ante nada ni nadie, solo fue vencido una vez, la vez que debería haber muerto, y lo hubiese hecho si Maximo, con el cual compartía mas familiaridad que los demás ya que se habían conocido mientras los dos eran humanos formando una gran amistad, no lo hubiese encontrado. Por todas esas cosas Luca siempre había sido una persona fría, dominaba completamente sus emociones, aunque yo conocía su parte amable, y tenía la plena convicción de que el amor durante las guerras era una perdición, ya que no te dejaba fijarte por completo en tu cometido, fuera cual fuese, todas esas características le habían proporcionado esa habilidad en toda clase de luchas, no había mejor guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo que el, puede que mas fuerte, pero no mejor, y si a eso le añadíamos que era uno de los mejores rastreadores que existían, por no decir el mejor, lo habían convertido en una maquina de matar.

-hola Bella- me dijo una de las vampiras- me llamo Carmen

-¿tu eres Isabella Di Marco?- me dijo otra de las vampiras, una rubia, mientras Carmen me seguía dando la mano amablemente, en cambio su amiga me miraba como con asco

-obviamente yo soy Isabella Di Marco, pero me gusta mas que me llamen simplemente Bella- le dije cortante, no sabía por que me miraba de esa manera, que yo supiese jamás habíamos coincidido

-Bella…- me recordó Luca, mientras Edward se acercaba lentamente a mí

-tu tienes el poder de escudo, ¿no?

-si

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dijo Edward secamente

-los Vulturi lo saben, hace muchos años fuimos a Italia, ellos estaban sobre excitados por que los Di Marco habían transformado a una humana que había adquirido el poder del escudo

-es cierto- dijo el único hombre del clan, supongo que sería Eleazar, yo sabía los nombres de esos vampiros pero no era capaz de darles a cada uno el suyo, menos cuando ya se presentaban claro- los Vulturi esperaban por esas épocas tu llegada, decían que eras una adquisición muy preciada, que algún día serías una guerrera bajo sus ordenes.

-¿y ella está con nosotros?- volvió a decir la rubia, que o bien era Irina o Kate- ¿es seguro?

-Bella esta completamente de nuestra parte- dijo Edward, tomándome de la cintura, me fijé que Tanya abría los ojos desmesuradamente, je, eso no se lo esperaba ¿verdad? Pensé regodeándome en mí misma, lo sé era patético.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- volvió a decir la rubia

-Irina…- le dijo Eleazar

-no es el momento de enfrentarnos los unos a los otros- dijo Maximo, mediando en la discusión- Bella es mi hija, y jamás he dudado hacia donde está su lealtad

-además a Bella la conocéis- dijo Rosalie

-¿de qué?- dijo Tanya mientras me miraba de arriba abajo intentando recordarme

-ella en otra época se llamaba Bella Swan- dijo Alice- era la prometida de Edward

He de decir que me hizo mucha gracia ver como los cinco vampiros abrían tanto la boca.

-¿a la que Edward abandonó dos veces?- me dijo Tanya, yo le miré mal mientras le gruñía, Edward me apretó mas fuerte contra el, mientras la calma me inundaba gracias a Jasper

-Tanya- le dijo la vampira morena que suponía que era Kate- ya basta

-seguro que tienes una historia preciosa, con la que explicaría como después de alejarte de los Cullen te encontraste con otra familia de vampiros

-es que Bella siempre ha sido un poco gafe- dijo Rosalie, yo le saqué la lengua mientras ella y Alice se reían

-bueno si, la cuestión aquí es la amenaza de muerte que existe sobre la familia Cullen, a los cuales nosotros consideramos como familia, y contra los Di Marco- continuó Eleazar

-espera un momentito- dijo Irina- has dicho que ella es Bella Swan, ¿Tu eres la misma Bella por la cual Laurent está muerto?- ya claro, no había caído que eso sería un pequeño problema.

-Irina, ese problema ya fue solucionado- dijo Esme

-no, no lo fue, por que ella tiene la culpa de que Laurent esté muerto- me dijo gritando, era mi imaginación, o yo había comenzado muy, pero que muy mal con esa familia

-bueno era Laurent o ella- dijo Edward, mirando a Irina con los ojos entrecortados- los lobos la protegieron a ella es cierto, pero si Laurent no hubiese tenido intención de matarla, nada de eso hubiese pasado

-¿la defiendes?- dijo Irina

-claro

-Irina ya basta- intervino Kate- eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y Edward tiene razón, era o ella o el, la simple suerte hizo que fuese Bella la que se salvó- ves y luego Alice me decía que yo tenía mala suerte por juntarme primero con vampiros y segundo con hombres lobos- si Laurent no hubiese intentado nada el estaría vivo, no puedes culparla a ella hermana, se un poquito lógica por favor.

-lo que tú digas- dijo fríamente Irina sin dejar de mirarme mal

-bueno dejando de lado todos esos problemas- dijo Luca, que parecía cansado de que la conversación se estuviese desviando- como ya ha dicho antes Eleazar estamos aquí para hablar sobre la amenaza.

-es cierto, tener por seguro que nosotros estaremos con vosotros a pesar de todo- dijo Tanya, me daba la impresión de que ese sobre todo iba por mi- pero tenemos un problema muy grande dentro las filas de los Vulturi- oh no, otra vez no por dios- el vampiro que roba poder-¡bingo!- no sabemos cuantos tiene y cuan peligroso puede ser

-¿vamos a tener que explicar eso cada vez que alguien venga?- dijo Alice apoyándose en Jasper

-es normal Alice- le respondió su marido

-por que no ponemos un cartel en la puerta y ya esta- le dije a Edward al oído, el rió

-eso estaría muy bien- me dijo regalándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kate

-el vampiro que roba poderes lo tienes frente a ti- le dijo Rosalie

-¿Luca?

-no, Bella- dijo Jasper, todos me volvieron a mirar, en serio me estaba sintiendo sumamente observada.

-¿ella?- grito Irina.

-¿no se supone que esa vampira esta prometida con Aro?- dijo Tanya, me pareció ver un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos dorados

-eso es lo que se cree el- dijo Maximo- Bella siempre ha sido nuestra infiltrada dentro de los Vulturi, con su poder de escudo Aro no puede verle las intenciones, y con sus poderes hace que la traten con mucha amabilidad

-¿eres la espía?- me dijo Carmen

-si, bueno al menos lo era, ahora no creo que me recibirían muy bien

-lo harían- dijo Eleazar- sin tener en cuenta lo que les hayas hecho lo harían, estarías muy vigilada pero lo harían.

-bueno así que en principio la mayor amenaza que teníamos esta de nuestra parte ¿no?- dijo Kate, esta chica estaba cayéndome muy bien

-si, ella está de nuestra parte- dijo Rosalie

-pero tenemos otro problema- dijo Alice- los Vulturi planean venir todos

-¿Cuándo dices todos?- dijo Eleazar con el miedo marcado en su rostro

-todos- repitió Alice- sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa

-los habéis enfadado pero bien ¿no?- dijo Carmen

-si, al parecer les ha dolido descubrir que ya no estamos de su parte- dijo Rachel

-si, eso y quieren establecer un precedente, como sabéis la calma que hay en el mundo vampírico es solo una farsa, si nos destruyen nadie será capaz de retarlos jamás- dijo Luca, yo me apoyé en Edward, estaba cansada de tanto plan y de toda la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.

-bueno, entonces será mejor que comencemos a entrenar ¿no?- dijo Eleazar

-claro- dijo Luca

-pero primero os enseñaremos vuestras habitaciones- dijo Rachel- queremos que estéis lo mas cómodos posible, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias

-gracias- dijo Carmen

**EDWARD POV**

El primer encuentro con los Denali no había salido tal y como yo había pensado, tanto Tanya como Irina le habían cogido ojeriza a Bella.

Cuando Tanya entró y se lanzó a mis brazos yo no supe reaccionar, cuando vi que Jasper se llevaba a Bella me preocupé pues no sabía que pasaba y luego me volví a fijar otra vez en Tanya que seguía en mis brazos, o pegada a ellos mejor dicho, siempre me había molestado ese encaprichamiento que tenía Tanya, pero Carlisle siempre me había pedido cordialidad para con ella, pero ahora me molestaba mas por que no quería que Bella pensase cosas que no eran.

Entré en la habitación de Bella, ella estaba en el balcón mirando el bosque, estaba tan preciosa, miré a la cama, todavía estaba rota por la noche anterior, la noche anterior… jamás me imagine que hacer el amor sería de esa forma, tan especial, tan místico, si hubiese sabido que era así no me hubiese negado a Bella durante tanto tiempo, todavía resonaba en mi mente como Bella había susurrado mi nombre en medio de la pasión, como se retorcía mientras éramos uno, como me había arañado mi espalda loca de deseo, como me había susurrado lo mucho que me quería.

Me acerqué a ella y le abracé por detrás, ella se estremeció ante mi abrazo, yo por mi parte enterré la cabeza en su cuello aspirado su aroma.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-nada

-mientes, siempre has sido muy mala mentirosa- la abracé mas fuerte- dime que te atormenta

Ella se giró para mirarme a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba estaban inundados por la pena

-antes, cuando te vi con Tanya, lo siento Edward no pude evitarlo, cuando vi que te abrazaba sentí… no mejor dicho me inundaron los celos

-¿estabas celosa?- le pregunté sonriendo

-mucho, se que tu no has querido nunca nada con ella, pero al verla, tan guapa y tan despampanante me sentí tan pequeña, tan poca cosa- bajó la mirada, yo le acaricié la cara y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos

-jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tu no eres poca cosa, jamás lo has sido, y con respecto a Tanya, jamás he sentido nada por ella, es como si fuese mi prima, además te lo dije una vez, prefiero la morenas

-¿de verdad?

-a que le temes realmente Bella- ella giró la cara- ¿que miedo te ha provocado Tanya realmente?

- a que te vuelvas a ir, a que me vuelvas a abandonar, se que te dije que mis miedos habían desaparecido, pero no era verdad, tengo miedo Edward, se que no debería sentirlo pero lo siento- eso era lo que más temía, que siguiese teniendo miedo

-es mi culpa Bella, no debí abandonarte, no se que puedo hacer para que pierdas ese miedo

-no Edward, no es tu culpa, yo…- le callé poniéndole un dedo sobre sus fino labios

-si es mi culpa amor, yo me fui y te dejé sola, no se que hacer para que confíes en que no volveré a irme, lo único que puedo hacer es prometértelo

-no tienes que hacerlo, se que no te iras pero…-la volví a callar

-shhh, ya se- me arrodille ante ella mientras me miraba sin comprender- Isabella Mari Swan Di Marco, te prometo por mi vida y por el amor que te tengo que jamás volveré a irme a menos que tu me lo pidas, se que tienes miedo lo sé, pero quiero que sepas lo importante que eres en mi vida, lo mucho que te quiero, por que no solo eres la persona a la más he amado en toda mi laga vida, sino que tu eres mi vida, por que si tu no estas nada tiene sentido.

Bella comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me cogió la cara con sus suaves manos, luego me besó con pasión y amor, yo le agarré la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia mi, la necesitaba cerca, necesitaba su presencia para seguir vivo, no había palabras para describir todo lo que sentía por ella.

-te quiero tanto Edward

-yo también mi Bella- ella me sonrió- nada ni nadie va ha hacer que yo me aleje de tu lado, a menos que tu quieras

-eso nunca- me dijo con desesperación aferrándose más a mi- jamás digas eso, jamás, nunca no podría pedirte una cosa parecida

La acurruqué en mis brazos, acunándola para que se calmase mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo y respiraba el olor a fresía que ella desprendía.

-se está bien así- dijo ella mas calmada

-así se está en el cielo

-Edward, ¿crees que las relaciones con los Denali mejoraran?

-creo que si, Irina comprenderá que tu no tuviste la culpa, y Tanya… bueno ella espero que comprenda que tu eres la única persona que me importa, espero que ahora ya comprenda que no quiera nada con ella, además a los demás les has caído muy bien.

-eso espero- dijo acurrucándose mas en mi, tras unos momentos yo le separé, había algo que quería decirle desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Bella quería decirte algo- ella me miró son comprender

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba nervioso

-Bella- la miré directamente a los ojos- comprendo tus miedos, pero hay algo que quería pedirte, se que no tengo derecho al hacerlo y puedes negarte si quieres

-Edward

-Bella, quiero vivir toda la eternidad contigo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, se que ya te lo pedí una vez y se lo que pasó después, te prometo que esta vez será distinto, Bella ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Vi como Bella contenía el aliento, sabía que el matrimonio era algo difícil para ella, sabía que tenía miedo, pero yo quería siempre había querido que ella fuese mi esposa mi compañera para toda la eternidad y para mi todo eso era el matrimonio, no sabía lo que ella me contestaría, cabía la posibilidad de que me dijese que no, lo comprendería pero eso no significaba que no me fuese a doler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jejeje, ¿que le contestará Bella?, hay que tener en cuenta que ella se niega mucha al matrimonio así que… habrá que esperar para saberlo jejejejeje.**

**¿Qué os a parecido la reacción de Tanya e Irina? Aunque tengo que reconocer que Tanya llegó a caerme realmente bien pero es que alguien tiene que tocar las narices e Irina la verdad es que la cogí bastante tirria.**

**Bueno espero impaciente vuestros reveiws**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**_aupi:_**

**_bueno ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo jejejeeje, a ver si el siguiente puede subirlo antes de navidad y bueno por si no puedo sibur FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!_**

**_muchísmas gracias por los reveiws, pero elñ hecho de que ya sean navidades no los impide a mis "queridos" profesores mandarme mogollon de trabajos, así que tengo poco tiempo, pero aún así me hacen muchan ilusion vuestros comentarios_**

**_no me enrrollo mas y os dejo con el capítulo_**

**BELLA POV**

Ya estábamos otra vez, matrimonio, ¡matrimonio!, por que, por que otra vez me salía con el matrimonio, para mi siempre había tenido el mismo significado, matrimonio igual a algo malo, aunque bueno también había dicho que jamás volvería a tener nada con Edward y aquí estoy, con la cama rota y con el enfado de Alice por romper sus maravillosas ropas. Y aquí estaba, con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo pidiéndome una única cosa, una cosa que para el era importante y en realidad si lo veíamos de una manera lógica para mi no suponía ningún esfuerzo, ya ni siquiera corría el riesgo de estamparme en medio del pasillo con todos los invitados mirándome.

-ya no tienes nada con que chantajearme para casarme contigo, las dos únicas cosas que tu tenías que cumplir para que yo aceptase ya no valen- dije mirando la cama y luego mirándome a mí misma.

-esta vez no quiero que estés condicionada por nada, quiero que si aceptas sea por que realmente lo que quieres- puede ver en sus ojos el anhelo del si

Eso era lo que el mas deseaba un sí y como ya había dicho antes, a mi no me suponía nada, al fin y al cabo, yo ya estaba decidida a pasar toda la eternidad, o lo que me quedase de ella, con el, que mas daba unos papeles, que mas me daba tener que desfilar con un pasillo delante de todo el mundo se eso le hacía feliz, yo no perdía nada pero el ganaba mucho.

-si Edward, sin ningún condicionamiento me casaré contigo- la cara se le llenó de una deslumbrante sonrisa y me abrazó fuerte, luego se separó de mí y me obligó darme la vuelta.

-vamos ha hacer esto bien- dijo saltándome la cadena donde estaba mi anillo.

-Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?- dijo deslizando el anillo de su madre por mi dedo

-si Edward Cullen me casaré contigo- dije abrazándole

-¡bien!- grito un voz tras la puerta, una voz que me estaba planteando muy seriamente eliminar del mapa

Seguido del grito entro una molesta duendecilla dando saltitos seguida de un sonriente Jasper, momentos después entraron Esme, Rosalie y Rachel

-Alice, no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte

-sabes que no es verdad Bella, sabía que dirías que si, tengo el vestido, el mismo que íbamos a usar la primera vez

-¿lo has guardado todo este tiempo?- le pregunté incrédula, ¿no se suponía que yo estaba muerta?

-nunca se sabe

-ah claro Alice, que tonta soy, no se como no puedo llevar siempre en mi maleta un vestido de novia, ya sabes por si acaso a alguien de mi alrededor le da por casarse, claro, claro- todos los demás rieron mientras Edward me abrazaba fuertemente

-Bella no vamos ha hablar de lo que te falta a ti en tu armario anda, ¿para cuando la boda?

-no se, supongo que para después de la batalla

-ni hablar- gritó Alice- en dos semanas estáis casados

-¡dos semanas! Tu has perdido el juicio, dos semanas es muy poco no puedes planificar todo en dos semanas- le dije entrecortadamente mientras todo el mundo se reía, me estaba cansado de tanta risita, yo miré a Edward que parecía complacido con los planes de Alice, ahora lo vi claro, me había dejado sola.

-todo estará listo en dos semanas, Carlisle, Emmett y Ethan llegarán pasado mañana, toda nuestra familia estará aquí, ¿vas a invitar a alguien mas?

-no

-pues eso, con la ayuda de las tres señoritas que están ahí- las susodichas asintieron- conseguiré tener todo más que listo para el día del enlace

-estáis todos locos- dije apoyándome en Edward, que seguía riéndose- y tu como sigas riente te vas a casar con tu madre

-lo siento Bella pero yo ya estoy muy felizmente casada- dijo Esme entre risas, momentos después llegaron Maximo y Luca

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Maximo

-Edward y Bella se van a casar en dos semanas- dijo Rachel- ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿interferirá en nuestros planes?- le dijo Luca a Alice

-para nada, seguiremos con los entrenamientos menos el día del evento, la luna de miel tendrá que esperar, pero a ellos no les importa ¿verdad?

-para nada- dijo Edward

-entonces por mi bien- dijo Luca sonriéndome

-pues a mi no me parece bien- dijo Maximo, todos nos quedamos callados mirándole- como es eso que el chico pide matrimonio a la chica sin decirle nada al padre, que falta de consideración- dijo con fingido enfado

-lo siento Maximo- dijo Edward levantándose del sofá- señor Di Marco, ¿me concedería la mano de su hija en matrimonio?

-no se, no se- dijo meditando algo, yo sabía claramente que estaba bromeando, siguió pensado hasta que Rachel le dio un golpe en las costillas- vale esta bien, puedes casarte con mi hija

Estuvimos celebrando toda la noche, los Denali también se unieron a la celebración, aunque Tanya e Irina parecían un tanto reticentes a celebrar nada, pero los demás nos lo pasamos muy bien. Al llegar el alba subí a mi habitación y me senté en el sofá, Edward se había quedado jugando al ajedrez con Jasper, ahora se negaba a jugar con Alice afirmando que ahora ella podía hacer trampas y el no.

Cuando me senté en el sofá mi móvil comenzó a sonar, cuando miré de quien era el número supe enseguida quien me estaba llamando, cuando me llamaba me daba cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

-_¿Quién es mi chupa sangres favorita?_- me dijo una familiar voz a través del teléfono

-¿y mi perro favorito?- le respondí riéndome

-_muy bien Bella muy bien, ¿y tu? No sabes cuanto te hecho de menos_

-yo también a ti Jacob, yo también

_-oye tu sabes que el idiota que tuviste como novio estuvo aquí, al parecer le dolió mucho saber que estabas muerta, no sabes como sollozaba_- me rompía el alma pensar en Edward de esa manera-_ creo que de verdad lo estaba pasando mal, se que te tenía que haber avisado pero tuve que estar con Carlie, al parecer no esta llevando demasiado bien su tercer embarazo_

-no pasa nada, vas a ser padre por tercera vez Jacob- le dije con alegría, me alegraba tanto por el, pero todavía no sabía como decirle que en dos semanas me casaría con Edward- espero que Carlie este bien.

_- lo esta, tiene que guardar reposo, mientras guarde reposo todo estará bien, pero dime Bella, ¿Qué es de tu vida?_- la pregunta del millón, bueno mejor decirlo cuando mas pronto posible

- bueno la verdad es que tenía que contarte algo, Jacob me voz a casar

_-¿Qué te casas?, dios Bella como me alegro por ti, ¿Cuándo?_

-Dentro de semanas- bueno mejor poquito a poco, lo se soy una cobarde

_- que pena que no pueda ir, Carlie no puede hacer viajes largo y esta a punto de salir de cuentas yo prefiero no dejarla sola-_ se notaba la pena en su voz, de verdad estaba preocupado por su esposa

_-_no pasa nada Jacob- me da que no lo iba a hacer gracia venir cuando se enterase con quien me casaba

-_de verdad que me alegro mucho por ti, aunque sea un chupa sangres ese Ethan la verdad es que me cae bien_

Recordé cuando Ethan y Jacob se conocieron, hacía dos años que se suponía que yo había muerto, yo necesitaba hablar con Jacob, así que mi familia me acompaño a Forks, me encontré a Jacob frente a mi tumba llorando, me acuerdo que me acerqué a el sigilosamente y le dije " ¿por que lloras Jacob?", el se sorprendió al verme, pero me alegró saber que a mi mejor amigo no le importaba lo que fuera mientras siguiese viva, y en cuanto conoció al resto de la familia todos le cayeron muy bien, pero sobre todo Ethan, de Luca decía que era majo pero un estirado

-_¿Bella sigues ahí?, ¿Bella? ¿Aló? ¿Me escuchas?_- dijo gritando a pleno pulmón

-Jacob vas a dejarme sorda, habla mas bajo por dios

_-Pensaba que se había cortado la línea, bueno y dime que te ha hecho decirle que si a Ethan- _vale ya está, tenía que decir la verdad

-esto… Jacob no me caso con Ethan- Jacob no contestó al instante

_-Luca es muy estirado para ti Bella, se que siempre te han ido los que son un poco estirados, pero repetir otra vez-_ no se imaginaba cuanto repetía

-tampoco es Luca

_-Bella…_

-Jacob, antes de nada no me grites, todo tiene una explicación- se oyó un gemido desde la otra línea del teléfono

_- Maximo esta casado_- me daba la impresión que estaba esquivando pronunciar el nombre que venía continuación

_-_soy consciente de ello, me da que Rachel no le apetecería un matrimonio bígamo, es Edward Jacob, me caso con Edward

_-¡estas Loca! ¿Por qué te haces eso? El te abandono, dos veces, como puedes volver a caer en sus garras, vale que una vez lo hizo por protegerte pero ¿la segunda?, estoy empezando a pensar que eres idiota_

-idiota tu padre Jacob- le dije enfadada, alguien me acarició la espalda me giré y ahí estaba Edward, expectante- la segunda vez también se fue para protegerme a mi y a toda su familia, los Vulturi nos habían amenazado, habían amenazado con matarme a mi y toda su familia si seguía conmigo

_-¿Qué tontería es esa de los Vulturi?-_yo suspiré mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Edward

- te acuerdas cuando Edward quiso suicidarse- vi como la mirada de Edward se volvía nostálgica y triste recordando esos duros momentos- fue a Italia, ¿recuerdas lo que te explico Alice acerca de los vampiros que vivían allí?

_-si, los vampiros malos, los recuerdo, cuando luchamos contra los neófitos los Cullen nos mandaron a casa por que los Vulturi venían, bueno a mi no me tuvieron que mandar a ninguna parte- _suspiró_- así que todo tenía sentido ¿verdad? No hay nada que reprocharle ¿no? _

-no, no hay nada que reprocharle, le quiero, el me quiere y nos vamos a casar en dos semanas- Edward me sonrió- solo espero que tu lo aceptes

_-Esta bien Bella, espero de verdad que seas feliz y en cuanto puedas vengas a visitarme, la pequeña Bella hecha de menos a su tía _

-claro Jacob iré cuando pueda

_-puedes pones los altavoces, se que el está contigo-_ cuando puse los altavoces Jacob suspiró- _a ver como me explico, ¡tu maldito chupa sangres leedor de mentes, como se te pase por la cabeza volver a abandonarla te arranco la cabeza y se la doy de comer a los perros!, bueno a los perros no que les tengo aprecio e igual se intoxican. _

-no pretendo hacer eso nunca mas Jacob

_-bien, pues entonces espero que los dos seáis muy felices, y ya sabes Bella te quiero en Forks dentro de poco y puedes traer a la familia colmillos, Emmett y Ethan me caen muy bien_

-allí estaremos

_-te quiero Bella, se feliz _

_-_ya también te quiero Jacob, cuida muy bien de Carlie

Después de colgar Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos

-el me llamó

-no me he enfadado contigo Bella, aunque me estoy cansando de que todo el mundo me amenace con la muerte- dijo riéndose mientras me besaba

Tal y como había afirmado Alice, el resto de la familia volvió dos días después con las amazona Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, las tres eran muy altas y en principio la verdad es que me daba miedo, me habían dicho que Zafrina tenía el poder de las ilusiones, la verdad es que era un poder muy útil, aunque en un principio las tres amazona me habían dado miedo en seguida me di cuenta de que eran buenas personas y la verdad es que me cayeron muy bien, lo malo llegó cuando Ethan se enteró que me casaba.

-¿Qué te casa con el nenuco?- bien ahora es nenuco, este hombre tiene motes hasta cansarse

-si Ethan si

-me alegro mucho por vosotros- dijo Carlisle

-por fin Bella volverá a estar dentro de la familia- dijo Emmett tras despegarse de Rosalie y su apasionado beso

-a mi me explicas que golpe te has dado en la cabeza como para casarte con Kenn

-sabemos que te sabes los nombres de todos los muñecos que han salido al mercado pero… podrías dejar de llamarme de esa manera por favor- dijo educadamente Edward, aunque la amenaza estaba marcada en su voz, no quería alentar a Emmett a que también lo llamase de esa manera

-estoy hablando con mi hermana- yo bufé

-¿tu también opinas que no deberían casarse?- le dijo Tanya poniéndose ojitos

-¿quien es esa?

-Tanya Denali- le dije yo mientras miraba mal a la susodicha

-vale, tu- dijo señalándola- contigo no va la cosa- a Tanya se le borró la sonrisa al instante, sentí como Rosalie se reía

-Ethan ¿quieres dejar de portarte como un petardo?- le dije cansada, sabía que en realidad solo estaba molestando

-solo me preocupo por ti hermanita, ¿y si el tiene malas intenciones contigo? ¿y si solo quiere aprovecharse de ti?- en realidad es tonto, en realidad al nacer se dio un gran golpe y cuando era mas grande se cayó de cabeza del caballo, además sus amigos jugaban a tirarle piedras, si eso tenía que se no había otra explicación.

-que yo recuerde, corregirme se me equivoco, pero ¿la que intento violar a Edward un par de veces no fue Bella?- dijo Emmett, otro que se había dado un golpe al nacer y le había pasado lo mismo que Ethan, en el fondo me daban un poco de pena, bueno… no lo cierto es que no me daban nada de pena.

-cállate Emmett- le dijo Edward

-Rosalie, cuando encontraste a Emmett el oso le había dañado el cerebro ¿verdad?- ella se rió

-puede

-que gente tan cruel- dijo bufando Emmett mientras se hacía el ofendido

-además los sentidos virginales de Bella ya están un poco en el olvido- le dijo Rosalie a mi hermano, juro que a ella también la mataré, miré a mi hermano que tenía la cara desencajada.

-¿me voy dos días y tu haces cosas cochinas? Bella por favor- luego miró a Edward- ahora tendrás que casarte con ella, as mancillado su honor, eres un monstruo- esto último lo dijo poniendo voz de chica, ¿comenté que de pequeño se cayó?, toda la sala rió, yo por mi parte deseaba matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, con tanta muerte me iba a quedar sola.

-me iba a casar con ella de todas todas- dijo Edward riéndose.

-bien, perfecto entonces- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- ¿me dejaras acompañarte al altar?, Maximo puede oficiar la boda

-¿Cómo que Maximo puede oficial la boda?- gritó Alice, el aludido miró hacía otro lado

-es verdad cariño hace unos años te ordenaste como sacerdote, de esos que se pueden casar, protestante creo- dijo Rachel- ves como al final te iba a servir de algo

-¿te ordenaste como sacerdote?- le dijo Carlisle, mientras el resto de la familia Cullen le miraba sorprendido, la verdad es que yo no me acordaba de ese punto

-me aburría, mis hijos estaban en la universidad, Rachel también estaba con ellos y yo me aburría, me pareció interesante la verdad

-y yo buscando un sacerdote- dijo Alice- Maximo de verdad, podías haberlo dicho un poquito antes

-lo siento, lo cierto es que yo también lo olvide, he hecho tantas cosa- ale mira ahora tenemos al modesto- además no me preguntaste nada

-oh claro es que yo voy por ahí preguntando a los vampiros si son pastores la verdad

-bah- dijo Maximo

-bueno queréis dejar de decir tonterías- dijo Edward cansado de tanta chorrada, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que todos nuestros invitados nos habían dejado privacidad o se habían cansado de tanta tontería, las dos cosas podían ser, yo me cansaría. Había veces en las que preguntaba que pensaría alguien ajeno a esta familia escuchando estas discusiones.

-dios que susceptible estás- le dijo Emmett

-por que no nos vamos todos a descansar un poco- dijo Esme- o al menos que nuestros cerebros descansen, no se si sería capaz de oír otra discusión de este calibre sin irme corriendo yo sola donde los Vulturi- dijo riendo- Ethan, Emmett, ¿Qué os criaron los lobos?

-¡mama!, como me dices esas cosas, pero bueno yo boto por irnos cada uno a su cuarto- dijo agarrando a Rosalie por la cintura

-pervertido- le dijo Alice

-oh, mi pequeña hermana engendro del mal me llama pervertido- mientras Emmett decía esto no me daba cuenta de que Edward me estaba llevando escaleras arriba- te recuerdo una vez que entré en tu cuarto y estabas con Jasper…

-cállate Emmett- dijo la aludida, oye pues a mi esos trapos sucios me interesaban.

-Edward ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras

-oye nada de cochinadas en esta casa- gritó Ethan

-cállate- le dije, Edward se acercó a mi

-vamos a sellar nuestro compromiso, todavía no lo hemos hecho

Y vaya que si lo sellamos…

Dos días después las relaciones con Tanya e Irina no mejoraron nada de nada, yo hasta diría que iban de mal en peor, ese día nos íbamos a dedicar a entrenar todo el día, la verdad es que Luca y Jasper estaban un tanto histéricos en cuanto a la batalla, a ver era normal, lo que pasaba es que podían ser un tanto gruñones cuando se lo proponían. Y ahí estábamos todos entrenando, ahora me tocaba a mi, estábamos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y usando a la vez los poderes por si, dios no lo quiera, llegábamos a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los Vulturi.

-bien Bella ahora te toca a ti- dijo Luca- vas a luchar contra…

-yo quiero comprobar los poderes de Bella- dijo Tanya, a claro y si por una casualidad lograba patearme el culo pues ella tan contenta.

-vale- le dijo mi hermano, puede ver como Ethan y Emmett chocaban las manos y luego lo hacían Rosalie y Jasper, vale ya estaban apostando, miré a Edward que me sonreía.

Tanya y yo nos pusimos frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos, ella comenzó a moverse hacía un lado y yo le imite hacia el otro lado, los movimientos de la vampira eran lentos, calculados y felinos, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos analizándonos, sabía que esta lucha no era solo de entrenamiento, estaba en juego el orgullo.

-vamos a ver como se desenvuelve la pequeña Bella en la lucha- me dijo riéndose, intentaba desconcentrarme- se la ve tan frágil

-no te fíes Tanya- ella me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Comenzamos a movernos en círculo, ninguna quería atacar la primera, ninguna quería enseñas sus cartas tan rápido, lo que ella no sabía es que yo tenía mucha paciencia.

Al parecer Tanya se estaba cansando de dar vueltas y se paró, yo le imité pero no hice ningún gesto más, estaba esperando su primer movimiento que no tardó mucho en llegar pues su paciencia se acabó antes de la mía, provocando que hiciese un movimiento brusco y predecible, se lanzó sobre mi, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme en esquivarla, solo me moví un poco hacia un lado y luego me giré hacía donde ella había caído, volvió a repetir ese movimiento una y otra vez lanzándose sobre mi, intentando llegar a mi cuello, por que si alguno de las dos llegaba al cuello de la otra la lucha cesaba. Tanya seguía atacando y yo esquivándola, intentó atacarme de lado, por detrás y otra vez de frente, no me tocó ni una vez. Podía ver como Tanya se estaba desesperando por que estaba comenzando a lanzar gruñidos, luego se volvió a abalanzar contra mi esta vez intentando golpearme, desgraciadamente para ella le paré todos sus golpes, llevaba demasiado tiempo entrenando con Luca como para no saber para unos cuantos golpes.

-maldita sea- dijo cuando las dos nos habíamos detenido mirándonos fijamente a los ojos

-Tanya te dejas llevar por tus emociones- le dijo Luca ella lo miró mal, la verdad es que la comprendía muchas veces había sido yo la que le había mirado mal por decirme esas mismas palabras, es que se repetía mucho.

-cállate- le dijo lanzándose sobre mí.

Esta vez ni siquiera hice el intento de apartarme, en el momento que nos íbamos a chocar yo me concentré y la lancé unos metros hacía atrás. Luca había dicho que este era un entrenamiento para fortalecer también los poderes así que técnicamente no había hecho trampa. Antes de que Tanya se incorporase me lancé sobre ella dejando mis colmillos a milímetros de mi garganta.

-gané- le dije apartándome de ella, cuando se levanto me miró con algo de odio, a nadie la gusta perder, pero también me miraba impresionada

-tienes grandes poderes- me dijo- y luchas muy bien

-¿gracias?- le dije un tanto insegura

-lo digo en serio, aunque me joda que me hallas ganado- y sin decir nada mas se fue dentro de la casa.

Los días siguientes fueron llegando más vampiros, aunque ya éramos un número bastante grande, y claro ese número grande estaba invitado a mi boda, todavía no estaba segura de poder contra los Vulturi, tenía el presentimiento que el día de la batalla algo malo iba pasar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que halla gustado y hay diez páginas de Word me he esmerado un poquito. **

**Ya queda menos para el final, yo calculo que unos cuatro capítulos mas o menos.**

**El siguiente capítulo será la boda jejejejeje.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno como dije antes de navidad nuevo capítulo antes de navidad, y en estos momentos estamos en noche buena así que estoy dentro del plazo jejejejeje**

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws os lo agradezco mucho**

**Os dejo con el capítulo**

**BELLA POV**

El día había llegado, la casa era un hervidero de vampiros moviéndose de un lado para otro con Alice como gobernanta, la pequeña engendro daba ordenes a diestro y siniestro a todo el mundo, menos a mi, yo tenía completamente prohibido salir de mi habitación, al menos me había permitido tener a Rachel conmigo, ya que Edward también tenía completamente prohibido entrar en mi cuarto, el pobre estaba bajo amenaza de muerte, le había odio gruñirle un par de veces a Alice y comentar algo sobre lo cansado que estaba de las amenazas de muerte.

En la casa había mucha mas gente de la que yo pensaba, pero Alice lo tenía todo controlado, es que en estas dos semanas habían llegado vampiros de Irlanda, Egipto, Londres y muchos más lugares, al final esto iba ser una boda multicultural.

Después de estar dos horas en mi cuarto sin hacer nada por fin entraron Alice y Rosalie, la hora de Barbie Bella había llegado y yo sufriría una de las peores torturas que existían.

-venga Bella tenemos que darnos prisa, solo quedan tres horas para que de comienzo la ceremonia

-¿tres horas?, creo que es tiempo mas que suficiente- le dije, Alice me miró mal

-¿Tú sabes la de cosas que tengo que hacer?- me dijo mirándome con odio, como si toda la culpa fuese mía, bueno algo de culpa tenía, mas que nada por que la que se casaba era yo, pero no había sido la que se había puesto histérica perdida

-¿si quieres que te ayude en algo?- le dije con rintintin

-tu simplemente estate quietecita

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-esta por ahí dando vueltas y refunfuñando, creo que tiene a Esme y a Carmen como perrito guardián para que no se acerque por aquí- me dijo Rosalie, disfrutaba al ver a Edward desesperado

-¿y mis hermanos?

-Ethan está desesperando a todo el mundo junto con Emmett y sobre todo desesperan a Alice- ¿alguna vez comenté que esos dos eran idiotas?, creo que si, estoy convencida de que lo hice

-te juro Bella, como esos dos no paren esto va a ser una boda y dos funerales- me dijo Alice mientras movía mi pelo y Rosalie me maquillaba.

Sufrí durante no se cuanto tiempo, mientras esas dos monstruos hacían lo que querían conmigo, creo que Alice me cambio dos o tres veces el peinado.

-Alice está preciosa- le dijo Rachel

-lo sé, soy la mejor en esto- ale viva la modestia

-¿perdón?- le dijo Rosalie, bueno la modestia de Rosalie siempre había brillado por su ausencia

-si Rose, tu también lo has hecho muy bien

Ahora tocaba la hora del vestido, me lo pusieron lentamente, incluso era despacio para un humano, ya que no querían que ni el maquillaje ni el peinado se fuese al traste.

-ya puedes mirar- me dijo Alice mientras Rachel traía un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-espera ¡no!- dijeron Esme y Carmen entrando por la puerta- nosotras queremos ver como reacciona Bella

-¿y Edward?- preguntó Alice

-lo hemos dejado con Eleazar, Carlisle y Luca, tienen aviso de que si intenta subir lo paralicen, o le hagan un bloqueo

-¿Por qué quitas tu poder y así Ethan puede paralizar a tu querido novio?- me dijo Rosalie, en realidad sabía que ella quería a su hermano pero a veces lo disimulaba demasiado bien

-eso es muy bueno idea- dijo Rachel

-paso- todas me miraron con cara de cachorrito- he dicho que paso, no quiero que nadie paralice a Edward, además que queréis, ¿tener a un Edward estresado por vuestros pensamientos?

-bueno en eso tienes razón, mi querido niño podría ponerse un tanto histérico, si además de todo lo de la boda nos lee los pensamientos- dijo la dulce Esme

-oye yo tengo una pequeña duda, en las bodas hay banquetes y todo eso, aquí que vais ha hacer traer animales muertos para el banquete o vasitos de sangre- todas se rieron

-no seas estúpida Bella, no vamos a meter animales muertos en la casa- me dijo Rachel, pues tampoco era una pregunta tan estúpida vamos…

-bueno dejamos que Bella vea como está o nos quedamos aquí toda la puñetera eternidad- dijo Rosalie

Movieron el espejo rápidamente para que yo pudiera verme, pero la persona que estaba en la otra parte del espejo no era yo, era otra persona.

-¿esa soy yo?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada

-¿te gusta?- me preguntó Alice nerviosa

-¿Qué si me gusta?, Alice no parece que soy yo, me encanta

-claro que eres tu

-pero estoy preciosa

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que eres preciosa Bella?- me dijo Rosalie, yo la miré sorprendida, Rosalie diciéndome que era guapa, el mundo estaba al revés.

Volví a mirarme, el vestido era un precioso diseño del siglo pasado, concretamente de 1918, siempre había sabido que ese vestido giraba entorno al propio Edward, me había puesto un maquillaje muy suave, casi ni se notaba aunque estaba presente, era algo raro el maquillaje estaba pero no estaba, el pelo estaba recogido en un moño y algunos bucles caían libremente, y en el moño había ganchitos blancos que sobresalían un poco y dependiendo como diese la luz brillaban como si fuesen gotitas de agua y también tenía una preciosa tiara de diamantes.

-toma esta liga, es mía y la quiero de vuelta- me dijo Alice- es tu algo azul

-el algo prestado es la tiara que llevas en la cabeza, es mía- me dijo Rosalie

-muchos gracias a las dos

-y este collar era de mi madre- me dijo Rachel- quería que yo se le diese a mi hija, tu eres lo mas parecido a una hija que he tenido, toma póntelo, es el algo viejo

El collar era una cadena con un diamante en forma de flor de liz al final, era precioso y tenía que ser muy caro.

-muchísimas gracias Rachel- abracé a las tres y Esme y Carmen que andaban por ahí

**EDWARD POV**

Juro que mato a alguien, juro que voy a matar al alguien, me da igual de que parte de la familia sea juro que los mato.

-Edward, ahora voy a prepara a Bella, no quiero que subas a cotillear como la estamos dejando- me dijo Alice amenazadoramente

-¿alguna vez te he dicho que para ser tan pequeña eres increíblemente molesta?

-si creo que alguna vez me lo has dicho- luego se quedó mirando al vacío- te tengo dicho Edward Cullen que si prometes algo lo cumplas- mierda de hermana

-yo no te he prometido nada- le dije sonriendo

-Carmen, Esme- gritó Alice, las dos vampiras llegaran en menos de un segundo- no quiero que Edward se acerque a menos de veinte metros, mejor que no suba al segundo piso

-comprendido- dijeron las dos

-¡mama!- le dije como un niño pequeño, ya se que no era muy típico de mi pero bueno

-es lo mejor Edward, sabes que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda

-y si te pones tonto le decimos a Bella que retire su escudo y que Ethan te paraliza- me dijo mi querida hermana Rosalie, yo le miré mal y ella me sacó la lengua

-oye yo encantado, a mi darme luz verde y yo lo tengo congelado unas horitas- dijo Ethan que había aparecido con Emmett

-perderos todos- les dije mientras Alice y Rosalie salían disparadas al segundo piso, lo que daría yo por subir allí, aunque pensándolo bien mejor no, ahora a Bella le tocaría sufrir durante un rato

-estás un poquito susceptible ¿no hermanito?- me dijo mi querido hermano

-cállate

-O igual le da miedo que Bella le pueda abandonar en el último momento, por que se ha dado cuenta de que es un muñeco estirado- Ethan siempre era tan sumamente simpático

-¿Por qué no vais a molestar a otra persona?

-por que molestarte a ti es más divertido- estas tres horas antes de la boda iban ser muy duras

-hola Edward- dijo Tanya que aparecía no se de donde

-hola Tanya

-tus últimos momentos de soltero, ¿no te apetece hacer nada?- me dijo acariciándome al pecho, yo me moví incomodo, pero a mi hermano y futuro cuñado les estaba pareciendo muy divertido

-no, la verdad es que no

-¿seguro?- me dijo medio ronroneando

-completamente

-vamos Edward, nadie se enteraría, imagínate solos tu y yo, sin ropa…- bueno esto se estaba saliendo de madre

-Tanya, me caso en tres horas, amo a Bella por encima de todas las cosas, no piensa hacer nada contigo

-vamos Tanya deja al pobre Edward, si le pusiese los cuernos a mi hermana contigo tendríamos que matarle y no sería muy agradable y además luego ella te despedazaría viva, sabes que te puede- le dijo Ethan, creo que nunca o había querido tanto.

Tanya se fue bufando hasta donde estaba Irina y luego las dos vampiras nos miraron mal.

-gracias Ethan, siempre es igual

-no pasa nada, vas a ser mi cuñado tendré que soportarte

-encantador

-no en serio, dentro de unas horas serás mi cuñado, se que no empezamos con buen pie, pero se que quieres a mi hermana y que la harás muy feliz

-eso tenlo por seguro- luego nos dimos la mano, después Ethan me abrazó, la verdad me sorprendió bastasnte

-bueno me voy con Emmett a molestar un rato, creo que la hermana pulga esa que tienes quiere matarnos

-me da que no es única, mira como os miran Esme y Carlisle, y no le olvides de Maximo, bueno al menos Luca parece que os apoya, al menos a veces

-¿tu ahora mismo no tienes el poder de leer las mentes?

-no, pero he aprendido a leerlas

-vaya- luego miró a las personas que había nombrado- creo que tienes razón, y Luca… parece un estiro pero en realidad le va la marcha como a ti y a Jasper- luego se fue dejándome a mi con Carme y Esme mirándome todo el rato.

Por fin había llegado la hora, todo el mundo estaba sentado, Carlisle estaba detrás de mí haciendo de padrino y Maximo al lado ya que el era el pastor, primero salió Esme con Emmett, luego Rachel con Luca, tras ella salía Carmen con Eleazar que como miembros de la familia también sería uno de mis padrinos y ella dama de honor y luego salió Alice junto con Jasper. Todas las damas de honor llevaban un vestido azul que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de manga de tirantes y con escote en V. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para observarlas por que en cuanto Rosalie comenzó a tocar la música nupcial, mi vista se centró en una sola persona, en el ser más hermoso que había en toda la tierra.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando Ethan vino a por mi me puse mas nerviosa todavía.

-tranquila Bells, todo va salir muy bien

-eso espero, ahora al menos no me tropezaré en medio de la sala

-es verdad, según he oído a las Cullen, sobre todo a Emmett, que te caías todo el rato, hasta en suelo liso

-cállate

La música comenzó a sonar, Rosalie me había dicho que iba a ser ella la que tocaría el piano, ya que era la mejor música después de Edward, todas las damas de honor y los padrinos comenzaron a salir, yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa

-tranquila Bella, no dejaré que nada salga mal, y el tampoco dejará que nada malo pase

Cuando Alice salió sabía que me luego me tocaba a mi, cuando di un paso en la gran sala me quedé sin aire, todo estaba decorado con miles de rosas blancas, había muchas sillas puestas en dos grupos que formaban un pasillo por donde lógicamente yo tenía que ir, luego pude ver a Carlisle y Maximo y ahí estaba el, el ser mas hermoso de todos.

Edward me miraba como si nada mas que yo existiese, yo me quedé medio tonta mirándolo, si no hubiese sido por que Ethan me dio un suaba toque en el brazo me hubiese quedado ahí quieta toda la vida.

Caminé lentamente, aunque en realidad yo quería salir corriendo hacia Edward, la música siguió sonando, miré a Rosalie que me sonrió, quise mirar al los demás invitados pero no podía apartar mis ojos de esos ojos dorados que no dejaban de mirarme mientras me sonreía, yo estaba convencida de que ahora yo tenía una sonrisa de idiota pero me daba igual.

No era conciente de que estaba andando asta que Ethan le dio mi mano a Edward, y los dos nos quedamos frente a frente, sonriendo, en estos momentos queda claro lo mucho que le quería. Siempre había sabido, aunque durante algunos años lo había negado, que Edward había sido mi mundo, como había dicho mi madre una vez, éramos como dos fuerzas que se necesitabas la una a la otra.

Siendo sinceros no escuché nada de lo que Maximo decía, estaba mas entretenida mirando a Edward, pude oír que Maximo había cambiado el discurso y en vez de hasta que la muertes os separe dijo lo que dure vuestra vida y luego escuché la parte que mas deseaba escuchar.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, quieres a Isabella Swan Di Marco como esposa por el resto de tu vida

-si quiero- dijo con orgullo y pude notar en su voz un toque de triunfo, Maximo se giró hacia mí y me sonrió

-Isabella Swan Di Marco, quieres Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- joder que nombres mas largos por dios- como esposo por el resto de tu vida

-si quiero- luego Edward y yo nos volvimos a mirar

-si no hay nadie que tenga nada que decir- esperó un momento, como a alguien se le ocurra decir algo me lo cargo- podéis besaros

Edward se acercó a mi lentamente tomándome suavemente por la barbilla y me beso con toda la ternura y suavidad del mundo, pero yo no me conformaba con eso, enrosqué mis brazos en su nuca y lo atraje hacía mi provocando que el beso fuese mas profundo, un parte de mi sabía que no era el lugar pero me daba un poquito lo mismo. No paramos hasta que Maximo y Carlisle comenzaron a carraspear y Emmett a silbar, de haber sido humana me hubiera sonrojado.

-os presento al señor y la señora Cullen- dijo Maximo, toda la sala aplaudió

Todos nos felicitaron muy entusiasmados, hasta Tanya nos felicitó aunque se podía ver algo de rencor en sus ojos.

La velada pasó muy tranquila como no teníamos que comer nos pasamos toda la noche bailando, yo tiré el ramo de flores que lo cogió Rosalie, ale otra boda que preparar, como si a esa mujer le faltaran excusas para ponerse un vestido de novia, y luego Edward me quitó la liga con los dientes y se lo lanzó a Ethan a la cara, creí que mi hermano se enfadaría pero miró a Edward y los dos rieron.

Tras pasar toda la noche bailando, me tocó bailar con todos los vampiros varones de la sala, incluso Emmanuel quiso bailar conmigo. Pero sin duda con el que mas baile fue con mi esposo, jamás pensé que me haría tanta ilusión ser la esposa de alguien, pero más ilusión me hacía ser la esposa de Edward.

-¿Cómo se siente señora Cullen?- me dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás

-mejor que nunca- luego me giré para mirarle- ¿te he dicho que te quiero?

-creo que si, pero si me lo dices otra vez tampoco me va a importar- me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya que tan loca me volvía

-te quiero Edward Cullen

-yo también te quiero Isabella Cullen

-me gusta como suena, Bella Cullen

-siempre fue un apellido que iba contigo- me dijo dándome un beso.

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, desfrutando de la felicidad mas completa que había experimentado, solo esperaba que esa felicidad durase durante toda la eternidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno esta vez no he dejado el capítulo con mucha intriga pero bueno…. El siguiente capítulo es la gran Batalla, poco tiempo de tranquilidad les queda a los dos capítulos. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo. **

**Yo espero poder actualizar durante las vacaciones de navidad pero es que tengo un problema yo explico: navidad+ primas (gemelas que vienen solo en navidad, que las quiero pero son gemelas de mi misma edad)+ familia (por parte de madre y padre)+ tareas de la universidad+ estudiar para los exámenes, eso todo quiere decir que, si no me da una catatonia, me da por estirarme de los pelos o me tiro por alguna ventana jejeje yo prometo subir otro capitulo dentro de poco, o al menos después de que se vayan mis primas.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS **

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya he vuelto, se que tardado un poco pero es que la verdad se me está haciendo difícil terminar el fic, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando veo que algo que estoy escribiendo llega a su final me entra modorra y tardo mas en escribir, es como si al terminarlo la historia que lleva en mi mente tanto tiempo dejase de existir, se que no pasa eso pero lo pienso, aún así espero terminarlo antes de comenzar los exámenes.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los reveiws**

**Os dejo con el capítulo, por fin llega la batalla ¿Qué pasara? Ahora lo descubriréis.**

**BELLA POV**

Había llegado el día, según las visiones de Alice, dentro de dos horas los Vulturi estarían en frente nuestro, dispuestos a atacar y a pisar toda señal de revolución.

La casa estaba envuelta en un silencio absoluto, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera se respiraba. Edward y yo estábamos frente a frente, solo nos mirábamos y con nuestras miradas se decía todo, no nos íbamos a despedir, no nos íbamos a regalar esas preciosas palabras de amor que se suelen dar en las despedidas por que una cosa teníamos clara, si uno si va el otro le iba seguir, por que después de encontrarnos otra vez habíamos llegado a comprender que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro, lo que nosotros sentíamos era como la imprimación de los hombres lobo, nuestro mundo dependía de la supervivencia del otro.

Las horas pasaban lentas pero para mi el silencio no era pesado, no si le miraba a el. En un momento aparte la vista y contemple a toda la gente que estaba apoyándonos, todos estaban dispuestas a dar su vida por defendernos, cada uno venía por una razón diferente, unos por a amistad que les unía a cualquiera de las dos familiar, que da un tiempo atrás nos habíamos convertido en una sola familia, otros estaba por ver la ansiada caída de los Vulturi, otros por venganza, para recuperar lo que pensaban que era suyo, pero lo importante es que estaban allí y eso nos daba una oportunidad de sobrevivir, siempre y cuando los Vulturi no atacasen cuerpo y en el caso de atacasen solo teníamos la esperanza de que Ethan fuese capaz de paralizar al mayor numero posible de vampiros.

-es la hora- dijo Alice con voz lúgubre, ella no había podido ver ningún desenlace de la batalla.

Todos nos levantamos sin decir nada y corrimos hacia el bosque, cuando llegamos nos pusimos en posición, Carlisle y Maximo estaban frente a todo el pelotón, franqueados por Emmett, Eleazar, Jasper y Luca. En la siguiente línea estábamos Tanya, Kate, Rosalie, Benjamín, un vampiro Egipcio muy poderoso, Zafrina, Ethan, Edward y yo, tras nosotros estaban el resto de los vampiros.

La noche era cerrada, hasta la luna se había escondido ante la inminente batalla, Ethan se acercó a mí.

-pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que me siento muy feliz de haberte encontrado, eres la mejor hermana que he podido tener, te quiero enana- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-yo también te quiero Ethan

-Bella, dentro de el circulo mantén el poder mas bajo, tenemos que estar sincronizados con Rachel, si algo pasa todos tenemos que saber que hacer- me dijo Maximo

-comprendido

Una suave brisa se levantó de la nada y fue en ese momento cuando desde la otra punta del claro comenzaron a aparecer túnicas negras y grises. Los Vulturi habían llegado, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, Edward me apretó suavemente la mano.

El ejercito de los Vulturi era inmenso, frente al batallón estaban Aro, Cayo y Marco, tras ellos sus guardias personales, tras esa segunda línea el ejercito en general, luego estaba las esposas con su séquito que las protegía y luego en una esquina los testigos, los Vulturi los habían traído con el fin de que ellos fuesen la prueba de que la insubordinación de la que se nos acusaba quedaba eliminada.

-son muchos- oí murmurar a Ethan

-tu podrás con ellos, si atacan podrás frenarlos- le dijo Edward, desde que nos habíamos casado el y mi hermano se había llevado bastante bien, menos cuando el andaba muy cerca de Emmett.

-eso espero

-lo conseguirás- le dijo Kate, ellos se sonrieron.

Volví a mirar a los Vulturi, todos nos miraban expectantes, sorprendidos del gran numero de vampiros que habíamos conseguido reunir pero no parecía que eso les atormentase, se veían muy seguros de sí mismos. Entonces no se por que me imagine una lucha distinta pero con el mismo enemigo, la lucha que hubiese llegado si Edward no se hubiese ido veinte años atrás, en mi mente apareció un lugar diferente, estábamos en Forks, los hombres lobo estaba a nuestro lado, y Jacob detrás mió, con alguien subida a su lomo, una niña, con el pelo de color bronce y los ojos chocolate.

-un mal asunto nos trae hasta aquí- la voz de Aro me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, unas ensoñaciones que no comprendía

-eso creo- le dijo Carlisle

-mi querido amigo, siento mucho todo lo que está pasando, siempre te he tenido un gran aprecio, pero como comprenderás no podemos pasar por alto la insubordinación que ha cometido tu familia, y ahora desgraciadamente también se han visto involucrados los Di Marco, un feo asunto la verdad.

-aunque ellos se ven que están preparados- comenzó a decir Cayo- mira el ejército que han traído hermano

-si lo estoy viendo- miré a Marco, que parecía aburrido por estar aquí

-lo siento querido Aro, pero yo no comprendo la insubordinación que vosotros veis, nuestros amigos solo están aquí para ser testigos de que va a pasar, en el caso de que estalle una guerra, cosa que deseo que no pase, ellos son libres de actuar o no- le dijo Maximo

-vosotros teníais una misión, pero no la habéis cumplido- escupió Cayo

-esa misión no tenía sentido- le volvió a decir mi padre

-pero ¿que es lo que veo?, así que lo que me dijo Jane es cierto, Bella me a traicionado- todas las miradas se clavaron en mi, pude sentir como Aro miraba mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward

-se siente muy traicionado- me dijo Edward, se me había olvidado que el escudo estaba colocado de tal manera que el podía leer las mentes de los Vulturi

-yo jamás te prometí nada- le dije

- me siento muy dolido Isabella, yo quería que fueses mi esposa, mi mano derecha pero en vez de eso te has tenido que ir a juntar otra vez con Edward Cullen y además casarte con el

Todos no quedamos en silencio tras esas palabras, ¿Cómo demonios sabían ellos que yo me había casado con Edward?

-¿sorprendidos?- nos dijo Aro- ¿acaso creíais que nosotros no estábamos enterados de lo que estaba pasando?

-¿pero como?- preguntó Luca

- fui yo- todos nos dimos la vuelta y vimos como Irina corría hacía el lado de los Vulturi, su familia se quedó en sock.

-¿Cómo has podido?- le gritó Tanya

-¿Qué como he podido?- gritó Irina ahora ya junto a los Vulturi- ellos dejaron libres a los asesinos de Laurent y vosotros no hicisteis nada

-esta preciosa chica nos llamó contándonos todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque lo que no nos dijo es que iba a venir tanta gente a nuestra pequeña reunión

-¿tu no lo sabías?- le dije a Edward

-con tu poder no podía escuchar nada- yo me sentí muy mal con eso- pero tranquila, ella me conoce sabía como bloquear mi poder

-yo no sabía que iban a ser tantos- dijo Irina ahora con miedo, me daba la impresión de que se estaba arrepintiendo de estar en ese lado en vez de en este.

-eso no está bien- dijo Aro tomándole la mano, vale eso no era bueno- así que lo que no querías es que tu familia sufriese ningún daño, solo Isabella- que encanto de mujer, si señor

-lo siento- dijo medio sollozando

-eso yo lo considero una pequeña traición, ¿no hermanos?- los otros dos Vulturi asintieron- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer contigo?

-mátala- dijo Cayo

-¡no!- gritaron Kate y Tanya, por que a pesar de todo ella era su hermana

-no por favor señores- suplicaba Irina, mientras los tres Vulturi se agarraban de la mano- yo solo quería protegerlas a ellas, no quería provocarles ningún daño a ustedes

Pero antes de que Irina pudiese seguir suplicando, Demetri se le acercó por detrás y le agarró los brazos desmembrándola, luego Cayo se acercó y con la vara que tenía en la mano le predio fuego

-¡no!- volvieron a gritar las dos hermanas, mientras se lanzaban hacia el lado de los Vulturi, antes que llegasen a nada, Ethan agarró a Kate y Edward y Rosalie a Tanya, que era la que mas se les resistía

-no la cagues Kate, eso es lo que ellos quieren

-haz caso a Ethan, Tanya si atacas ellos se aprovecharán de eso y os matarán, ¿eso es lo que quieres?- le dijo Edward

Al parecer las palabras dieron resultado por las dos se calmaron.

-los mataré- susurró Tanya

-y yo te apoyaré hermana- le dijo Kate volviendo a sus posiciones

-que tierno- dijo Aro- os duele ver la muerte de vuestra hermana ¿verdad?

-no contestéis- les dijo Eleazar, ellas le hicieron caso

-bueno a lo íbamos antes de este pequeño paréntesis, estamos aquí por que los Cullen se revelaron y no cumplieron nuestro pequeño trato, por que Bella, por si no lo recuerdas ellos te abandonaron- intentaba meter cizaña

-¿Qué trato?- les dijo Edward- que yo recuerde vosotros me pedisteis que no trasformase a Bella

-eso es mentira- le dijo Aro- Bella ¿de verdad crees a esas personas que se fueron sin pensar en tu sufrimiento?

-creo a mi marido ante todas las cosas, se que vosotros lo hicisteis con la esperanza de que fueseis vosotros los que me transformarais

-vaya, así que le has contado todo ¿no Edward?

-por supuesto- le contestó mi marido

-ya, eso nos deja en una situación muy peliaguda, yo no quiero matar a muchos vampiros que están en ese lado, Bella, Alice, Kate, Ethan y muchos mas, sobre todo perder dos poderes como los de Bella y Alice sería una gran perdida, por eso antes de comenzar nada os propongo que os unáis a nosotros, sabéis que siempre seréis bien recibidos en mi casa

-antes muertas que vuestro lado- dijo Alice

-una verdadera lástima, un verdadero desperdicio ¿no creéis hermanos?- ellos asintieron- eso nos deja en una situación incomoda, por que por lo que supongo que ya sabéis no podéis acercaros a nosotros

-vosotros no podéis atacarnos con vuestros poderes- les dije- aunque Jane lleve media hora intentando usar su poder contra nosotros, sabe perfectamente que no puede traspasar mi escudo

-eso es cierto, siempre has tenido un escudo muy poderoso, pero ¿y si atacamos cuerpo a cuerpo?- todos tragamos forzosamente

-no dejaremos que os acerquéis- les dijo Luca- Ethan os paralizará y Bella os lanzara lejos

-no podrán con todos- eso era verdad, desgraciadamente el tenía razón, eran demasiados

_Bella_-escuché la voz de Rachel en mi mente-_ mira hasta donde llega el escudo de esa vampira, lanza algo disimuladamente _

Yo no comprendí para que quería que hiciese eso, sabía que era algo que Maximo le había pedido pues me estaba mirando, luego miré a Edward que me asentía. Vi una pequeña piedra, me concentré y la lancé, el escudo les protegía a dos metros de lo que estaban ellos.

_Bien ahora quiero que separes tu escudo para proteger a Edward y a Rosalie aparte del grupo, Luca se ha dado cuenta de que la materia puede traspasar el escudo_

Ahora estaba asustada, no quería que Edward estuviese cerca de los Vulturi, ¿y si ellos le atacaban?

-tranquila- me dijo agarrandome de la cintura

-vuelve a mi lado por favor

-lo haré- dijo seprandase de mi, pude ver como Rosalie besaba suaveente a Emmett, el me miró, me pedía en silencio que la protegiese.

Separé del escudo principal dos pequeñas burbujas que protegían a Edward y Rosalie, los mas rápidos, ellos tenían algo en la mano, botes de gasolina, no sabía en que momento los habían traído ni quien lo había hecho. Los dos vampiros rodearon el escudo impregnándolo de gasolina luego volvieron rápidamente.

-¿ves? He vuelto- dijo tomándome de nuevo la mano

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- dijo Aro

-¿Benjamín?- le dijo Maximo, el vampiro asintió y todo lo que habían llenado de gasolina se prendió de fuego

-ya que no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo y nadie va a dar su brazo a torcer, no podemos permitirnos morir y como comprenderéis no podemos dejar que vosotros sigáis con vida hemos decido terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas- les dijo Maximo

-el fuego no se puede acercar a nosotros, ¿como pretendéis que nos quememos?

-llevando el fuego hasta vosotros- dijo Maximo tranquilamente

-¿y nos vamos a quedar quietos?

-de eso se encargará Ethan

_Bella se que es difícil pero tu puedes, tienes que llevar el fuego hasta ellos, tienes que mover el fuego_

-jamás he movido el fuego antes no se si podré

-claro que podrás, yo estoy contigo, todos estamos contigo- me dijo Edward- eres fuerte Bella, solo tienes que creerlo tu

-ahora Bella- me dijo Luca

Yo cerré los ojos y me concentré, tenía que sentir la fuerza salir de mi interior, muchas veces mis poderes salían de mis emociones, me concentré en la mano de Edward, me concentré en el, en todo lo que habíamos vivido, en las noches que habíamos pasado, tanto siendo yo humana como vampira, a mi mente llegó también una de las primeras frases que el me dijo "Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja...","que oveja mas estúpida" le había dicho yo "que león mas morboso y masoquista" me había respondido, "no te avergüences Bella, si podría soñar soñaría contigo", "no podía concebir la vida situ no estabas a mi lado" todas esas frases que me había dicho volvían a mi memoria, algunas mas claras y otras mas difusas, "si quiero" me había dicho ante Maximo, el día que nos había convertido en marido y mujer, no podía dejar que todos esos recuerdos se pediesen, no podíamos morir. Sentí como el poder salía de mi interior al recordar esos momentos con Edward, el prado, la cantidad de momentos que habíamos pasado allí, su casa, su cuarto, su familia, mis amigos, Jacob, mis padres, mis hermanos, Rachel y Maximo. El poder que había dentro de mi se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, abría los ojos y miré el fuego que rodeaba nuestros enemigos, el daño que ellos me habían causado, nos había causado a Edward y a mi. Pude ver sus caras de miedo, sabían lo que les venía encima y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo pues Ethan frenaba cualquier intento de huida. Volví a mirar el fuego y concentré todo mi poder en el, fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a moverse en la dirección que yo quería, el fuego estaba yendo hacia los Vulturi.

Cada centímetro que se movía el fuego yo estaba cada vez más cansada, estaba forzando demasiado, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, el fuego se movía más y más y yo cada vez respiraba peor, cada vez estaba mas cansada.

Noté el momento exacto en el que el fuego llegó hasta los Vulturi cuando comencé a escuchar sus gritos, lo había conseguido, todos los de nuestro lado dieron un grito de victoria, habíamos ganado la batalla sin ninguna baja por nuestro lado, sin contar a Irina.

Miré a Edward que sonreía.

-sabía que lo conseguirías, te quiero Bella

-te quiero Edward

Edward me seguía sonriendo, fue en el momento en el que le miré a los ojos cuando todo se volvió negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno oye la batalla a salido bastante bien aunque ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bella? Jeejejeje**

**Espero que os haya gustado ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final.**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepnenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno aquí estamos con el penúltimo capítulo, que penita me da que este fic esté llegando a su fin.**

**La verdad es que no pretendía subir este capítulo todavía, aunque mas o menos sabía como iba a ir la cosa desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero es que no sabía como empezar, pero claro luego he mirado el precioso calendario y me he dado cuenta de que el lunes empiezo con lo exámenes…así que sintiéndolo mucho tengo la sensación de que el último capítulo no podré subirlo hasta que terminen, que es el seis de febrero……de verdad que lo siento, aunque intentaré subirlo antes…..pero es que tengo demasiados exámenes, bueno no tantos pero es que son mucha materia….estoy empezando a desesperarme solo de ver el pedazo de temario que tengo para el primer examen…la vida del estudiante es muy dura.**

**Pues eso que LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE HASTA FEBRERO NO SUBA EL ÚLTIMO, pero bueno todo se verá, siempre me puede dar un ramalazo de inspiración (que siempre me dan en clase pero bueno…)**

**Muchísmas gracias por todos los reveiws, eso me ha animado a esforzarme en subir antes este capitulo.**

**Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo **

**EDWARD POV**

Vi como el fuego consumía a los Vulturi, lo habíamos conseguido, habíamos vencido, podía escuchar el sufrimiento en sus mentes, las hipótesis de Luca eran ciertas, no se necesita desmembrar a un vampiro para matarlo, el desmembrarlo solo sirve para dificultar la huída del vampiro.

Miré a Bella que seguía concentrarla en la batalla, después de un momento me miró sonriendo, siempre supe que era fuerte, pero jamás me imaginé que tanto, ella había conseguido vencer al ejercito más temido de todo el mundo vampírico, los Vulturi.

-sabía que lo conseguirías- mi voz estaba llena de orgullo, orgullo y admiración hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado, mi esposa- te quiero

-te quiero Edward- me dijo Bella sonriendo, _bien lo hemos conseguido _la voz de Emmett resonó en mi cabeza, no le presté atención, probablemente habría salido fuera del escudo de Bella.

Volví a mirar a Bella, era tan hermosa, no sabía que había hecho para merecer a alguien como ella, siempre el amor para mi estaba vedado, me conformaba con el amor que sentía hacia mis hermanos, eso estuvo bien hasta que la conocí, aquella chica humana que me tentaba con su sangre, ahora convertida a uno de los vampiros mas poderosos que existían y mi esposa, no podía describir lo que me provocaba pensar que ella sería mía por toda la eternidad, para siempre, por que nada nos separaría, por que la amaba mas que a nada.

_No puedo creer que lo hallamos conseguido, somos buenos si señor_- ahora era la voz de Ethan, que raro el estaba dentro del escudo

_No,no,no,no- _era la voz de Alice, ¿y ha esta que le pasaba ahora?

Mire a Bella a los ojos para saber si algo andaba mal, pero ella parecía estar correctamente, me estaba sonriendo, yo también sonreía, pero algo pasó, Alice me mandó una imagen a mi mente, no podía ser. Antes de plantearme nada vi como los ojos de Bella se volvían blancos para luego cerrarse y caer lentamente hacia atrás, algo iba muy mal.

La caída de Bella fue lenta, muy lenta, pude seguir cada uno de los movimientos, antes de que tocase suelo la tome en mis brazos, mi mente se llenó de las voces de todos los allí presentes, el escudo de Bella se había roto completamente, debí haber temido que algo así podría pasar pero ella lo estaba haciendo tan bien últimamente.

-Bella, Bella responde- le dije tratando de que volviera en sí, normalmente sus desmayos solo duraban un momento, pero esta vez parecía más largo- ¿Bella?

Toda mi familia y la de Bella se acercó a nosotros, preocupados. La primera en llegar fue Alice, a pesar de que Ethan estaba mas cerca, pero claro ella ya había visto lo que iba a pasar.

-Bella reacciona- le dijo su hermano acercándose a ella

_No la veo Edward no la veo, ha desaparecido completamente de mi visión._

Tras escuchar este pensamiento de mi hermana me congelé en ese mismo lugar, no podía ser, esto no estaba pasando, ella no se podía ir.

-Bella despierta por favor, despierta- le dije desesperado- ¡despierta!

Bella no se movía, no hacía nada, seguía ahí en mis brazos, entonces me percate de una cosa, algo que había pasado por alto, por culpa de la costumbre. No oía el pensamiento de Bella, su mente seguía siendo un misterio.

-¿Maximo por que Bella no despierta?- le preguntó Ethan- siempre a tardado poco en volver en si

_-¿podría matarla?- _preguntó Aliceen la mente de Maximo, el estaba recordando cuando ella se lo había preguntado

_-no lo sabemos, la verdad yo rezó para que no sea así- _era la respuesta que el había dado

-¡No!- grité desesperado- no lo digas, no lo pienses, ella no puede estar muerta

-¿la escuchas?- me preguntó Maximo con la cara llena de dolor

-no- escuche como Esme y Rachel sollozaban, Rosalie se abrazó a Emmett y Alice seguía mirando al horizonte buscando a Bella en el futuro

-no hay forma de saber si ella está viva o muerta- nos dijo Carlisle, tocando a Bella- ella no tiene por que respirar para seguir viviendo

-no puede estar muerta- dijo Ethan, yo abracé mas el cuerpo de Bella, no me había dado cuenta que el resto de los vampiros se habían acercado a nosotros.

-llevarla a su cuarto- dijo Rachel- tiene que estar cómoda, y no quiero que nadie me diga que está muerta por que no lo está- yo me aferraba a esa idea con todas mis fuerzas.

La llevé al cuarto, seguido de las dos familias, el resto de los vampiros se quedó comprobando que a los Vulturi no les daba por volver, sinceramente, si Bella moría me daría lo mismo que los Vulturi volvieran a la vida, mejor así podrían acabar conmigo.

La dejé suavemente en su cama, no quería que nada la dañase, luego le acaricié suavemente la mejilla, tenía que despertar, eso solo era un desmayo, si no la escuchaba es que su escudo estaba activo, no podía haber mas razones, me negaba a que existiesen mas razones.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola, esperando que en algún momento despertase, sus caras estaban llenas de dolor y desesperación y sus mentes eran más de lo mismo. Cada uno lloraba a Bella en silencio, cada uno se echaba la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero no había nadie que se culpase mas que yo. Debería haber sabido que esto podía pasar, debería habérmelo imaginado, Bella era fuerte siempre lo había sabido, pero usar de esa manera los poderes era demasiado para cualquiera, ni siquiera me había percatado de que poco a poco ella se había ido consumiendo, en cuanto comencé a escuchar las mentes de los vampiros que estaban dentro del escudo debería haber sospechado algo. Pero no lo hice, estaba tan concentrado en las mentes de los Vulturi y en Bella que todo lo demás había quedado en un segundo plano, tenía que haberme dado cuenta.

_No es tu culpa cariño, nadie podía saber que esto pasaría, pero tengo el presentimiento que todo va a salir bien, Bella es muy fuerte_- la tierna Esme, claro que ella veía que todo iba a salir bien, su mente con concebía la muerte de Bella. Ella la quería mucho, la había querido desde el día entró por la puerta de nuestra casa, desde el día que se dio cuenta que ella me devolvía la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir. Miré a Esme y le sonreí agradeciendo sus palabras de consuelo, aunque la sonrisa me salió algo forzada.

Escuché también como Rachel intentaba comunicarse con Bella mentalmente.

_Vamos Bella tienes que despertar, Edward te está esperando, te necesita, te necesitamos. Mi querida niña no me hagas esto tienes que ser fuerte, donde quiera que estás recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que seguir adelante._

Me concentré en Alice, por que sabía que su mente era la clave, si ella veía a Bella es que ella saldría adelante, si no lo hacía….no, no, no podía pensar eso, Bella tenía que seguir adelante.

-Maximo tócala- dijo de repente Ethan, todos lo miramos sin comprender, ya que no había escuchado nada raro en su mente, el simplemente se había dedicado a recordar muchos momentos que había vivido con Bella, momentos que yo me había perdido.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el aludido

-tócala, sí está viva, que lo está- dijo rápidamente- podrás sentir lo que ella esta sintiendo, o al menos lo que ha sentido hasta ahora, mi poder no sirve con ella, ya que ya está quieta, pero tu puedes mirar en sus recuerdos, si los ves es que ella está viva. Por que en un muerto no hay sentimientos, ni pasados ni presentes ni nada.

-no se si funcionará- en un primer momento parecía que Maximo había perdido la esperanza, pero yo sabía que no era así, lo que el en realidad temía era enfrentarse con la realidad de que Bella había muerto.

-tienes que hacerlo Maximo- le dijo Alice- yo no puedo verla, pero puede ser que ella no haya decido lo que va a hacer, puede que todavía no sea conciente de su estado.

_Bella siempre ha sido muy terca yo sé que saldrá adelante_- me sorprendió la desesperación que se escuchaba en la mente de Rosalie, sabía que ahora se llevaban bien, pero no me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a quererla tanto

_Vamos enana se que saldrás adelante, te enfrentaste a James tu sola, esto es una tontería para ti_- Emmett también ansiaba mas que nada que Bella despertase

-tócala Maximo por favor- agarré la mano de Bella con fuerza- por favor tienes que tocarla, necesito saber que ella está viva- sabía que le estaba rogando pero me daba igual, lo único que quería era saber que ella estaba viva, nada mas me importaba.

-no me atrevo- le miré sorprendido, sabía que estaba asustado pero de ahí a que lo dijese, el era el líder de su familia, para un líder reconocer un miedo es mas de lo que se le puede pedir a cualquier otra persona- si no siento nada al tocarla no sé lo que haré, ella es mi hija

-también la considero mi hija Maximo- le dijo Carlisle mientras Rachel abrazaba a su marido_ ella está viva lo se_ le dijo mentalmente- pero es algo que es necesario, mientras Alice no vea nada te necesitamos a ti.

-¿Jasper no siente nada?- preguntó esperanzado

-no- respondió el aludido- Bella está en un estado de coma, en estos momentos no está sintiendo nada- miré a Jasper agradecido de que hubiese usado la palabra coma en vez de muerte, estar en coma no es esperanzador pero al menos hay una oportunidad.

-lucha mi amor, se que estas viva por favor lucha- le dije a Bella en un susurro, quería que supiese que yo estaba a su lado y que no me iría jamás

-Maximo- le dijo Luca- por favor

Maximo tomó aire fuertemente, yo sabía que tenía miedo, sabía que lo que mas temía era no sentir nada al tocarla. No me era un misterio el amor que sentía Maximo por Bella, desde el primer momento que la había visto había sentido un deseo de protegerla, la quería como la hija que jamás tuvo, y dicen que siempre es duro para un padre ver a su hija morir, además si el era el que tenía que comprobarlo peor.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, dudando, todos se adelantaron para ver lo que pasaba, hasta Alice había dejado de observar el futuro para ver de primera plana lo que estaba pasando. Todos expectantes, todos ansiosos, todos ansiando una única respuesta de Maximo. En la mente de todos había miedo, miedo al resultado, miedo a que Maximo no viese nada.

La manó de Maximo se posó en la mejilla de Bella, al principio no vio nada, no había nada, ningún sentimiento, nada. Yo quise morir, esa era la prueba, la prueba que jamás había deseado tener, ya había sufrido dos veces la perdida de Bella, pero ahora yo lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos, por que ella estaba aquí a mi lado, pero a la vez no estaba. Comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas, me había derrumbado.

-¡Bella!- grité deseaba que me escuchase, deseaba que no fuese verdad lo que estaba pasando- ¡Bella por favor vuelve!- me acerqué a ella sollozando- no puedo vivir la vida sin ti, nada mi importa si no estas conmigo, por favor Bella. No te vayas

Todos comenzaron a sollozar, ni siquiera estaba escuchando sus mentes, por que no importaba nada de lo que ellos pensaban, por que en la única mente que concentraba era en la de Bella, pero como siempre, ahí no había nada, siempre había vivido sin saber su pensamiento, pero jamás me había sentido tan vacío sin escucharlos, jamás había ansiado tanto escucharla, jamás había deseado tanto escuchar algo.

-te quiero Bella, mi vida siempre ha estado unida a la tuya- le dije en un susurro, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada mas.

Fueron unos momentos de desesperación en los que ni Maximo ni yo dejamos de tocar a Bella, hasta que algo cambió, algo en la mente de Maximo cambió, algo en la mente de Alice era diferente, me concentré en el primero y entonces lo vi, eran sentimientos, sentimientos de otra persona, sentimientos que Maximo jamás había visto, sentimientos antiguos. Miré la mente de Alice, y allí estaba ella, no estaba definida, estaba borrosa pero ahí estaba, sonriendo. La imagen no era para nada clara, demasiado distorsionada, pero no necesitaba mas, no necesitaba nada mas para tener esperanzas.

-ella está luchando- gritó Alice, todos lo comprendieron al instante- ¡esta luchando Edward!

-está viva- dijo Maximo, apartando la mano de la mejilla de Bella y abrazando a su mujer, todos se envolvieron en un abrazo

-pero no comprendo- dijo Rosalie- hace un momento, todo indicaba que ella estaba muerta, ¿Qué ha pasado?- yo tampoco comprendía como había pasado, pero no importaba, lo único que me importaba era la imagen de Alice.

-algo le ha hecho cambiar, ella debería morir, esa era mi visión aunque no quisiésemos creerla, pero algo a cambiado en ella, ella había dejado de luchar por su vida por eso no la veía pero ahora algo la ha hecho cambiar.

-ha escuchado a Edward- dijo Rachel- siempre ha respondido a tu nombre, estoy segura que te ha escuchado.

-yo…

-he visto por primera vez sus sentimientos, y puedo asegurar que solo tu podrías hacer que ella volviese de entre los muertos- no sabía que decir ante eso, no me salían las palabras.

-¿despertará?- dijo Esme

-eso no lo sabemos, todo depende de su fortaleza, el primer paso está dado, ahora solo queda esperar- le respondió Luca, apreté la mano de Bella, ella tenía que luchar.

-¿puede ella haber adquirido los poderes de los Vulturi?- preguntó Ethan

-no creo- le respondió su hermano- no ha sido un ataque directo, cuando mató a Ernesto fue un ataque directo, ella fue la que lo desmembró- ni me imaginaba a Bella haciendo esas cosas- creo que eso tiene que ver, además de haber adquirido todos los poderes de los Vulturi estoy seguro que entonces si que no estaría viva, sería demasiados poderes su cuerpo no los aceptaría

-es decir que ahora solo nos queda esperar a que Bella despierte- susurro Emmett

-si- le respondió Carlisle- tiene que encontrar la fuerza y la voluntad para volver

-¿podría no volver?- le preguntó mi madre, Carlisle miró a Maximo

-creo que podría darse el caso de que ella jamás despertase, ella está viva si eso es cierto pero eso no está unido a que despierte, ni siquiera sabemos cuando despertará

-mientras Alice la siga viendo es que sigue viva, eso quiere decir que Bella seguirá luchando- dijo Ethan muy seguro de sí mismo, el también se aferraba a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas.

Miré a Ethan, me arrepentía de haber sentido celos de el, ahora me daba cuenta que el solo veía a Bella como una hermana, con la misma intensidad que Esme nos veía a todos nosotros como sus hijos, sobre todo a mí que llevaba mas tiempo con ella. Pero el amor que sentía Ethan por Bella era únicamente el amor entre un hermano y una hermana, me dolía ver que todo el amor que el sentía no podía ser correspondido, por que a el le quitaron a su Bella, Melody, la mujer que más había amado en su vida. Veía en sus pensamientos como la echaba de menos, como pedía una y otra vez que a Bella no le pasase lo mismo, como su desesperación por volver a ver a Bella con los ojos abiertos casi era la misma que la mía.

Las semanas pasaron y Bella seguía igual, yo me aferraba a la imagen que tenía Alice en su mente, a veces mas clara otras veces más difusa.

Nuestros aliados se habían ido poco a poco, todos deseando que Bella abriese otra vez los ojos y pidiendo que en cuanto lo hiciese les avisásemos, hasta Enmanuel parecía haberla cogido cariño. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron el clan Denali, alegando que para ellos también Bella era de su familia, Kate y Carmen la habían cogido mucho cariño, aunque yo sabía que otro de los motivos por el todavía no se iban era por que no tenían fuerzas para volver a su casa sin Irina.

-¿hace cuanto que nos vas de caza?- me dijo Ethan entrando en la habitación, durante estas semanas solo me había movido de mi sitio tres veces y obligado por mi familia para cazar.

-tres días- le conteste sin mirarle

-¿seguro?, mira que como te consumas aquí yo no voy a llorarte- me dijo con un toque de humor, el afrontaba el dolor igual que Emmett con un toque de humor, pero aún así sabía mantenerse serio cuando tenía que hacerlo.

-tranquilo no me consumiré aquí- aunque no estaba seguro de eso, no tenía intención de moverme de la habitación hasta que Bella despertase

-la hecho de menos- me dijo de repente- no soporto verla así

-para mi tampoco es fácil

-estoy convencido que para ti es mas difícil que para el resto, jamás me imaginé que la querías tanto

-es lo mas valioso que tengo, ella lo es todo para mi- acaricié la mejilla de Bella, alguien tocó la puerta

-puedo pasar- dijo Tanya desde el otro lado de la puerta

-claro

-bueno yo me voy, dentro de un rato volveré a verla, por cierto ¿Cómo sigue la mente de Alice?

-borrosa, la pobre está teniendo jaqueca, jamás le ha gustado ver las imágenes borrosas, pero aún así sigue mirando

-es una enana muy cabezona, igual que Bella- se acercó a Bella y le dio un Beso en la frente, mientras Tanya miraba todo desde la puerta- despierta pronto pequeña.

Cuando se fue yo miré a Tanya confundido, no sabía lo que quería viniendo aquí

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?

-quería pedirte perdón- ahora estaba mas que confundido, además estaba bloqueando su mente- siempre me interesaste y tu lo sabes, cuando vi a Bella solo la vi como un obstáculo que tenía que superar, de repente te había convertido en alguien mas interesante para mí- se rió suavemente

-¿y todo eso a que viene?

-fui una egoísta, no supe ver el amor que tu le tenías, le tienes- corrigió rápidamente- y que ella te tiene a ti, cuando la veía mirarte sabía que ella te amaba, y cuando tu la miras sentía celos de ella, por eso me porté mal con ella, por que la veía como mi enemiga

-lo sé, pero a que viene ese cambio ahora

-por que ahora, al verte ahí sin moverte de su lado, rogando por que despierte, me doy cuenta de que para ti solo existe una persona en el mundo, y ella es Bella- se acercó a mi y me acarició la espalda- no quiero meterme en medio de un amor como el vuestro, ella te quiere y tu la quieres, tu ahora para mi solo eres mi primo y ella será mi prima si me acepta

Nos miramos y sonreímos, agradecía de verdad que Tanya me dijese esas cosas, yo sabía muy bien cuanto de grande era su orgullo, también sabía que Bella se lo había herido.

_De verdad que espero que despierte y que podéis ser felices juntos de una vez por todas_

-gracias, te lo agradezco de veras- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-cuídala- me dijo antes de salir por la puerta, y ahí estaba yo otra vez solo con Bella.

La miré, aún a pesar de estar dormida y de llevar un tiempo sin cazar estaba preciosa, siempre lo estaba, mi Bella, mi vida… como la hecha de menos, echaba de menos cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, lo hecha de menos todo de ella, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, la echaba de menos a ella.

Me levanté y me tumbé a su lado, dejando reposar mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazándola, la necesitaba tanto, sin ella mi vida estaba vacía, no tenía sentido. Me sentía un estúpido por haberme alejado de ella tantas veces, si hubiera estado con ella, su no me hubiera ido la segunda vez ahora no estaría así, estaría a mi lado sonriéndome. Al ver a Bella ahí inconsciente sentía una opresión en mi pecho y la garganta que no me dejaba respirar. Me incorporé un poco, acercándome a su oído, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Bella, donde quiera que estés por favor escúchame- había comenzado a sollozar, en esos momentos necesitaba tener lágrimas, tener una manera de desahogarme- tienes que volver, tienes que luchar, no puedo vivir mi vida si no es a tu lado, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, por favor Bella, por favor Bella vuelve conmigo, vuelve a mi lado, te necesito mas que a nada en este mundo, eres mi vida Bella y lo sabes- sollocé mas fuerte- no me puedes dejar solo, si tu te vas a mi no me queda nada, te quiero demasiado como para vivir sin ti, se que piensas que mientras tu no estabas yo conseguí sobrevivir, pero no lo hice, sentía desesperación por verte, te necesitaba en todo momento, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Bella no puedo perderte, por favor mi amor lucha, vuelve conmigo, nuestra familia te espera, todos ellos. Te quiero Bella.

Me volví a tumbar en su pecho sin dejar de sollozar, aunque intentase para no podía, estaba desesperado, sentía que mi vida, mi existencia se desmoronaba a cada segundo que ella pasaba dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí tumbado, reposando en el pecho de Bella cuando alguien me acarició el pelo suavemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobre Edward, juro que me estaba dando muchísima mientras lo estaba escribiendo, el pobre está desesperado, pero la vida es muy dura……**

**Espero que os halla gustado, la verdad es no os podéis ni imaginar cuanto me ha costado escribir esté capitulo, en muchos momentos he tenido que parar, por que tenía la tentación de poner ya el final……pero no todavía queda un capítulo y ahí se vera si Bella consigue salir adelante o no……**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthepnenie Meyer, salvo algunas excepciones y escribo sin ánimo de lucro**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya se que me he tardado mucho en subir el último capitulo, pero es que he estado en exámenes y la verdad es que me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, por que no me decidía que final poner, y además que me daba mucha pena terminarlo…**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reveiws**

**Os dejo con el último capitulo, espero que os guste **

**BELLA POV**

La oscuridad me envolvió y una fuerza invisible me arrastraba hacia abajo, como si me hallase en un profundo pozo lleno de agua. No veía ninguna luz, nada, absolutamente nada que me diese alguna esperanza de poder salir de ese pozo en el que me había sumido, ni siquiera sabía por que estaba allí, los Vulturi había muerto no habían llegado a alcanzarnos, o eso me había parecido a mi, ¿y si en realidad nos hubiesen alcanzado? ¿y si en realidad estábamos todos muertos? Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, si en realidad los Vulturi nos habían alcanzado y sí en realidad yo estaba muerta, entonces Edward también lo estaba.

Ese pensamiento provocó que me hundiera más en el pozo en el que me veía sumida, por que sin Edward mi vida ya no tenía sentido, nada me importaba, cada segundo que pasaba pensando en la muerte de Edward me sumía mas y mas, pero no me importaba no quería salir, quería unirme con el donde quiera que estuviese.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho como si de repente necesitase respirar pero no podía, el pozo estaba lleno de agua y yo estaba cada vez mas sumida en el, pero ya no necesitaba luchar, por que Edward no estaba, por que solo si llegaba a lo mas profundo del pozo estaría con el. Fue en ese instante en el que me deje llevar, me deje arrastrar por esa fuerza invisible hacia lo mas profundo, alejándome de una luz que no había sido capaz de ver en todo el rato que llevaba en esta situación, por que desde el principio había estado envuelta por la oscuridad.

_Vamos Bella tienes que despertar, Edward te está esperando, te necesita, te necesitamos. Mi querida niña no me hagas esto tienes que ser fuerte, donde quiera que estás recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que seguir adelante._

Era Rachel, Rachel me estaba llamando, tal vez mis suposiciones no eran ciertas y ellos no habían muerto pero no podía asegurarme de que Edward estuviese vivo, además tampoco tenía fuerzas para luchar, en mi vida me había detenido un par de veces a pensar como sería mi muerte, pero siempre tuve una cosa clara si Edward no estaba en mi mundo no lucharía por vivir. Cuando fue transformada siempre tuve la esperaza de volver a verlo, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo. Me volví a sumergir en las oscuras aguas, cada vez mas profundo.

-¡Bella!¡Bella por favor vuelve!, no puedo vivir la vida sin ti, nada mi importa si no estas conmigo, por favor Bella. No te vayas

Era mi ángel, mi ángel estaba llorando, eso no podía ser, los ángeles no lloran, pero su llanto me devolvió a la realidad, si estaba escuchando a Edward con la misma claridad que Rachel, eso quería decir que Edward estaba vivo, que la única que estaba a punto de morir era yo.

-te quiero Bella, mi vida siempre ha estado unida a la tuya

Volví a escuchar su voz, y entonces comencé a luchar contra las oscuras aguas en las que me veía envuelta, tenía que encontrar la luz en el fondo del pozo, por que sabía que había una luz, una luz que me llevaría al lado de Edward. Tenía que luchar, tenía que luchar por el.

Moví mis brazos rápidamente intentado salir, pero no era fácil, las aguas comenzaron a moverse bravas a mi lado, no querían dejarme salir. Había momentos en los que me cansaba, en los que no podía más, momentos en los que no veía capaz de seguir adelante, pero en esos momentos venía a mi mente la voz de mi marido, recuerdos pasados "ahora tu eres mi vida", me dijo una vez, esa fue la primera vez que le había dicho que le quería, la primera vez que había despertado con el. Sentí al pensar en su voz que las aguas se calmaban, pero eso duró poco ya que momentos después las aguas volvieron a embravarse, pero ahora sabía que tenía que luchar, tenía que luchar por el.

En el lugar donde me encontraba no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio, solo oscuridad y agua, en realidad no sabía si era agua solo sabía que se sentía igual que si estuviera en ella, yo intentaba nadar pero apenas conseguía moverme un poco, lo único que conseguía era no hundirme más.

Cada vez estabas más cansada, sabía que tenía que resistir, sabía que tenía que encontrar esa luz, tenía que encontrar esa luz por el, tenía que encontrar la luz al final del pozo para volver a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, para poder escuchar el sonido de su voz, para volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

"lo voy ha hacer Edward, voy a salir de donde quiera que este" pensé desesperada "por que lo único que más ansío en volver a verte"

-Bella- me llamó mi ángel- donde quiera que estés por favor escúchame, tienes que volver, tienes que luchar, no puedo vivir mi vida si no es a tu lado, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, por favor Bella, por favor Bella vuelve conmigo, vuelve a mi lado, te necesito mas que a nada en este mundo, eres mi vida Bella y lo sabes no me puedes dejar solo, si tu te vas a mi no me queda nada- Edward estaba llorando, quería ir con el quería aliviar su pena- te quiero demasiado como para vivir sin ti, se que piensas que mientras tu no estabas yo conseguí sobrevivir, pero no lo hice, sentía desesperación por verte, te necesitaba en todo momento, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Bella no puedo perderte, por favor mi amor lucha, vuelve conmigo, nuestra familia te espera, todos ellos. Te quiero Bella.

"yo también te quiero Edward" me sentía con mas fuerza que antes, el me estaba esperando, el me estaba llamando desesperadamente y yo tenía que ir, yo tenía que volver con el.

Fue ese sentimiento de fortaleza el que me permitió moverme en esas aguas, me moví entre en la oscuridad hasta que sentía que no era yo la que se movía sino que era todo lo que me rodeaba lo que estaba en movimiento, una luz me envolvió como lanzándome a otro sitio.

Las aguas habían cambiado, estaba segura que ya no estaba en ellas, pero no sabía donde estaba, por primera vez desde que me había despertado en la oscuridad pude sentir mi cuerpo, mas pesado que de costumbre, como si alguien estuviera encima mió, sentía mis manos, mis piernas, lo sentía todo pero la oscuridad había vuelto a mí, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea, sí yo sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo podía tal vez moverlas, me concentre en mis ojos, intenté abrirlos pero me pesaban demasiado, probé un par de veces pero nada, pero no me di por vencida y en una de los intentos conseguí despegar mis parpados.

Estaba en una habitación a oscuras, parecía que era de noche pues la luz de la luna bañaba ligeramente la habitación, volví a sentir un peso extra sobre mí y moví mis ojos para abajo para descubrir lo que era. Cuando bajé la mirada me encontré con una cabellera color bronce que me abrazaba como si la vida le fuese en ello, no hacía falta ser muy lista para saber de quien se trataba, Edward.

Edward estaba abrazado a mi mientras no dejaba de moverse, no sabía que era pero tardé pronto en descubrirlo, estaba llorando, la pena mi inundó al pensar en lo que tenía que haber pasado, ni siquiera sabía el tiempo que llevaba ahí tumbada, pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer dejase de llorar, necesitaba calmar su pena.

Edward me tenía tan agarrada que apenas podía moverme, solo podía mover uno de mis brazos, lo moví pero el ni siquiera se dio cuenta, lo levanté lentamente y le acaricié el cabello, el se estremeció pero no levantó la cabeza.

-la hecho tanto de menos- dijo pensando tal vez que la que estaba detrás suyo era Esme o Alice- no puedo vivir la vida si no es con ella- me sentía cada vez peor por ser yo la culpable de esa pena.

-lo siento- le dije cuando pude despegar mis labios, me costaba bastante despertar las partes de mi cuerpo para que funcionasen.

Al escuchar mis palabras Edward se levantó de un salto y me miró como si fuese un fantasma, creo que hasta estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Bella?, ¡oh dios mió!, Bella- se acercó a mi me sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos- ¿estoy soñando?- yo negué con la cabeza- ¡as despertado!, oh Dios mió tenía tanto miedo de perderte- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza, le devolví el abrazo.

-lo siento tanto Edward, siento haberte tenido tan preocupado.

-hubo un momento en el que te fuiste mi amor, hubo un momento en el que sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba por tu perdida, no vuelvas ha hacerme eso nunca mas

-por un momento me fui- el me miró sin comprender por lo que decía- por un momento no pude luchar y me dejé llevar, pensaba que tu habías muerto, no quería vivir si no era a tu lado, pero entonces te escuché, escuche como me llamabas y desde ese momento no he hecho otra cosa que no sea luchar para volver a tu lado.

-te quiera tanto Bella- me besó con fuerza, con pasión como si tuviese miedo de separase de mí.

-tu eres mi vida Edward siempre lo has sido- dije cuando nos separamos.

-cada día que te veía ahí tumbada pensaba que iba a enloquecer, por que mi vida no es nada si tu no estas a tu lado, jamás había sido tan grande mi pena pues esta vez te tenía a mi lado y no había lugar a confusión, estabas ahí tumbada sin reaccionar, por que tienes que comprender algo Bella y tienes que comprenderlo bien- me volvió a sostener el rostro con sus manos- tu eres mi razón para existir, si todo el mundo desapareciese menos tu yo puedo seguir viviendo, pero si tu desapareces no me queda nada, ya puedo estar rodeado de lo mejor de este mundo que sí tu no estás nada tiene sentido.

-el sentimiento es recíproco, el único motivo por que el que he sobrevivido ahora y el motivo por el que sobreviví a mi transformación es por que siempre tuve la esperanza de que podía volver a verte, tu eres mi mundo Edward, lo has sido desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez en la cafetería del instituto.

-te quiero

-yo también te quiero.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, sin decir nada, curándonos todas las penas que habíamos vivido, no ahora sino durante toda nuestra vida, siempre supe que el era mi vida, pero en un momento de mi existencia pensé que podía vivir sin el, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, por que Edward es mi todo, es la luz de la mañana, la oscuridad de la noche, el aire para respirar, todo, sin el mi vida está vacía, sin ninguna esperanza. Esos pensamientos provocaron que lo abrazase más fuerte.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando me sentí que alguien me acariciaba el pelo pensé que seguramente sería Esme, tal y como había hecho durante los días que había pasado guardando a Bella, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando escuche que era Bella la que me hablaba, pensaba que estaba desvariando, que la falta de alimento me estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero cuando me levanté y la vi no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome, viva, despierta otra vez a mi lado. Había sentido una necesidad de abrazarla de no separarme de ella jamás por miedo a que desapareciera, después de tantas semanas me volvía sentir vivo, pero no podía quitar el miedo a volver a perderla, no podía separarme de ella, la había besado con mas fuerza de la que debía en ese momento, pero necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba sentir que era real, necesitaba saber que no estaba soñando ni desvariando, necesitaba sentir que mi Bella por fin había vuelto a mí.

**BELLA POV**

No sabía el rato que llevábamos abrazados ni me importaba, pero sabía que nuestra paz no duraría mucho tiempo, eso quedó confirmado cuando la puerta venció y diez vampiros ni mas ni menos cayeron al suelo, seguramente habían tenido su oreja pegada a la puerta, no sabía por que pues ellos podían oír perfectamente a distancia.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Edward, mientras todos me miraban como si de un fantasma me tratase

-¿Bella?- me dijo Ethan, temeroso al igual que Edward al principio

-¿si Ethan?

-¡estas despierta!- dijo lanzándose sobre mí y quitando ya de paso quitó a Edward del medio, una parte de mi pensó que se enfadaría, pero cuando le miré a los ojos vi que estaba sonriendo.

-sabía que serías capaz hermanita- bramó Emmett- siempre fuiste fuerte, torpe pero fuerte

-gracias Emmett

-bienvenida- me dijeron todos mientras Luca lanzaba fuera a Ethan para abrazarme el.

Todos se acercaron a mí para abrazarme, sentí pena por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar.

-sabía que eras demasiado tozuda como para dejarte llevar- me dijo Rosalie

-si me vuelves ha hacer algo parecido te corto el cuello- me dijo Rachel apretándome fuerte contra ella.

-nos has tenido muy preocupados- me dijo Esme dándome un maternal abrazo.

Me sentí alagada por cada una de las muestras de afecto, pero me faltaba alguien, alguien no se me había acercado a mí, me di cuenta en seguida que se trataba de Alice, que estaba junto Jasper mirándome ofendida.

-Alice- le dijo Edward, ella me miró

-¿te puedes imaginar el susto que me has dado Bella?, ¿sabes acaso lo que he tenido que pasar?, durante un tiempo no te veía en mi mente, ¿Por qué demonios no luchabas?, luego te veía borrosa, luego volvías a desaparecer, me volvía loca cuando desaparecías.

-lo siento- dije sinceramente, ella me miró y se arrojó a mis brazos, yo la apreté con fuerza.

-tenía tanto miedo de que no consiguieses salir, cuando por fin te he visto bien definida he podido respirar tranquila, no vuelvas ha hacerme nada parecido Isabella Cullen, o como bien te ha dicho Rachel te mataré- la pequeña Alice temblaba en mis brazos

-yo también te quiero Alice

-te he echado tanto de menos, y tenías que ver como estaba el resto de la familia parecían muertos vivientes

-es lo que son- dije intentando poner algo de humor, todos se rieron menos Alice

-sabes a lo que me refiero, y no sabes como estaba Edward, el ni siquiera parecía un muerto viviente, simplemente parecía que estaba muerto

-lo siento- dije mirando a Edward

-soy feliz sabiendo que estás bien- me perdí en su sonrisa, sabiendo que hacía tiempo que no la demostraba

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-unas cuantas semanas- me respondió Maximo

-¿semanas?- sabía que había estado tiempo, pero yo pensaba que eran días.

-toma- me dijo Rosalie tendiéndome un baso con sangre

-¿y esto?

-hace tiempo que no te alimentas, y tienes una cara espantosa- me respondió mi rubia cuñada

-encantadora como siempre Rosalie

Unas semanas después nos encontrábamos en un avión rumbo a América, los Denali se habían ido una semana después de que yo despertara.

Me resultaba raro estar en un avión, en el cual había no dos vampiros sino doce, cualquier director de una película de terror daría oro por eso.

-¿en que piensas amor?- me dijo Edward mientras besaba mi mano

-en que esto parece una película de terror-me miró sin comprender- hay doce vampiros en un avión, yo lo llamaría "vampiros a bordo, correrá la sangré"- el estalló a carcajadas

-oye pues sería una buena película- dijo Ethan dándose la vuelta, maldito cotilla- tenemos a la rubia- señaló a Rosalie- el chico musculoso- Obviamente Emmett- el muñeco que siempre muere el primero- Edward gruñó- y el guapo protagonista

-obviamente tu- le dijo Edward mientras Luca y yo reíamos

-por supuesto y el alma dominada por el demonio que por supuesto sería Alice

-¡te estoy escuchando!- protestó la aludida

-te recuerdo que en mi película los vampiros era las malos- le susurré

-bah

El viaje se mantuvo en calma llegamos a Port Angel a la noche, Edward ya me había dicho que había alquilado unos coches así que no había que robar nada, eso me tranquilizaba no me gustaba la idea de robar nada.

Cuando puse un pie en Port Angel sentí algo raro, mi mente se llenó de antiguos recuerdos, entre ellos el día que casi me violan ese mismo día que Edward me dijo lo que era, el día que comencé a meterme en este mundo del que no quería salir.

-espero que os gusten los coches lo elegí yo- dijo Alice corriendo hacia el aparcamiento

Me fijé en los coches, ostentosos por supuesto, pero un llamó mi atención uno que para mi era diferente a todos, un Volvo plateado

-ese es el mió- me dijo Edward al oído- Alice pensó que te gustaría, a mi particularmente me trae muy buenos recuerdos

-me encanta

-en esta familia no escatimáis en gastos ¿verdad?- dijo Ethan

El viaje debería que debería ser largo no duró ni hora y media, claro que teniendo en cuenta que los que conducían eran unos vampiros amantes de la velocidad y que les importa un pimiento las normas pues entonces era normal, no había que decir que Edward y yo, con Edward al volante, llegamos los primeros a la fabulosa mansión Cullen.

Bajé lentamente, queriendo guardar en mi mente cada uno de mis movimientos, cuando me encontré frente a la gran casa sentí como un calor envolvía mi pecho, el mismo calor que se siente al sentirse otra vez en el hogar, por que ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba en casa.

Miré a mi alrededor, ni siquiera me di cuenta que los demás habían llegado, todo estaba verde, tal y como yo lo recordaba, ese verde que tanto me molestaba esos primeros días en Forks ahora me encantaban, ese olor a bosque.

-por fin estamos en casa- me susurró Edward

-por fin- el agarró de la cintura y yo me apoyé en su pecho, por fin estaba en casa

-tenemos una sorpresa para ti Bella- me dijo Alice dando saltitos a mi alrededor

-no me gustan las sorpresas

-lo sé, pero esta estoy segura que te encantará

-Alice- comencé a decir pero una figura llamó mi atención, alguien se acercaba desde el bosque.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la persona que se acercaba, nadie decía nada, todo estábamos callados ante ese misterioso visitante, era un hombre, eso lo tenía claro, era alto y musculoso, parecía mayor, no tuve que mirar mucho para saber quien era, miré a Edward que me sonreía, el lo sabía todo. Corrí hacia el visitante

-Jacob- dije al ver claramente la cara sonriente de mi amigo, no venía solo su familia le acompañaba, me lancé a sus brazos

-Bella, no sabes lo que me alegra verte

-¿Cómo has sabido que veníamos?

-tu marido me llamó- miré a Edward sorprendida, el me estaba sonriendo, cosas como estas provocaba que le amase mas, si es que eso era posible- aunque me dijo unas cosas que no me gustaron

-¿Qué?

-me dijo que estuviste casi un mes medio en coma, ¿se puede saber a que andabas jugando?

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le dije a Edward

-el llamó mientras estabas dormida, yo se lo conté

-no sabes la pena que daba Bells, parecía que estaba muerto, ¿Por qué asustas así a la gente?

-bueno pero ahora estoy bien

-hola tia Bella- me dijo una pequeña niña con la misma sonrisa que la de mi amigo

-hola Bella- le dije, me sentí muy alagada cuando Jacob le puso mi nombre a su hija- ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien cariño, hola Carlie- le dije a la mujer que tenía un bebe en brazos

-hola Bella

-¿ese es el pequeño?

-si este es el pequeño Billy

-puedo cogerlo

-claro- me dio el niño con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, me alegraba mucho saber que Jacob había encontrado una mujer tan maravillosa

Cogí al bebe, era precioso, se parecía mucho a su padre, el niño abrió los ojos y me miró, se juntó mas a mi e intentó coger mi pelo, era adorable.

-no me tiene miedo- le dije sorprenda, los niños no solían tener mucho cariño a los vampiros

-saben que no les vas ha hacer daño, por eso mis hijos no te temen Bella

-eres su tía Bella, hasta Billy lo sabe- me dijo Carlie

Otra mano blanca tocó al bebé, me giré y vi que era Edward, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el resto se había acercado a nosotros, la pequeña Bella miraba a Rosalie con admiración, y Rachel y Esme jugaban con la pequeña Susan, la segunda hija de Jacob.

El pequeño agarró la mano de Edward y el se tensó, luego intentó morder el dedo pero decidió que estaba demasiado frío

-ves los vampiros no son agradables chupar, mi hijo es muy listo para su edad

-encantador Jacob, pero al parecer a tu hijo le parezco mas agradable de lo que te parecía a ti

-hasta el día que vea a Bella y le parezca guapa

-cállate- le dije a Jacob- no adelantes acontecimientos

-mira papi Rosalie me ha dado su broche- dijo la pequeña Bella en los brazos de Rose mientras le ensañaba algo a su padre

-mira por donde si al final eres hasta encantadora Rosalie

Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando con Jacob y su mujer mientras los niños dormían en las habitaciones de la casa, me parece que eran los primeros humanos en dormir ahí, exceptuándome a mí.

Al día siguiente Edward me pidió que le acompañase a un sitio, yo acepté pero el puso la condición de que tenía que ir con los ojos cerrados, eso no me hacía mucha gracia.

Edward me llevó a algún lugar que yo supuse que estaba en medio del bosque, pero no podía situar cual, hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba los frondosos bosques de Forks, cuando retiró la venda de mis ojos mi boca se abrió considerablemente.

-¿te gusta?

Era el prado, el prado al que me llevó, ese era el prado en donde vi por primera vez a Edward bajo la luz del sol, era nuestro prado

-nuestro prado- dije con voz ahogada

-jamás pude volver aquí después de dejarte, por que para mi este siempre ha sido nuestro lugar

-para mi también- el me abrazó por detrás y yo me apoyé en su pecho.

Respiré profundamente y por fin me sentí en paz, estaba en mi casa, con mi familia, con mis antiguos amigos, sabía que faltaba gente, gente que ya no podía estar a mi lado pero que siempre estaría presente en mi corazón, pero ahora estaba con Edward, por fin después de tanto tiempo estaba con el, sin amenazas de muerte, sin condicionamientos, sin barreras.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados, en el lugar que significaba tanto para ambos, el lugar que era nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro.

-me quedaría así pasa siempre

-yo me quedaría en cualquier lugar contigo- le dije

Por que yo me quedaría en cualquier lugar con el, por que el era mi todo, el era mi vida, después de mucho sufrimiento estábamos juntos, después de mucos malentendidos estábamos juntos otra vez y para siempre, por que Edward era mi destino, no había dado cuenta hasta ahora, nuestro destino a pesar de habernos separado muchas veces y a pesar de todo el dolor, siempre nos habíamos visto impulsados ha estar juntos, cada una de nuestras decisiones nos llevaba a estar juntos, desde mi decisión de irme a vivir a Forks hasta el haberme encontrado con los Di Marco, todo en realidad todo me llevaba a el. Y ahora por fin estábamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos iba separar.

-te quiero- le dije besándole suavemente

-yo también te quiero Bella, siempre has sido mi vida

-por siempre y para siempre

Por que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad, por que éramos uno, por que éramos las dos partes de una misma parte. Nos queríamos y ahora por fin teníamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

_The End_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Espero que os haya gustado, después de cuatro meses ya ha llegado el final, jamás esperé terminarlo, mas bien por que me daba pena hacerlo, por que estar historia estuvo en mi mente desde antes de comenzar a leerme crepúsculo, desde que Selene me contaba como era libro, cuando yo me negaba a leerlo por que era un saga y no quería estar como con Harry Potter, diez mil años leyendomelo, menos mal que al final lo leí.**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído mi historia, a los que han dejado comentarios, que me han puesto en sus favoritos y todo, muchas garcías a todos.**

**Bueno ya nos veremos en otras historias, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia**

**Un beso**

**Tisha**


End file.
